


To be The King

by TheShadowSwan



Series: The King's time [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bigger Crew, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Smart Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowSwan/pseuds/TheShadowSwan
Summary: Luffy early on finds out what kind of danger being Monkey D. Dragon's child brings. She also takes proper steps.Crossposted from ffnetedited





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an idea that haunted me for a long time – what would happen if actually smart Luffy would learn early exactly whose child they are and what could be possible consequences? Well here’s first chapter of a story that I hope would help us all to find that out.  
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei and his publishers. Idea’s all mine  
>  
> 
> Warnings and canon differences:  
> AU: female, smart, mature, different devil fruit Luffy  
> AU: pirate titles actually matter. Yonko and most of pirates feel the need to actually somehow adhere to The King’s wishes so the title is also a little more formal. To become The King candidate needs: a) nomination from member of previous King’s crew (if alive); b) support/acknowledgement of at least 3 Yonko; c) reach the Raftel  
> AU: additional crew members  
> OOC: characters’ personalities will be changing as a result of interactions with Luffy and other people

Monkey D. Luffy has always been a strange child.

Everyone in Foosha Village, where she lived, would admit it easily. 

On one hand, the little girl with too much energy would channel it freely, in sometimes disastrous amounts, whenever trying to help around the village. On the other - little Luffy loved reading. Granted they were mostly adventure books or fiction, fit for reading abilities of a little girl, but still… 

The same little ball of energy that couldn’t normally sit still for half an hour, was able to spend an entire day slowly reading books or trying to make Mayor Wood Slap to teach her new words or take her to the library in town… 

But still… 

The strangest thing in the youngest Monkey alive were her eyes. 

Black as night, normally full of mischief that nonetheless sometimes got a faraway look. 

Old eyes. 

Old soul. 

New Adventure…

While channeling her energy into non-destructive ways (mostly by running circles around the village) Luffy quickly, and somewhat painfully, learnt exactly what her 'role' as a female was in the eyes of most 'civilised' people around. 

She was supposed to find a husband, take care of their home, obey him and give him as many children as he'd want…

That… was a terrible future.

She didn't want that. 

_ She _ didn't! 

She wanted to be free to be herself. To learn and help and be happy… 

She  _ needed _ to be free.

She would be free…

At any costs. 

She started to read even more than earlier. Everything that had a chance of helping her to be free to be herself. Things like travel and political books. Anything that could be of use that could be found in the library in Edge Town, where the Mayor was taking her once a week. She'd spend precious hours in the Library while Mayor was taking care of taxes, politics and all the other things villagers trusted him to take care of for them. She even could borrow some of the books home. With express agreement from Mayor, since little children were not considered responsible enough to borrow the precious sheets of paper bound together. But she could. And she did. 

She read about the Four Blues and Grand Line; about Marines, Pirates and Revolutionaries; Admirals, Shichibukai and Yonko; about Gold Roger (well Gol D. Roger) and his crew; Humans and Fishmen; Minks and Giants; Tenryuubito and the rest of the world. 

She read books and archival papers; learnt the theory to navigation on Land and Sea; learned about the crews with the best known Jolly Rogers and the most dangerous people - the highest bounties. 

From… not exactly  _ legal _ pamphlet, she found in the very back of the shelf, she learned about the bloody history of South Blue when marines were looking for the child of Gold Roger. 

And in  _ even less legal _ pamphlets, that were hidden  _ under _ one of the bookshelves, she read that the leader of the Revolutionary Army, Monkey D. Dragon, is the only child of the Hero of the Marines - Monkey D. Garp…

Monkey D. Garp. Monkey D. Dragon. Monkey D. Luffy…

The night after she read that, she laid in bed wide awake, hugging her pillow and wondering…

Have they tried to hunt her down too? Like the child of Gol D. Roger? How many died so she could live?  _ Did _ anyone die in her place? Did they know about her being alive? 

Her Grandpa… Grandfather was Marine Hero… Who couldn’t control what he’s talking about… Of course they knew about her existence. Was that why he never stayed for long? Was that why he wanted her to become either a marine or a civilian? 

Did he make a deal with someone for her safety? Or was it simply so The Government would have easy access to her when the time came? Would he even try to defend her? Did he even love her? Or was that all to keep Dragon's child under his watch?

And Dragon… Did Dragon even know about her existence? Did he care about it? Would he try to protect her? Or was the  _ Revolution _ worth more?

Did Mayor? Makino? Old butcher or baker? Do they care? Or is it all some kind of scheme to keep her under the watch?

…

Did she need them?

No.

She’ll get out of the Dawn Island.

One day.

She'll be strong. She won't be alone. She'll be free. 

Free from her grandfather's grasp. 

Free from her  _ father _ 's shadow. 

She'll find her own path. 

And she'll rock it so hard people will be calling Garp 'Luffy's grandfather' and not the other way around! 

Soon she started to put her first real steps on the road to freedom and safety. First she needed to be stronger. 

Yes, she was stronger than the other children around her, and maybe even some adults (Monkey genes were  _ special _ apparently). But she was not strong enough. She needed to be stronger, faster, more flexible… And she needed more information! More… More… More!

First she started to run more. Not only to get rid of her energy but to work on her stamina and speed. To be able to run away longer and faster if needed. She was running till her legs were heavy from fatigue and only then she was jumping into the shower and quickly running off to spend the rest of the day with the Mayor. Mayor always supported her thirst of knowledge about East Blue… 

He did, right? It was not a trap, right? Please don’t let it be a trap.

One adult she’d be able to trust. Just one… Please.

…

Sometimes she spent time in the bar owned by her official carer - Makino. She learned what was edible and what wasn’t from her. How to cook easy dishes. How to determine if food was still good or not. How to buy good quality fruit and vegetables. And how to find good quality fabrics. Makino warned her that she won't teach her how to sew yet - she was too young for a needle but she could observe how to do it and learn when it was not worth repairing anymore.

Next Garp’s visit was… hard for her.

She’s seen the way no other Marines were allowed on the island. Just Garp and his right hand - Bogard. She’s seen that even while Garp was trying to convince her to become a Marine (‘Like Grandpapa, Luffy. Don’t ya wanna be as strong as Grandpapa?’) Bogard was more supporting of her learning about things that wouldn’t bring her a lot of attention.

That was especially pronounced when she asked Garp to teach her how to defend herself (‘Cause Grandpa’s super strong, but he was sailing and catching bad people so couldn’t protect the Village. So she’d protect the Village in his place!’).

Garp was delighted about his little ‘justice-fighter’, while Bogard… Bogard was less enthused with her idea and even tried to make her promise to first try to get people to safety and not to charge and fight.

Of course even if she  _ did _ promise it to the serious but kind man that she wouldn’t seek a fight rather than to try and get the Foosha’s villagers to safety (at which Bogard smirked knowingly. He was always supporting her in making very specific promises as to never get caught in something broader), Garp still gave her his version of ‘training’... Meaning he threw her into the Forest full of overgrow animals and left her there.

When she finally crawled back to Foosha, biting back the urge to scream all those ‘bad’ words the village smith or woodsmen would use when angry, she was greeted by very sympathetic Bogard who gave her pair of daggers (‘Since they’re easy to hide and pretty good when it came to defence’) and announced that from now on whenever they’d sail to Dawn Island either he or Garp would show her stances and drill her at how to defend herself with those. (In the back of her heart shy hope, that someone would actually try and protect her, started to sprout. Bogard knew what she was. He had to know… And yet he was giving her a way to defend herself. Even if the daggers weren’t something that she could effectively use for a long time.)

Her defensive stances got pretty good, pretty quickly.

What with Garp's version of drills, his survival training, her own determination and all the hours she spend practicing her stances rather than sleeping like she probably should…

She was seven, small, fast and armed with sharp blades.

She  _ was _ getting better. Closer to freedom.

It was fine.

( _ It wasn’t fine _ . 

She still was waking in the middle of a night with the image of herself on a scaffold and Garp the Hero doing the ceremonial beheading with a sea of people watching and cheering him on.

Those days weren’t pretty.)

…

One of those days, while she was training and doing everything possible to  _ not think _ about the future. She saw something that made her both perk up in excitement and grab onto her daggers in worry. 

There was pirate ship docking in.

What’s worse there was pirate ship with Jolly Roger she  _ did _ in fact recognise…

What was  _ Akagami no Shanks _ doing in  _ East Blue _ of all places? 

(Why would a Yonko come to remote island which only achievement is being the home of  _ Monkey _ D. Garp?)

While the ship was docking, the people of the village were visibly sending children away and gathering together near the docks. There was a tense conversation between the Mayor and who had to be the Emperor himself (holy… those hair were  _ RED _ ) following. 

Said pirate was strange. He was strong, she could tell even from her position on the hill, though she couldn't say why did she felt that way. (Other than obvious -  _ he’s a Yonko. _ And she knew by then what it meant.) 

She watched the pirates go to the Party Bar with Makino and worried her lips with indecision. She knew everyone would rather if she'd go to sleep at the Mayor's that day, but she wanted to find out why were they here… 

(Get it over with if it was supposed to be an attack at Garp.)

Though she didn't think they would hurt her… Somehow she  _ knew _ that they were good men. (Or was it simply hope?) But Makino would worry… And so would the Mayor… 

That day, with a somewhat heavy heart, Luffy ran to the Mayor's house to sleep at his place. 

He even complimented her for being reasonable and not going near drunk pirates. Even gave her some strawberries with cream for that! (He  _ cared _ .) 

In the morning tough, she told the Mayor that she was going to Makino. That she was worried about her and the pirates better not have hurt her or she'll tell Gramps and they'll be hit by his Fist of Love.

Surprisingly, (or maybe not) Luffy and the Red Haired pirates easily hit it off. They  _ were _ indeed good men. Patient and ready to share their tales from the Grand Line. All of them of course child friendly (which was good, she really didn’t want to know that her new friends were probably murderers and surely thieves). They told her about their adventures, crazy islands, life on a ship, about  _ nakama _ . (She liked that concept. She wished she’d have nakama one day.) Then they asked about her life, so she told them about going to library and learning how sew and that a marine she met one day after involuntarily spending two days in the Forest gave her knives so she could try and protect herself… 

When one of them… Yasopp, the sharpshooter told her about his dream - to be able to stay with his nakama and then asked her what her dream, she hesitated for entire second before sighing softly and saying that she wished to be free. There was some laughter and some assumptions about her not wanting to be a housewife and she thought she got out of the hook.

Unfortunately that wasn’t a case, as was proved when both Shanks and Beckman confronted her about her dream two days later.

When the ‘concerned adults’ tried to find out why exactly little girl in East Blue would dream about freedom, Luffy herself gave them long, hard look. Something told her they wouldn’t hurt her. That they’d protect her. That they’d help her get strong enough to survive… To be free,

So she sighed and introduced herself properly (‘My name is  _ Monkey D. _ Luffy. And my grandfather - Garp sired only one child.’)

Luckily both pirates proved to be quick on the uptake and immediately connected the dots. Or Monkeys in this case.

Redhair put suddenly heavy hand on her head and wordlessly comforted her, while she with tears in black eyes explained haltingly. That she wanted to be free from the world's expectations. That she wanted to be big enough, strong enough that when marines catch her, she won't be executed just for a crime of being Dragon's daughter. That she would be strong and known enough that when people, even those that would know about her family tree, would never think 'Garp's granddaughter' or 'Dragon's daughter'. 

That they would see Luffy. 

Just Luffy. 

She told them that she just didn't want to die. 

That she almost never sees Garp around. How she was worried if he really wanted to take care of her. How she was scared he took her in just to be able to monitor how strong she was and what she could do. That the moment the Fleet Admiral gave the order to execute her, Garp would be the one to swing the sword. 

(Crying in a muscled shoulder, surrounded by smell of Ocean and having only red hair in her field of vision…

It was the safest she felt in her whole life.)

When Luffy finally stopped crying, she found herself sitting in Shanks’ lap and having her back stroked slowly, calmingly. And then she heard the words that she just knew would change her world forever.

Shanks announced that they would be in East Blue for few months, maybe around a year. Just long enough to have a vacation from Grand Line but to still be feared there. And to be able to run away in case Garp would come. He even promised that every time they'd land in Foosha he would personally supervise her training (or send Benn to do so) and when they would go to the sea, he would leave one of the other members of the crew to watch over her and the village. That they wouldn’t leave her vulnerable. 

That it’d be hard work, but they’d make her able to survive on her own.

And so they did. 

Every time they would dock, Shanks would either grab Luffy by the scruff of her neck and teach her how to use a sword… well a stick he found for her to train with, or would party in Makino's bar, leaving her under Beckman's eye to be trained in using staffs (longer sticks were found for this) or to polish her dagger wielding skills. 

When they were leaving she was either left with Yasopp who taught her how to shoot properly or Lucky Roo who taught her how to protect herself from a club and fight against those bigger and stronger than her, seeing as she was even with all those exercises rather small for her age and it didn’t look like it’d change. Sometimes other members of the crew (Sallee, Zen, Demi with Monstar…)  stayed with her and helped her polish her hand to hand or taught her how to sail small boats and how that’s different from sailing or even commanding a ship. Sometimes they made her do exercises that were meant to hone her reflexes and allow her to sense her surroundings. (They called them ‘basics of Haki for dummies’.) After a year of really intense training and constant learning both she and the Crew thought she should be able to stay safe pretty easily. 

And then it happened.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

The sudden loud bang of the bar's door being kicked open immediately silenced all laughter and teasing in the bar as everyone turned to look at the newcomers. A tall, thin man walked in with an ugly smirk on his face, carefully regarding the pirates partying in the bar. On his right hip hung a menacing saber that his right hand rested on lazily.

"Arara? So these are pirates? They don't seem like much to me." He spat as he walked into the bar with his men, not even sparing a glance at the seated pirates. He approached the bar where Makino was standing, slamming a palm on the counter top. "I'm not looking for trouble, just give us 10 barrels of sake and we'll be on our way."

"I'm really sorry, but we're all out of sake now…" Makino held her hands up in front of her in a placating gesture but anything else she could say was ignored by the man

"All taken by these bunch of useless pirates huh?" He huffed and turned to the Red Hair Pirates, squinting his eyes at them as though regarding them for the first time. 

"Ara, I'm really sorry about that," Shanks turned to the man, his hand holding up a bottle of wine. "Here, this bottle is still new, you can have it as an apology from us."

The thin man swiped his right hand in an arc, smashing the bottle into Shanks. The whole bar held its breath as the broken pieces of glass clattered onto the floor.

"Don't make me laugh pirate," the man spat, pulling out a wanted poster from within his cloak.  _ His _ wanted poster. "I'm a wanted bandit in this town worth eight million berries, a bottle of wine won't be enough for me."

Said pirate however, was looking at the spilled wine on the ground with something akin to anguish, not paying any attention to the bandit.

"Aww, now the floor is wet…" He crouched down on the floor and began picking pieces of the glass with his hands. "Hey, Makino, you have a mop?"

"Ah! It's alright, I'll do it!" Makino waved frantically to Shanks, but was ignored again. (Fate of the women in Foosha it seemed… Was it any wonder why Luffy wanted out?)

The bandit spat at Shanks one more time before taking out his sword to slash at the bar, sending the plates and bottles crashing on to the floor.

"You like to clean so much, you can clean all this up as well." The bandit turned his back and sheathed his sword, heading out to the door. "Come on guys, let's find somewhere else to go, forget about these chickens."

The whole bar was silent as the bandits exited the bar.

Shanks let out a hearty sigh and all the pirates started laughing.

"They sure got you captain!"

"Dahahaha, yep, they sure did!" Shanks scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Why are you laughing? Why didn't you kill them?!" Luffy screeched at them.

"It's alright… it's really no big deal. Really." Shanks raised his hands to show that it was just that - no big deal.

"Of course it's not big deal. After all you'll leave the island and we'll be left with a very angry bandit in here and a village of vulnerable people. Good job Shanks." She sneered as she spoke those last words, got up and left the building in a huff. 

Makino smiled sadly knowing why Luffy would react like that (there were few bands that did indeed come around and made even more trouble after someone beat them up and left), while some of the pirates were looking at each other hesitantly. 

No one should attack such a little town, right? 

They did not just sign death sentences for people living here, right? 

After all this is village under protection of Vice-Admiral Garp. 

Then Shanks muttered about 'girls not knowing how precious life is', causing another wave of laughter and they started party again.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

"Get your foot off of me you filthy bandit!" Luffy screamed, trying without avail to push the bandit's foot off her.

"That's what you get for insulting us you little bitch. Don't think just because you're a kid I'll let you get away with what you did!" The bandit leader spat at the ground near Luffy.

"Wait! Please!" The Mayor ran towards the bandits and knelt on the ground. "I don't know what Luffy did but please spare her! She's just a kid! We're willing to pay!"

( _ He cares… _ )

"Huh," the bandit turned to regard the kneeling Mayor. "Too late old man, this kid managed to piss me off too much." He slowly unsheathed his sword, bringing it down near Luffy in a slow arc. "And I won't be satisfied until I kill her."

"So that's why no one was waiting at us at the docks" a voice was heard from behind the bandits. Shanks stood impassively with his crew, staring down the bandits.

"And here's the little pirate captain. Had fun cleaning up the town?" Higuma mocked, causing chuckle to ripple through the crew of other bandits.

"Oi Luffy, what happened to all those self-defense lessons? Shouldn't you be able to protect yourself by now?"

"I'm a child asshole. And that's the mess you've caused" Luffy managed to sneer from her position. She was seriously pissed off at red haired pirate. First he got the bandits nice and angry and then left them alive and well and went back to the Sea… 

Without even leaving one of the pirated to protect them.

He  _ promised! _

And now he was mocking her rather than helping?

"I don't know what you're here for. Why don't you run along now before you get hurt again?" The bandits laughed mockingly "If you come any closer I will blow your head off, coward!"

"That's my friend you got your foot on over there, mind if you let her go?" Shanks remained motionless as he stared down the bandit.

"Tch, who do you think you are, telling us what to do?" A bandit walked haughtily towards the Yonko, his pistol drawn. He stopped within a few steps of him and pointed the pistol towards the redhead. "He told you not to come closer. Or you'll get your head blown up"

"...Bet your life on it."

"Huh?"

"With that pistol, will you bet your life on it?"

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?"

"It's not a toy," Shanks closed his eyes. The bandit didn't even have time to ask what Shanks was talking about before Lucky Roo shot the bandit in the head, all the while still munching on a piece of meat. The bandit hit the floor with a soft thump as the other bandits watched with their jaws dropped and their eyes filled with shock.

"You killed him!" Higuma gritted his teeth, moving Luffy so that she was standing between him and pirates with a dagger pointed at her eye.

"What unfair bastards…"

"Unfair?" The Captain of the Red Hair Pirates started

"Don't be naïve. You're not fighting against holy men."  with his first mate finishing the words casually.

"The ones before you are pirates." aaand back to the Shanks. (Luffy trusted them to keep her safe at least until she could do so herself… And there she was, with a dagger near her eye and the only ones with actual strength in the village were bantering with measly bandit. 

She closed her eyes resigned… At least it was not because of what she was, wasn’t that nice?)

"Shut up! We don't have any business with you!"

"I don't care what you do to me, bandit," Shanks stepped closer to the bandit. "You can spit on me, laugh at me, and even ridicule me. But if you hurt my friends, I'll make you pay." (‘friends’ he says… what a joke.)

"You won't forgive me? Fucking pirates! Men! Kill them all!" The bandits yelled their war cries and charged the pirates in unison. Beckman stepped out beside his captain, rifle in hand.

"I'm enough to take care of them" In a blink of an eye, the charging group of bandits were on the ground, unconscious. The bandit leader widened his eyes in fear as the pirates advanced towards him. "You're dreaming, bandit. If you want to fight us, you should bring a warship with you."

"Wa… wait a moment. This kid started it all!"

"Don't you have a price on your head?" Shanks inquired curiously.

"Tch, don't mess with me!" The bandit screamed as he flung a smoke bomb at his feet, dragging Luffy with him as he made his escape. Or at least that was his plan. When he was escaping, Luffy tugged to break free of his hold and stifled yell of pain she could feel when the dagger broke the skin under her eye. Then she ran in the direction she remembered Beckman to be. (Closer than the Mayor and able to protect himself, when Mayor was just an old man.)

"Luffy" Beckman sighed relieved seeing girl running up to him. He caught her and raised her up to check that awfully bleeding injury. "Doc, she needs stitches!"

"Got'cha Beckman, sir. Get the youngin' in 'ere" He took good look at Luffy's injury, leaving Beckman to keep Luffy from crying in pain. He didn't need tears mixed with blood while stitching. "Well lass, you gonna get nice scarrin' 'ere. And we'll be sewin' you up soon. But you'll still be able to see normally, like nothin' happened."

"Thank you, Doc" Luffy murmured lowly, listening to sweet nothings being spewed by Beckman and smiling at doctor with tear brimmed eyes.

"Well, now that Luffy's fine, let's have a party to celebrate her health!" Shanks cheered, receiving cheers from his entire crew with the exception of Beckman, Doc and Yasopp who were frowning at him. And of course Luffy who was scowling murderously.

"And Higuma?!" She asked sharply, scowling at Red haired captain.

"Not a danger anymore. Let him run." Shanks shrugged at them and made the first few steps to the Party Bar before Luffy's next words compiled with villagers solemn faces made him shiver.

"You mean 'till the next time you're not in the village? He almost hurt Makino this time. Almost took my eye out. And you're letting him out, while still having a gall to call us friends? What kind of man are you?" She spat at him, turned her head and hid her face in Beckman's neck crook causing the doctor to let out a curse and order her to turn around again to let him clean the blood properly. "You're just like him. Forgetting that it doesn't matter how strong you are. What matters is how strong those that need your protection are." Luffy added bitterly, turning again and showing her eye to the doctor. Her eyes filled with tears again and she winced repeatedly when the stitches were being put up, but didn't say anything and refused to even look at then-almost-hovering Shanks.

"Permission to go bandit hunting, captain?" Beckman casually asked after the stitching was finished, carefully putting Luffy on her feet.

"I'll go as well..." Shanks sighed admitting to himself that the girl had a point. 

The pirates quickly divided themselves into groups that took off in random directions to take care of the bandits living on the island.

They came back in the morning reporting to both the Mayor and Luffy that there were no more bandits on the island bar one group that had a child with them and were ready to sacrifice themselves to keep the boy safe. Though they will not bother the village either. That earned Shanks's full forgiveness and even a smooch from Luffy, before she ran to their doctor to pester him about teaching her first aid and about the most common illnesses at sea.

They stayed another two weeks just fooling around, getting Luffy to forgive Shanks (it took some groveling) and teaching Luffy stuff and letting her take off with multiple things to remember them, sometimes simply 'forgetting' something in her room at Makino's when they were reading her to sleep, or just straight up giving her things she would later find useful. 

Beckman was horrified when she admitted to not having any proper nightgown, which left her with handful of his shirts to wear as pyjamas. She stole one of Shanks's capes to use as additional blanket when it was getting too cold to sleep under the thin blankets that were available in the village. Yasopp sacrificed one of his yellow sashes to keep her bangs out of the way when she was helping them to load their ship. She managed to beg off them a nice bo staff and a new set of daggers, a rifle and a couple of flintlocks and she tried to get them to part with one of their swords but Shanks stopped her promising to send someone to teach her proper swords-wielding and that her Shishou will be the one to decide what kind of sword she would use in the future. So she should be patient and wait for them to come.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

The day before the pirates were scheduled to move out they spent time in Party Bar drinking, having fun and talking for the last time few locals they befriended at their stay.

"You gonna miss us Anchor?"

"Stop calling me that, tomato head!" Luffy huffed at the hated nickname. It's not her fault she couldn't swim! It was obvious that Shanks just couldn't teach properly! It was all his fault!

"Who are you calling tomato head, you little brat?"

"Who here has 'Red Hair' on their bounty poster, ossan?"

"I'm not old!"

"You're what? 40 by now?

"You brat! Not even 30!"

"Ooold~!"

"Shut up brat."

"But weren't you asking me a question just earlier?"

"Grrr…Smartass."

"It's called wit."

"Educated insolence."

"At least it's educated," she sniffed making her best impression of a noble meeting a pirate for the first time.

"Don't torture the captain, Luffy" Beckman said, coming to rescue his captain from the 'evil' seven years old.

"But it's sooo much fun Benny~"

"Brat," the first mate of the Red Hair Pirates murmured affectionately and flicked her forehead.

"Yes, Shanks I will be missing the crew…Some more than the others..." Luffy added the last part with a smirk, enjoying the shocked expression on Shanks ever-expressive face. "But I won't ask you to take me with you."

"Oh? Decided to stay put?"

"Nah. One day, I will set sail, gather the best nakama and become Pirate King." She declared with finality that made entire bar quiet. 

Something in the air shifted and Pirates and Marines alike, who had their Haki polished enough, jerked their heads sensing the shift. The announcement of a New Era. 

The eyes of every person in the bar turned to her and all those New World veterans, officers on the Yonko's crew and simple villagers alike could think just one thing - she  _ will _ do it.

"Not the Queen Lu?" Beckman inquired knowing very well that Luffy knew difference between sexes by then.

"The Queen still has to listen to the King. I will not have anyone control me. I will be the freest! And strong enough so no one can be able to contest my freedom. Mine or my nakama!" The pirates around her cheered, Beckman smiled proudly… and Shanks was sitting there looking at her with hard stare, trying to see into her soul. And then he smiled, seemingly coming to the decision.

"Come with me Luffy. If you're going to be The King, then I have something for you." He stood, taking Luffy with him and waving away questioning looks from his crew and villagers. Fast pace, he insisted on, brought both of them to the captain cabin on the Red Force. In the cabin, there was everything. Maps, poses, sake bottles, etc. "Sit here for a while Kinglet" He murmured sitting her on his bed and turning to the closet. Completely ignoring the way she startled at the new nickname. With a few quick moves he took out his clothes and reached for the chest hidden in there. "Kinglet, Benny told you already about devil fruits, right?"

"Yes. 3 types, can't swim, use sea stone to weaken them, use haki to hurt them. Children with fruits and generally people with rare abilities are sought as slaves" She confirmed reciting the shortened version.

"Correct. Before he died, Captain Roger gave me a last order - to find the next one to take the throne and to give them something to help. To be honest I expected to find someone older, but you have a will to do so… The Will. So…" He paused for a moment and looked into her eyes again conveying his seriousness and sheer importance of situation. Then he  _ bent both his knee and his neck _ . "Monkey D. Luffy I hereby nominate you to become the next King of Pirates and swear to acknowledge you as the one to rule The Sea and every one of Her children the moment you prove to be worthy of my late Captain title." Then he raised his head to look her into eyes again, seeing the exact same intensity in her own eyes. "The King is dead… Let us hail you soon, Kinglet." After finishing the ceremonial words, he rose up, sat next to her and started opening the chest he had with him. "Before you ask your question, Kit, the Fruit inside is the one chosen for the next King by Captain Roger. Of course you're free to not eat one at all or eat something else. Anyway the fruit is called Youko Youko no Mi, it's a mythical Zoan. Everything Captain found out about it is written in that journal, along with pointers to training and suggestions you could use while going on your journey. And that…" He paused reaching up to take off his prized straw hat "was his own before he conquered the entire Grand Line and got himself a new Crown. It will show everyone who remembers those times that I nominated you. Do not show it to Garp or other Players until you're ready to protect yourself and your crew from the really big Players. Remember, killing you  _ will _ be considered a big success and one more step to being crowned. Yonko and Shichibukai (you remember who they are, right?) will try to kill you. I will understand if you won't wear it before you'd reach The New World, but…"

"Stop," she interrupted softly. "You're rambling. I  _ will _ be The King. And the  _ Straw Hat Pirates _ will be the crew of The King. I'm proud of your nomination. I will not hide it. And if that means more asses to kick? We will do it!" The sheer confidence in her eyes and smile made Shanks let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relax as he returned the smile to her.

"We will wait for you there. When you're carving your way in The Grand Line, remember that at least one Emperor is on your side. You just need two more. Do us all proud Kit."

"I will" She promised.

"Now your question Kinglet"

"Why the change in nicknames?"

"Well I can't really call my king an Anchor, can I?"

"That explains 'Kinglet', why 'Kit'?"

"I was curious and read what is the form of the one that ate that fruit. You'll like it."

"Okay then," she easily accepted the explanation and hugged him tightly.

"What is it Kit?" He asked pulling her closer and tugging her into his chest. He widened his smile and hid his face in her hair.

"Thank you," she said. And in those two words there was a myriad of emotion. 'thank you for helping me protect myself, even if I'm the granddaughter of an enemy; thank you for going so far for me; thank you for believing in me; thank you for being here.'

"You know… I always wanted to have a daughter..." He murmured into her strands, unconsciously tensing when she didn't answer immediately.

"I love you too papa!" She murmured after few seconds of stunned silence and burrowed herself deeper into his arms.

The next day, the Red Force left the docks in Foosha Village for the last time. And while Luffy didn't came to the docks to bid them goodbye, all of the pirates noticed the figure of a girl in white dress and straw hat on the hill close by, seeing them off. 

Right after the Red Force disappeared over the horizon line, Luffy rushed to hide everything that the pirates left for her. Including her precious, oh so precious hat and the chest. She checked everything to be sure she didn't left anything in sight and went off to find someone that could help make her straw hat not too big for her. She  _ did _ remember what caused the pirates to set off from Dawn Island and decided to gauge what Garp's intention were by mentioning how pirates saved her when he wasn't there. 

Again.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Luffy was eating strawberries and licking the juice off her fingers in the Party Bar talking and laughing with Makino. Life was good… Or not, she quickly decided when an oh so familiar person walked right through the wall and with a cheerful denseness, ignoring the glares everyone present leveled at him.

"Lu-chan! Where is my princess? Come give Grandpa a hug~!"

"Grandpa, when will you stop destroying Makino's walls? I like them."

"Bwahahaha… It's cooler that way!" Garp declared, grabbing his granddaughter and pulling her up to hug her properly. With cheeks rubbing and stuff.

"It's not! We have to fix it and the wall has a different color and it doesn't look good. And it's all because of you Grandpa!" Luffy pouted at him, not even trying to escape his clutches. She knew better than that.

"What's under your eye, Lu-chan?" He suddenly asked utterly serious. (Someone  _ dared _ to hurt his little girl!)

"A mean bandit tried to take me ho… hosts… hostage! and ra… ran… ranas… destroy the village, but then nice pirates came and dealt with the bandit. They also promised to make sure there won't be any more attacks on the village if only we'd help them to re… res…" She started babbling tale Mayor and Makino devised together, as to hide Luffy’s new Dream from Garp.

"Resupply Luffy" Makino cut in with patient smile as she was used to little girl's temperament.

"Yes, that! And their captain had that old straw hat and he said that it was his treasure and so now I have a straw hat too!" With every other word Garp paled a little. Bandits? Pirates? Near his princess?

Wait… Straw hat?

"And did that pirate captain have red hair?" He asked faint, fearing the worst.

"Yes! How did you know it? He also had that long, long cape! It was a cool cape, but it's too hot for me to wear a similar one," Luffy babbled cheerfully seemingly ignoring the clear anguish on Garp's face but both Makino and Mayor noticed mischievousness in her eyes and smiled serenely. They agreed with Luffy that Garp deserved the fright for leaving her alone for so long. "And he was very strong… Do you think I could become as strong as him one day?"

"My Luffy… My princess wants to emulate that good for nothing pirate?! Oh no, no, no…My princess will not be anywhere near those outlaws. If you want to be strong then the Marines are the way to go! I even know just the place to make you strong" Garp declared firm, turned around and marched into the forest. His single minded determination made him miss the face of utter concentration on Luffy's face when she did everything she could to remember way back to Foosha. Whatever Garp wanted he could stick it in a sock for all she cared! She was content there!

After a long walk filled with his chatter about how strong of a Marine his precious granddaughter will be one day, they stepped out into the clearing with a hut in it.

"What is this place?" Luffy asked Garp but was ignored so she in turn ignored everything and started petting that nice doggy she found lying around. That is until something wet hit her cheek and when she moved her hand to get it off, she found out what it was.

Disgusting!

That little barbarian on the bison spat on her! Now in another world maybe she'd decide to follow Shanks example and go with pacifist route and try to befriend him. But in this one? She had her target and she was not going to waste time on a brat. She looked at him with disdain.

"If that's how Marine in training behave Granpapa, then I'd rather stay with Shanks and his crew" She announced making Dadan and rest of the bandits pale rapidly, recognising Shanks name as the name pirates that came to them not so long ago used.

"No, no, not! My little princess will not get anywhere close to pirates! Ace will protect you here and keep you safe and healthy.”

"And who will protect me from him? Did you let animals raise him?"

"Bwahahaha… You two will be such good friends" He just laughed her off and turned to leave the forest. Ace waited till Garp was out of sight, 'tched' and left Luffy with the bandits.

"Now listen here girly…" Dadan started threateningly only to be cut off by the surprisingly cold voice of the little girl.

"No, you listen to me bandit," she spat at her with burning eyes. "The only reason you're even alive is because you tried to protect that boy rather than doing cowardly thing and try to run from my friends. I absolutely hate mountain bandits and will not be staying in here. I'll try to come here the moment Grandpa sets foot on the island. If he comes and I not here, you're to tell him that I like to roam the Forest and took off in the morning. The Red Hair Pirates' threat about Foosha Village still stands of course. You are aware who they are, right?"

"Yo-yonko..." One of the bandits whispered scared.

"Correct. Now I'm going back and you will not even try to stop me," she turned on her heel and got back thanks to the remembered earlier path to Foosha Village, with a feeling of a job done well. Seriously, screw the bandits. And screw what Garp wanted.

Back at home she trained, read and learnt stuff useful to have on a pirate ship. (Makino helped her wholeheartedly, remembering how Luffy had declared, with conviction, to be the next Pirate King. Mayor Wood Slap tried to convince her to become a Marine or even just a merchant from time to time but soon gave up seeing that the girl was working hard to realize her dream. The fact that she went straight to him to get some 'leadership lessons' didn't hurt either.)

Months came and went and thanks to regularly doing exercises to help her 'sense' her surroundings, Luffy managed to actually dodge some big animals whenever she went to the Forest. Either to train with one of her weapons or to work on her strength and speed in there. After all what are good reflexes for when she couldn't run away from danger? One of those days when she was running in the forest she sensed someone strong… Incredibly strong on the mountain. And going straight in the place she knew Dadan's hut was, so safe with the knowledge that it was Garp she stumbled her way back there to try and survive whatever training session the Vice-Admiral decided on this time. On her way up she found a small fox about to be mauled by a falcon so she jumped to get him away from the bird and dragged it with her to show how fluffy it was and have an excuse for whatever lateness he'd be angry about. She stumbled her way through the forest just when the freckled boy Garp was adamant was her brother on their last meeting stopped introducing.

"...Sabo, kuso-jiji," She took good look at blonde boy that was standing there. Sabo was wearing blue clothes very similar to the ones nobles in High Garden liked to call casual wear, had blue top hat, goggles and sunny smile with missing tooth.

"Grandpa~ Why are you here?" Luffy asked making sure there was nothing of trepidation she felt in her voice.

"Lu-chan! I'm here to train you of course my little princess!" Garp immediately turned around and opened his arms "Give your Grandpa a hug!"

"Shishishishi! Look how cute the foxy is Grandpa~!" She singsonged moving to the Marine, planting a kiss at his cheek and presenting the caught fox to him.

"That it is. When I was your age I had a pet tiger, it was always following me" Garp boasted to the children and gave them a thumbs up.

"You sure it didn't want to eat you, kuso-jiji?" Ace sneered the words while Luffy squealed something completely different.

"How cute! Shanks told me, his captain allowed him to keep a domesticated Sea King but I guess a tiger is pretty impressive too" She chirped enjoying the way Garp's smile fell a little before it came back in full force.

"Of course that pirate would tell you that…Why did you decide on a fox Lu-chan?"

"It's cute" She promptly answered with deadpan look and then turned conversation around again "Speaking about Shanks, did you find him yet?"

"I did not. Brat's as slippery as his old captain." Garp said aloud and then grumbled "Thinking he can go and make my little princess look up to the pirate he is. Preposterous!"

"Don't worry Grandpa. I'm sure that even if you'd find him Senny-san would not allow you to start a war with a Yonko. Especially if he saved me when you were doing your… duties," she smiled innocently with a tone designed to make its recipient feel guilty.

"Oh well! We're going to train today kids, so put the fox down Lu-chan. This way kids, this way!" He started herding them in the direction every child could see was a really deep ravine. When they got close to it he burst with laughter again and threw them all into it yelling about them becoming strong Marines in the future.

Kids landed in the bottom of the ravine in bundle of limbs and muffled curses when they were trying to untangle themselves.

"So I guess I should properly introduce myself now that the danger is gone. My name is Sabo miss, it's nice to meet you," the blonde smiled and stuck his hand out for her to shake it.

"The name's Luffy. It's good to know that at least one of the boys have some manners in them," she smiled, shaking his hand and taking a few steps to retrieve her straw hat from the flower bed. "And don't celebrate yet. The mission as it is, is to get out of here in one piece. There are wolves living in there."

"Wolves? How are we going to get out of here?"

"Tch, we'll fight our way out, of course. Little princess can do whatever she wants, she's useless anyway," Ace interrupted their conversation and tugged Sabo with him. 

Seriously, boys… 

Luffy smiled mockingly and used the blonde turning around to scold the freckled boy for his remark to make her escape and take to the trees. She climbed one of the trees and started climbing up using the closest vine ladder she prepared beforehand. 

The moment she stumbled upon the ravine she just knew that Garp would use it to 'train' her at least once so she decided to cheat as hell. After all that's what pirates do and with what she managed to read, in the journal Shanks gave her, already - she should train her body to get physical strength safely by doing repeats and by methodical working out. Not the periodic harder sessions with Garp. 

Not that climbing up for so long wasn't hard anyway. She could hear growls of both the wolves and the boys that decided that frontal attack would be best idea when the only weapons they had were lead pipes. And she felt some amount of satisfaction on not only evading that pack (they had young not so long ago so they’d be even more vicious) but also being able to safely climb out while the boy that called her useless suffers that fate he brought onto himself.

After climbing out she set off to finding Garp to wait with him for both the boys. Eventually she found him (and she got lost only twice!) thanks to the fact that his aura was shining brightly in the jungle.

"I'm hungry Granpapa~" She whined stumbling on high roots of the trees Garp was sitting close to.

"Oh?! And how did you manage to get out of ravine so quickly, princess?" He asked passing her basket with berries. Where he got it… She decided she didn't want to know.

"I cheated of course" She laughed and explained before Garp could decide whether he should throw her into it again. "There was no need to become violent enough to fight off the wolves like how boys decided to get to it and so I decided to climb up. My arms are killing me Grandpa~" She whined starting to stuff herself with the fruits.

"You don't want to fight back?"

"I want to be able to avoid fighting if necessary, but I do know there will be times I'll need to fight back to defend myself and those close to me. Doesn't mean I should become like one of those pirates you told me about - trying to pick a fight with everyone and making others suffer." She explained primly sitting herself up and looking at him challengingly. She made her decision earlier. She will make Garp, and whoever else knows about who she is, think she wants to stay civilian. Or at least something akin to one. That way she could protect herself better if only because their surprise would give her additional time to make her escape or to win against whoever attacked her.

"You would be such a good Marine," he sighed but after looking at her pout admitted that maybe letting her near some of the officers would be a really bad idea. Even if only in his head. "I'll still expect you to know how to defend yourself."

"That's why you're teaching me Grandpa," was her cheerful answer.

She spent next few days with Garp in forest being taught how to fight in hand to hand and working on her daggers skill. Garp even insisted on her being able to attack as well as defend so he was giving her lessons from both standard marine program and specialised techniques. That's how Ace and Sabo found them. They came to the campfire dirty, bloody and with clothes in shreds, just to find them chatting about daggers techniques with Garp correcting Luffy's postures when sparring and laughing together.

"How the fuck did you get here before us?!" Ace demanded glaring daggers at the girl, noticing she was in a different dress and had a pair of long knives in her her hands. No doubt only because kuso-jiji knew she was weak enough to need them, he decided quickly stamping down on envy he felt at easy atmosphere between them and the sole fact that Vice-Admiral actually helped her rather than throw her in danger to toughten her up.

"I decided to think a little rather than going against entire pack and risk bruises and bitemarks ‘nii-chan’. You could try it sometimes too" Lu answered cheerfully, with innocent smile that somehow still showed the boys exactly what she thinks about them. It made Ace glower at her and Sabo smile sheepishly admitting to himself that maybe going alone with the 'beat 'em up route' wasn't the best idea ever.

Garp decided they should spend the night and next day as a family and so they went to hunt down a tiger, from which Luffy bailed out citing her not wanting to dirty her new dress as a reason and asked Garp to bring the fur for her. It was starting to get chilly at nights and she couldn't admit to him to sleeping under Shanks' cape all the time. After coming to an agreement with herself, she grabbed a few baskets and made her way to where Garp earlier told her about berries bushes and started collecting them.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

She went to get out the chest with the devil fruit from Shanks almost straight after one of Garp's visit which usually ended with Ace trying to pick a fight with her by calling her a weakling or a spoiled princess, Sabo trying to play the peacekeeper and scolding Ace about manners and Luffy scoffing about how animals shouldn't pretend to be humans and leaving them to get to Foosha. It was quite easy for her to guess that the boy was lonely as hell and generally a little ball of rage and maybe she should help him… But she was selfish by nature and decided not to waste time that she could spend on getting better by trying to break through the brunet's shell and happily left that task to Sabo to deal with.

By that time, she read that people who ate devil fruits were generally more durable that their non fruit user counterparts, that generally all devil fruits were giving their users heightened stamina, speed and strength even if at the highest level of competition that little bust won't matter at all. It would be still something that would help her at the start of her future pirating career. She also read everything she could about how to recognize sea stone and some creative use of haki she decided to try when she’ll finally unlocks it. Unfortunately, Roger decided not to put instruction on how to achieve such a feat so she was left hanging with just information that Haki is a willpower and the exercises the Red Haired Pirates taught her.

By then, she had also read everything about what she can safely expect. About how Kitsunes in legends are tricksters and temptresses so after puberty she can expect a nicer figure that she probably normally wouldn't have and how she would have something called 'sexual aura' (she spent few trips to library trying to find out what could that mean before giving up and asking Mayor what 'sex' is… His face was hilarious, but after a lot of splutters he did explain to her what it is and what kind of dangers young girls could be in) and how she could weave illusions, control fire (well… kind of at least) and heal herself on top of having standard Zoan benefits - heightened senses, better regeneration, stronger muscles, better reaction time… and a mate. 

Apparently for all kitsune's behaviour (one, Roger called 'being cock-tease' - she had to research what does that mean too) they are incredibly loyal and possessive over what they consider theirs. Their family, their friends, their lover. Kitsune can have only one mate at the same time and only death itself can break that connection on their side but connection in itself can exist on both side only for the other with fruit enabling them to have a mate. Namely other Zoans and even then it's not always possible.

So kind of knowing what she can expect she brought the fruit to her mouth and before she could decide against it bit it…

And promptly choked on the awful taste of the thing. Still… she forced herself to chew it properly and swallow, gagging multiple times. She contemplated for a while if she should eat the entire thing to hide all the 'evidence' of the deed or go the easy road and just throw it away. But then she reminded herself of her goal and decided that The King can't go the easy road. That it's time to start earning Shanks' nomination and his faith in her. 

And she ate it whole. 

Very soon, she started to feel like her own skin didn't quite fit her anymore, that she should have a different form… Her instincts took control over her, she felt a strange tingling sensation all over her skin and suddenly her eyes were definitely closer to the floor than earlier.

She briefly panicked before her mind cleared a little and she understood that this was something called the full animal form that Roger wrote in his journal about. So she trotted to the big mirror in the room (the only thing in the room that couldn't be called 'necessary') ...or so she was going to do before she managed to fell over her own now 4 paws and land nose first in the floor. Immediately stifling a pained whine that threatened to break free, she quickly pulled herself up to sit and decided to try and actually control all those new, strange appendages she found herself with and raised her front paws, one after the other, then got up and did the same with her back ones and then raised her tail. Trying very hard to keep it in the air she trotted to the mirror and dropped her tails in shock. 

Yes, tails. 

Rather than one tail she was ready for and expecting to see, she saw nine foxy tails kept stiffly in the air.

She looked at herself with awe. Her fur was as dark as the hair in her human form though it seemed even darker than her hair thanks to the somehow reddish tints on it. Other than her unusual coloring and additional tails she could see someone mistake her for a big fox kit. 

A really big fox kit, seeing how in her fluffy form she was still too big to get under her bed while standing. She yipped in excitement and immediately put her paws over her muzzle, remembering that she needed to be quiet as to not wake Makino up. 

She could not show her that she was now a Devil Fruit user, much less a Mythical Zoan. She could not put her in danger like that. So first things first - she needed to learn to how to walk and control her tails as to not stumble upon them, then she had to morph back into human and go to sleep. Then she could spend next days on learning how to hide additional tails so even if she'd actually screw up and morphed somewhere people could see they would just see a fox. Admittedly big fox, but still - a normal Zoan.

It took her months of careful meditation and exercises before she could feel somewhat confident that she won't transform uncontrollably. Or that she would instinctively put illusions on something. She still had to work on purposely casting her illusions but at least she wouldn't hurt someone by accident… Or so she hoped. Garp was due to visit after all and she needed to be in control as to not show him that she ate a Devil Fruit or in worst case scenario, hide exactly what kind of the fruit she ate.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Luckily it seemed that she was lucky since she managed to survive his 'training session' without morphing even once, though when that tiger was thrown at her she was half expecting to find herself in her furry form from the sheer panic she felt in that moment. Luckily Sabo was close and yanked her from the way of the projectile, sparing her embarrassment at becoming so small and fluffy anywhere near both boys. Thanks to that Garp left the island without further harassing them and they had their traditional interaction where Ace was trying to put her down with how weak and useless she was. Also traditionally, she ignored his remarks and left though not before smirking toothily knowing by now that she should be strong enough to actually hurt the older boy by now. Especially if she'd cheat and bring out the claws her form should have. 

Speaking about… 

She scowled at the thought of her so far unsuccessful tries to morph just one part of her body and resigned herself to more control training. She really, really wanted to be able to walk on two paws with her tails out. 

Like in legends!

Other than that she decided to train her fighting abilities in her fully morphed form (with one tail morphed!) in the forest. Although maybe she should start by observing other foxes… She had truly no idea how to go about it. Oh well… She'll wing it!

Week later, after getting her little foxy ass kicked by smaller wild foxes and getting almost eaten by tigers on the mountain numerous times, she obediently trotted to the only place on the entire island that could actually help her - the Library. 

There she poured over books on the animal kingdom in general and foxes in specific. Everything - from the diet and ways of hunting to their anatomy and body language, since her instincts were still different than those of regular foxes and she was constantly messing up body signals. Few times that she knew of and gods only know how many times that she didn't know of. 

Only after intense studies on foxes in general she braved herself to go back to the forest. Then she spent few weeks in just her furry form staying close to the pair of foxes who recognized her as a kit… and from the way female immediately accepted her, Luffy thought she could be that small fox she grabbed before she got mauled year ago. Both adult foxes taught her how to hunt and fight as they would for their own kits, how to hide properly and escape from bigger predators, what to eat and what to avoid. Hell, she learned more in those weeks than in any of Garp's training sessions ever and so when she came back to Makino, with intense need for a proper shower and a bed she was not happy to hear that Garp send the letter to the Mayor about coming back soon. She barely managed to get used to sleeping in her human form again rather than curling with other foxes when she heard a warning scream about a marine ship coming and she had to grab the basket with fruits and run into the forest to pretend to be staying with her so called 'brothers' again.

She run straight to Dadan's hut and demanded to know where those two idiots are, just to learn that the boys made their tree hut somewhere and did not come back other than to use the tub in a while. After quick warning that Garp is coming and officially she decided to stay with Dadan's bandits for a tub she run off into the direction one of the bandits… Modra? Morda? doesn't matter, bandit pointed her the boys to be in. By then she started to feel the enormous aura of her grandfather on the mountain. She managed to get to the tree house just as Garp himself was coming into the clearing and started to loudly complain about how her 'brothers' were mean and if they don't want to get sick then they should also eat fruits and not just meat. 

(Were there any acting prizes in Grand Line? ‘Cause she deserved one for simply being able to convince Garp that she cared about their health.)

"Bwahahaha! Listen to your sister boys, even I couldn't survive just on meat" Garp laughed aloud, which caused both boys to stop staring at her incredulously and move their heads to where the voice came from.

"What are you doing here?! Kuso-jiji!" Ace hollered with his face paling from the fear of the numerous Fists of Love he had already gathered for his backtalk.

"Grandpa~ You're back!" Luffy singsonged enjoying her own immunity from being hit. Or at least from being hit as fast and hard as boys - Garp enjoyed making it a game for her to train her reflexes. And even that was only because the boys were complaining about her never being hit with them.

"Of course I'm back princess!" Garp crooned happily and lifted her to hug her properly. "Did you miss your grandpa Lu-chan?"

"I did," she giggled looking evilly at the rapidly paling boys in the tree house window. "And the boys missed you too Grandpa. They're just too shy to tell you it." Another happy giggle escaped her lips at the look of absolute wonder in the old marine eyes and absolute horror etched at Ace's and Sabo's faces.

"Hiding their love, are they?" Garp growled menacingly, putting Luffy down and turned to face the tree properly. "Get down here you little brats!" He roared and jumped up to get them down. A few clumsy traps and two punches later, both boys were sitting between the roots of the tree with big bumps. Luffy smiled mischievously at that and got up.

"Strawberry?" She asked them offering the basket with fruits to them. Before Garp managed to burst in happy laughter again, the basket was torn from her hands and the little ball of rage was up in her face.

"We don't want your fucking strawberries! We don't want anything from you, you fucking weakling! How dare you come here and pretend to be one of us! How dare you cause the fucking geezer to hurt us! Get the fucking hint! Jump off the fucking cliff and die already!" Ace screamed at her and tried to punch her when her own patience finally snapped as well. She caught the boy’s fist and moved letting his own moment to tumble him behind her while twisting his arm and falling herself on his back.

She was working her ass since she was just a little girl (not that she was much bigger now, but still…)

She was taught by both Marines and Pirates how to defend herself and how to survive.

She was a fucking Nominee for a King of Pirates title… (She was the only child of a highest bounty alive.) and that stupid brat dared…

"Listen here Acey, darling…  _ MY _ grandfather adopted both you and the little noble from the city. That means we're family. Oh believe me, more than reluctant on my side… But family. You do NOT attack your family. Even  _ animals _ know that." She sneered at him and put more force to her knee on his spine. Then she raised her head and looked at surprisingly solemn look at Garp's face. "I think I'll let you spend time with your grandsons Grandpa, I'll go back to Foosha." Even she heard her voice quaver a little and she couldn't lie to herself that her suddenly worsened vision wasn't because of tears.

She turned around and fled the clearing and straight to Foosha village morphing into a fox around the road and back before transforming back while coming out of the woods. No, she didn't like them. No, she didn't want to be with them. Yes, she knew exactly what he thought about her… And still having it spat in her face broke her heart a little. The moment she came back to the village she run straight to the Party Bar and next to worried Makino, grabbed her bo staff and got back out of there to the little clearing close to the village where she normally trained with any weapon. There she started to work her anger and pain out.

After that incident she didn't even pretend to be anywhere near close to the boys and when Garp came to Dawn Island she waited for him in the docks and obediently trailed after him to do her part of the 'training'. Completely ignoring the existence of the boys, not talking at all, neither to them nor Garp, just getting out of whatever trouble Garp threw them in. When they were all exhausted sitting around the fire and eating whatever Garp caught for them she always ate her portion quickly and then got up to grab her daggers and do her katas. Often times with a guilty looking Garp getting up straight after her and correcting her posture sometimes, more often than not to grab his own daggers and ‘spar’ with her.

And while she noticed them few times either stealing in Edge Town on her way to library or loitering around Foosha Village with increasingly guilty expressions she ignored them and set to working herself to the bone learning how to sew, cook (Makino finally cawed and decided she's mature enough to start learning both parts), give proper first aid (from the village doctor), sail and navigate. Along with other… useful skills. She was constantly working on her speed, strength and flexibility and weapons. 

To do all of that she was waking up and going to sleep with the sun. 

With just one target in sight - to be the strongest. 

To be the freest. 

To be The King.


	2. Almost There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei and his publishers. Idea's mine  
> Warnings and canon differences:  
> AU: female, smart, mature, different devil fruit Luffy  
> AU: pirate titles actually matter. Yonko and most of pirates feel the need to actually somehow adhere to The King's wishes so the title is also a little more formal. To become The King candidate needs: a) nomination from member of previous King's crew (if alive); b) support/acknowledgement of at least 3 Yonko; c) reach the Raftel  
> AU: additional crew members  
> OOC: characters' personalities will be changing as a result of interactions with Luffy and other people

Luffy smiled with accomplishment on finally seeing the Conomi Islands, happy that countless hours spent on learning navigation gave fruits and helped her in her  _ not-exactly _ legal adventure… 

Mean Makino - she just wanted some tangerines, why did she have to wait for a merchant ship to swing by if it's just a week long journey there? She checked the weather forecasts three times, prepared a harness as to not drown should she fall into the water and chose the easiest current to sail on… 

She'll even bring some crates for Makino and the Mayor as apologies so they shouldn't be very mad, right? 

Yeah… She'll be lectured when she got back… But at least she'll have her tangerines so all will be good.

Her mind unconsciously went to the other reason for her little adventure - Garp's other 'grandchildren'… Both boys were seen around Fuusha more often than not and by Makino words 'were looking for a little girl wearing a straw hat going by the name Luffy'. At first, some of the adults around tried to tease her about being a little heart-breaker but then she started pouting and complaining how normally being stalked isn't something to be congratulated about. 

After that (and a few others reminders that she didn't want to have them anywhere near her) the adults and even other children in the village (mean, little monsters calling her freakish for her  _ Monkey _ strength) started to tell the boys off and insisting they leave the village right away. She had no idea what exactly did Garp do to them but after a year, she was more than a little tired of being stalked and sincerely hoped they'd just give up already. 

She was happy to be alone… 

Well… 

Content with just her training… 

She was alright. 

Everything was just  _ alright _ .

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Luffy docked her small boat and after making sure all the knots were tight, skipped off to the village she docked at, chanting under her breath 'tangerines' and smiling with anticipation. But the moment she arrived in the village plaza she froze for a moment sensing tension between the villagers and the pirate group that didn't exactly look human. 

Could they be?

"Whoa… Are you fishmen?" She ran in the direction of the pirate group. At its front stood a blue-skinned man with a long, sharp nose, a sharp looking shark fin on his back, two red tattoos and a strange looking sword. The man was wearing only green trousers with a purple sash around them and a strange bronze hat and was smiling toothily. And yet there was wariness and resignation in his eyes. Was he treated badly by humans before?

"So what if we are?"

"Really? Like Fisher Tiger? Do you know Fisher Tiger? He saved all those slaves from Mariejois. I want to be just as determined as he is! Do you know what he's up to now? Why are you in East Blue? Were there any slavers reported here? Did you come here to protect us from them? You're sooo cool! What is that thing? Is it a sword?" Luffy rambled impossibly fast, looking at them with stars in her eyes dumbfounding not only all those scared villagers, but also the fishmen, who were ready to become violent not so long ago.

"Get away from those monsters, girl!" A short, but tough looking woman shouted. She was wearing green shirt with some kind of letters, Luffy couldn't see because of the distance and had that really strange hairstyle. For a moment she thought the woman allowed one of the girls standing behind her to style her hair but then she didn't think one of the girls would do that to her. Other than the short shaved fuchsia hair, she had her longer strands of hair only in a ponytail, which was held by a single strand of her on the middle of her head, a short fringe and a pair of long strands of hair trailing down her ears. All in all, Luffy decided that the woman looked totally ridiculous. "They'll kill you!" Luffy deflated after hearing that and bowed her head a little, causing the fishmen closest to her to tense.

(They called her that as well… 

Villagers, Bandits, people that have seen her helping carrying things around…

Even Mayor had in the past called her strength freakish.

Why?)

"Why is it that every time someone's different they're called monster?" She asked just loud enough for everyone around to hear her. "Why are humans so quick to judge people they have no right to judge? Humans, Fishmen, Giants, Mermaids and Minks. We're all living together on the same planet. And yet we're trying to kill each other only because of how different we are. Next thing you'll say that all Marines are just, Pirates are evil and Nobles are all benevolent beings who act only for betterment of people on their lands." Luffy's bitter voice, full of experience, no child should have, made every single villager around look at the ground ashamed. That was until they took another look at the armed Fishmen standing in the middle of the village. Luckily Luffy continued to talk over any protest villagers could voice. "Your good Marines allow for slavery in the hands of the Tenryuubito, they even help them. Your great, just Marines go and murder civilians when ordered by their masters. Your evil Pirates… Fishmen Pirates! Released every single slave of the Tenryuubito two years ago. Your evil Pirates are sailing around and calling each other family. And it's not just anyone - the Yonko Whitebeard calls his crew 'children'. Evil aren't they? And Nobles? Your benevolent, gentle Nobles… Just two years ago they burned down entire part of the city on the island I live at. With its population still inside." Luffy raised her eyes full of determination and disappointment on villagers and put her hands on her hips. "And now you're calling them monsters just because they look different?! Did they do anything to you? Or are you just reacting to race and Jolly Roger? How dare you call yourself adults and teach all the children here the same behavior!?"

"You're really not scared of us child?" The apparent leader of the fishmen knelt down to look into her eyes.

"Should I be scared of you?" Luffy tilted her head and blinked with visible incomprehension.

"Most people are..."

"I'm not 'people'. I'm Luffy! What's your name fishman-san?"

"I'm… Arlong. My name is Arlong. And yes, I know Fisher Tiger. I sailed under him. We fell into a trap when we were returning one of the slaves to her home. Her parents contacted the marines..."

"I'm sorry…" She murmured immediately latching herself onto his neck and hugging him tightly.

"We chose East Blue randomly and no, slavers are rarely reported." He finished his answers carefully circling the small child who was not only not scared of him, but also defending his entire race and offering comfort to a complete stranger.

"Will you be staying here? Or are you going back to the Grand Line?"

"Do you want us to stay?"

"You need some peace, don't you?"

"You're a terrifying little monster, aren't you?"

"So I am," she answered to his smile with one of her own. Bright and happy and so precious. If she'd just open her eyes she would see look of awe and peace on the fishmen's faces. And almost incredibly, fond look from some of them were leveled at her. So different from the one they had when she started asking. But she didn't, so she didn't know what kind of difference those few kind, honest words did.

"As the little monster here said, we're here to offer our protection from pirates and slavers. We'd expect your village to pay five 500 000 beli monthly. And maybe show us which kind of land would be free for us to stay on." Arlong announced making a snap decision. It was nice to not be feared. He wanted more of that feeling…

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

The beach was peaceful. The stars were twinkling and the bonfires were big and bright, different meats were being barbecued around and adults all had some alcoholic drinks in hands. In the middle of entire crew of fishmen sat a small girl in a blue dress with a straw hat hanging on her back thanks to the string it had. 

"The Princess is really big? Soo cool~!"

"Yes, we fishmen can grow in different sizes. Our genetics are kind of screwed like that," the doctor of the Arlong Pirates explained to the starry-eyed girl who tried to soak in as much information and stories as possible.

"And she has pink hair? Seriously?"

"Yes, Lu. Princess Shirahoshi has pink hair. Prince Fukaboshi has blue hair, Queen Otohime was blonde and King Neptune is ginger. Don't ask me how that works, I don't know"

"Booo… Tell me what kind of games did you played as kids then. Better yet – teach me?" She whined making pleading eyes.

"Shahahaha! We have similar playgrounds to human ones - just no sandboxes and more swings," Arlong swung around them and plopped next to the girl who immediately snuggled up to him. Fire was nice in itself but Arlong was so warm. "Other than that, there is a kind of coral that we use to create bubbles for mermen to float on. They are popular with children of every kind and I remember even some adults that used to come and float with us to relax."

"Do you have that coral here?" Arlong looked at Luffy's big, hopeful eyes and smirked.

"Nope. You'll have to be one of those adults that float with children."

"Boo…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll fit right in, chibi."

"I'm not a chibi!"

"You sure? You're pretty small. Even for a human."

"I'm only 10! Of course I'm still small. Just wait till I'll be older! I'll be big and tall and strong and free!" Luffy puffed her cheeks looking with righteous indignation at the laughing fishman.

"You can become strong and free," Arlong allowed muffling his chuckles. "But big and tall?" He laughed again, absolutely destroying any composure the other fishmen could keep and causing them to burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter and Luffy to turn away from him and trudge her lower lip out into a pout.

"Meanie!" She whined again.

She was not fighting the smile that tried to bloom on her lips.

She was  _ not _ .

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

She was planning to spend only a day at the archipelago and go right back but the cheerful and somewhat awed attitude of the fishmen crew and their tales of the Ryugu Kingdom and the other islands in both New World and Paradise kept her in there for a week. That and the warm welcome she got from most members, some of them were still hesitant to be near her and treated her somewhat gruffly but she understood. 

They were hurt. 

Badly. 

She could wait for them to learn that not every human is automatically a bad person. Just as they could wait for the citizens of Conomi Islands to relax around them fully. 

But they all were working on that so that was what was important.

Her new friends were so different from Shanks's crew though. Where the Red Hair Pirates were carefree and certain of their own strength and ability to protect their crew, the Arlong Pirates were simply awed at being able to freely walk around the island with a real sky, to be able to feel real sun rays on their skin, to see somewhat wary acceptance of villagers and know that they're reluctant because of jolly roger not because of the webs between their fingers. 

(Apparently after being scolded by a little child they decided that they could be just as courageous as said child)

They looked so happy, she found herself smiling without a conscious thought. 

See? She was smiling even now - in her little boat speeding back to Dawn Island thanks to her new fishman friend towing it, with its sails furled and tangerine crates and herself safely secured. After she warned them she can't swim they prepared sturdier rope harness to put her in. Just in case. She smiled again and let her thoughts wander to members of that, for the lack of better word, family currently protecting the islands in East Blue.

Kakuzu - a serious, little pessimistic doctor cardinal fish fishman (and getting out from him exactly what kind of fish he was based on was a pain) with an almost unhealthy fascination towards different styles of clothing and materials. He was a brilliant surgeon and it seemed that his needle skills passed on to his civilian interests. Most of the clothing the fishmen crew wore came from his hands and Luffy had to threaten him to dye all his material in neon pink if he'd make anything with Hawaii patterns for her to stop him.

Sanaria - with her calm and somehow lazy behaviour and overall friendliness didn't seem like someone that would be head scout of pirate crew. Hell she didn't seem like someone to even be part of a pirate crew. The brownish nurse shark fishwoman was excellent at not being noticed in water and similar to her fishy counterpart was a lot more active at nights than at daytime. She was moving with deceptive slowness as well, which Luffy learned the hard way after being thoroughly beaten at tag by her. Sanaria was also fascinated by land plants and immediately after setting camp caught Luffy and demanded to be taught how to recognize and take care of plants for which Luffy laughed and invited her to Fuusha village to talk to Makino (after warning the entire crew about Garp and his visits of course) about them.

Then there was Chew, the blue-skinned sniper of the crew, she heard someone say that he was a smelt-whiting based fishman. Calm, a little arrogant, but try to even touch his necklace and you'll see that temper of his. Chew was also another victim of an awful disease that plagued almost the entire Arlong crew - liking-wearing-flip-flops-itis. The crew also quickly warned Luffy to not comment on his lips unless she'd like to take a swim in the ocean, since he was a 'little' sensitive on that point.

Hatchi - an octopus based fishman with a soft heart and a penchant for getting into trouble. He was also a little hard on thinking, but nothing that couldn't be found endearing in  _ small _ doses. He was the first one to fully warm up to her and believe that she just wanted to spend time with them. He was the official caretaker of the sea kings that Arlong's crew brought with them from Grand Line. Moomoo was his favorite, the sea cow's appetite and cowardice meant that the rest of the crew didn't really care for him. 

Other than Moomoo, they had with them were Terokk - a sea parrot covered in orange and pink feathers with two small fins imitating wings and a wicked looking beak that, should she believe the crew's boasts, was strong enough to destroy a marine's ship hull with just one strike. Terokk was also the cheerful and energetic of the trio. And of course her personal favourite - Jormy, an enormous sea snake, black as night with velvety green scales here and there giving him an otherworldly look and a big flange he would flare now and then. He was the laziest and yet the deadliest of them all. Hatchi and Kuroobi both warned her numerous times to be careful and not get close to his fangs, since other than his size he had also deadly venom going for him.

Speaking about Kuroobi – the gentle and strict Kuroobi, whose first concern was for Luffy to answer questions about her safety in her village and quiz her on sailing knowledge. After both 'tests', the green-skinned ray fishman straight out demanded for her to train more and maybe pick up some additional styles and explained the horrors of slavery to her and more importantly how to spot and escape from slavers. At the end of her stay he even offered to supervise her training from then on. Under all those scowls he was just a big softie.

And finally the captain himself - Arlong was… Lonely, funny, sarcastic, caring. He quickly become the big brother she was yearning for. Distrustful to most of the humans and yet soft and careful around children, playful and protective when around his family but arrogant and cruel when facing those he considers a danger. Selfish. Exactly how she imagined pirates to be. She didn't want to lose him after setting sail… Suddenly she smiled toothily, an idea popping into her head. 

What if…?

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Luffy smiled at her memories, going back to the Party Bar for lunch. Both lectures she got from both Makino and the Mayor and getting grounded in the village was well worth the friends she made in Arlong's crew that time. Now, after almost a year of long talks with the Mayor, she finally understood what kind of state the entire crew was in and was appropriately awed that just simple kindness from a child could break them out of that dark, dark place. The Mayor helped her understand exactly what kind of welcome most fishmen came to expect from humans. Even on the Grand Line where strange should be considered normal and exactly how precious to them the unabashed kindness and faith from little child in the Blues was, where they're considered straight up monsters. 

In fact she proudly considered it her first successful 'political' move, it didn't matter that it was not on purpose. They were Pirates and as a future King she felt it to be her responsibility to give them peace when they were seeking it. She was also incredibly happy that Sanaria did come to Fuusha and was warmly welcomed by villagers. She even struck a fast friendship with Makino thanks to their shared interest in gardening. Lately whenever she came, Arlong or Kuroobi tagged along and took her aside to talk and play cards with her, sometimes to help her train.

So lost in her thoughts she was, she didn't even realize she entered the Party Bar and mechanically sat on her favorite chair until the smell of food put before her became too strong to ignore and so she jerked her head and started eating Makino's special curry.

"So you're the girl Redhair likes so much," the sudden noise startled her, causing her to jump and just barely stay sitting upright. She turned around to take in the form of the imposing man she sat next to and didn't even notice.

"Mother-" She blurted seeing the face that Benn had showed her on a poster when explaining how Shichibukai worked. The only Shichibukai known to work somehow closely with the Redhair Pirates. Dracule Mihawk was sitting right next to her in all his glory. With a wide brimmed hat with a feather, long coat, no shirt and a long sheathless katana on his back - Yoru.

"Language Luffy!" Makino immediately scolded her charge.

"Sorry Makino," Luffy smiled sheepishly and turned her full attention to the extremely dangerous swordsman sitting next to her. "How did Shanks manage to convince you to come here?" She asked incredulously, remembering that Shanks promised her someone to teach her 'how to swing a sword' and connected the dots.

"By promising me a diligent student and a crate of my favourite wine for every month 'till you set sail. Or resign." Mihawk smiled chillingly, obviously hoping for the second option. But that was an occasion Luffy couldn't let go by… Lessons from Dracule Mihawk! "When will that be exactly?"

"6 years and 8 months from now on!" She answered promptly…

"'6 years and 8 months from now on, Shishou'," and got immediately corrected.

"'6 years and 8 months from now on, Shishou'!" Luffy obediently repeated, she was ready to smack herself. Of course someone of this caliber wouldn't put up with her audacity. She really needed to curb it down. She's not The King. Not  _ yet _ .

"Good, you're not as dense as I was expecting from Redhair's protégé. Name?"

"...Luffy, Shishou," Luffy bit her tongue, when it immediately tried to form 'Monkey D. Luffy'. That's another thing she needed to curb down. Both Garp and Dragon were known by that surname. Even if most people knew them by 'Garp the Hero'/'Garp the Fist' and 'Revolutionary Dragon'... Those that would kill her just for existing (on both sides of the conflict) would know the surname. It was too dangerous to use it.

"Hiding your surname from Pirates is a good idea, but I'm a Shichibukai. I know it already," Mihawk reprimanded gently, visibly approving of her tries to hide her heritage.

"Be that as it may, Shishou. I need to make it into a habit."

"That's true," He conceded the point and raised tankard of wine to his lips. "What is it that you're already trained in?" His off handed question caught her unprepared but even so she quickly answered.

"Defensive hand to hand; daggers with my grandfather's help; bo staff thought that's mostly self-taught, with the basics beaten into me by Benn Beckman; and according to Yasopp I'm not a terrible shot. No practice since they left though, little girls in the Blues can't buy gunpowder..." She rattled on what she already practiced.

"I see. So at least you should have proper working discipline. Well here's how we'll do it, girl. For obvious reasons I cannot spend much time in East Blue, so I'll be coming once a year for a month. Then I will be giving you some new katas and exercises. It's your responsibility to learn how to use them correctly and how to adjust them to different types of blades. If I ever find your progress non-satisfactory, our lessons are terminated. Permanently."

"Understood, Shishou!" She swallowed with both excitement and a little of dread.

"Good. Then get up girl and take the bokken by the door. We're starting immediately," after grabbing said bokken she led him to the clearing just at the start of the mountain she claimed as her own training space. There were few shooting targets from before Red Hairs left the island, some straw dummies for her to practice her dagger and staff work. They also worked when she decided to learn throwing her knives. Mostly because it looked cool.

"I don't expect you to actually understand the beauty of the art. Not right now. But by the time I'll be finished with you, you will. Your sword will be your best friend, an extension of your will, a part of your body. Your partner and defender. Your first instinct in the face of danger will be to go for your sword. But in the end of a day sword is only a tool. It parries, it blocks, it protects. At the same time it cuts, it slices and it stabs. It kills and cripples. It is you that decides what will be protected and what will destroyed. It's your heart that chooses the target and your hand that directs the blade against your enemies. Understood?" Mihawk's lecture was delivered with the haughty tone of a master in the art.

"I think so, Shishou," Luffy nodded after mulling over his words for a minute or so.

"Good. Now we'll go over different Blade types and standard sword types. For the Blade Types: We have 12 Supreme Grade Swords, one of the examples will be my Yoru or Shanks' own Gryphon; 21 Great Grade Swords, here as an example we can get Shisui wielded once by Ryuma the King of Wano Country; 50 Skillful Grade Swords, Yamaoroshi is one of the swords of that grade; And then there are all those Grade Swords. I expect you to find out about the swords' history and differences from the books I left at that barmaid's place. There you can also find out about the differences in weapon types and in fighting with and against them. For now you should know that since Wano is considered the home of the best swordsmen in the world, so katana style swords are the most popular. Yoru herself is a katana, another similarly popular choice would be the saber, like Gryphon, so those are two kinds of swords I'll teach you how to defend yourself from. Other than that, you'll need to learn the differences in attack or defense by yourself. If you can, feel free to ask for help from other swordsmen but I will expect you to keep to the style taught by me every time I come visit you here. On the seas you'll be able to use whatever style you want. Questions?

"No, Shishou."

"Let's get to it then. Copy my grip…"

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

The following year was spent with new training routine, whenever she wasn't visiting Conomi Islands and her friends - before eating breakfast she went running for a bit and did her staff katas. Then she ate with Makino-nee, helped her fix clothes if there were any holes and run to the forest. She practiced with daggers and her bokken then. When Kuroobi came with Sanaria, she got lessons in basics of fishman karate. Just enough for her to keep her distance but whenever it was Arlong that came with her, she had him help her with doing her katas and sparring with her. And in the evenings, she was meditating and either doing her exercises or working on her devil fruit ability.

Her awareness of her whereabouts was getting better and better. She didn't even need to focus to sense her grandfather or Shishou anymore. And she learned how to transform only parts of her body, so taking form with just ears and one tail was something she did instinctively when she needed to access additional strength. She also was pretty good in transforming just her claws, after deciding to keep it as her backup hand-to-hand option. 

She was pretty happy with her progress. Especially since, thanks to constant movement and training, her stamina, speed and even strength were getting better and better. And that meant she was able to complete Garp's training faster and faster, often finding shortcuts and other cheats as to not use her devil fruit abilities at the sessions. For all the insults she still was getting from freckled boy, Garp insistently called her 'brother', she loved the face he was making every single time he came to join Garp by the bonfire, dirty, often times bloody but so proud of himself, just to see her already changed and again training.

Yes, that was mean. She knew it. 

Did she care though? Not really. While over the years she struck somewhat shaky acquaintance with Sabo, she really couldn't stand Ace. With Sabo it was easy. They were polite to each other, they discussed books from library in Edge Town any of them managed to get their hands on and then they left each other's company. With Ace…He insulted her, she ignored him, he tried to grab her, she evaded his hands, he made her patience snap, she snarled…

Luffy took deep breath and focused on her opponent, a big ass tiger Garp caught somewhere in the mountain, and cursed. Both boys took to carrying pipes everywhere with them, but she only had her daggers. And the tiger was big… It growled and lunged. She rolled out of the way. It growled again and she took on her stance. Low in the knees, with daggers ready. 

She locked her eyes with the tiger's and took another deep breath. The tiger screeched and somehow she, for the lack of better word, sensed its movement before it lunged. She evaded again, fully on instinct driven by her Devil Fruit. Both Kitsunes and normal foxes were predators that specialized in ambushes. Laying a trap and pouncing while the enemy was distracted… 

So she slowed her movements, getting a little sluggish, few more swipes from the tiger, each evaded just by a hair length. 

And it lunged again. 

Just for Luffy to pump in additional speed into her legs and lunge herself at the tiger. 

She tried to bury one of her daggers into animal's neck but missed thanks to the surprising amount of energy she used and managed to just bury the other one - straight into the animal's chest and, thanks to her momentum, gut the cat. 

She stumbled out from under it before all its live left it and put her hand on one of the trees to steady herself. She was suspiciously tired for just escaping the ravine and later fighting the tiger. Then she heard gasp.

"Lu… Luffy what is that?" Sabo's question and finger pointed at her head brought everyone's attention to her head. She carefully raised her hand up and patted her hair, and then she understood why both boys were gaping while Garp was fuming. On top of her head, were nestled fox ears. She had somehow transformed mid fight. She sighed in relief upon noticing she at least didn't have any tails out.

"My ears?" Luffy immediately decided to go for the 'I'm clueless' defense. After all, Garp did look quite angry right now. No need to tell him that she ate the fruit on purpose.

"They are animal ears!" Sabo's screech reminded her, rather painfully, about her heightened senses in that form, making her wince.

"They're pretty cute, aren't they? I was training in forest one day and they just appeared. Grandpa, do you know what are they?" She cocked her head and put her best 'totally innocent and clueless' face. It was working pretty well whenever she was begging off something out of people in Cocoyashi or Gosa, unfortunately the villagers from Fuusha became immune to it long ago.

"Lu-chan… Did you eat a strange looking and awful tasting fruit?" Garp asked coming closer to his only blood grandchild with a slightly raised fist. Luffy winced, knowing what's about to come but soldiered on and answered anyway.

"I bit a strange fruit - it looked just like normal strawberry. But it tasted rancid"

"FIST OF LOVE!" Blackened fist came crashing down on Luffy, who tried to jump away only to have it hit its target anyway.

"What was that for?!" She whimpered on the floor sitting, touching her hurting head and looking up with tears in her eyes. Not that it really hurt… Why was she even trying to kid herself? It hurt like hell. She could tell Garp pulled his punch but still, it was just enough to give her justification to tear up.

"You ate a Devil Fruit Luffy!" Garp wailed, knelt down and embraced her. "My little princess will never be able to swim again and what for? Just a zoan?!" He whimpered pitifully, almost squashing her to his chest.

"Grandpa~!" She started to push to get some much needed air. "What is a zoan?"

"Not going to comment on not being able to swim, huh?" He grouched raising his fist again, making Luffy duck down, Sabo wince and Ace laugh tauntingly, visibly pleased with the fact that for once she was on the receiving end of the fist and not him.

"We have a tub, Grandpa. I learned that the hard way already," she murmured circling his neck with her arms and looking up at him absolutely fake tears. Luckily they were enough this time.

"Ugh… My poor, poor Lu-chan… There are 3 types of devil fruits Lu-chan. Logia – which allows you to become one of the elements, widely considered the most powerful, and specialized in wide area attacks; Zoan - the ones that allow you to become an animal. If you'll show me your tail later, I'll tell you what you are. Zoans are the most straightforward fruit type. You can just transform into your fully animal form or any of your half-forms. The last one is Paramecia which includes everything that is neither Logia nor Zoan," Garp explained, taking on a tone of an experienced teacher. In the safety of her mind, Luffy scoffed, thinking that it was probably a speech he had to give quite a few times for him to remember it so perfectly. She suppressed a snort and went over his explanation again… It was almost identical to the one Roger wrote in her journal. Almost.

"'Any of my half-forms' Grandpa?"

"Accomplished Zoans can achieve up to seven different forms," he explained with the example of few of his colleagues.

"I see…" She answered and went deep in thought.

"So what? Is Princess even more freakish now?" Ace's insult and Sabo's resulting yell barely registered in her mind. She remembered from the journal that Seastone will weaken her immediately on contact. But Garp didn't tell her about it. Why? Did he forgot? Or was it on purpose? Did he… Did he plan to keep it in secret so that marines to capture her easier in the future?

"Ace!"

"Grandpa, is it just water I have to be careful around now?" She asked hoping that maybe he just forgot after all...

"There is also Seastone. It weakens every fruit user, but with enough training it can be somehow bypassed." He explained readily. "That blonde brat on Whitebeard's ship… Mango I think, is being known as being able to fight with Seastone on. But I guess being mythical zoan he had to learn and to do it quickly. Bwahahaha!" Garp's laughter caused her to blanch. Mythical zoan. Like her… In danger of being fucking enslaved and her grandfather is laughing...

"What is mythical zoan?"

"Zoan fruits have two underclasses: ancient zoans - which changes its users into long extinct animals; and mythical zoans – which allows its users to transform into creatures from myths. There is only one known ancient zoan - that'd be Lieutenant Diez Drake from North Blue and also the only known mythical zoan - that'd be Mango, who is Whitebeard's first mate."

"What are they transforming into, Grandpa?"

"Lieutenant Diez transforms into a dinosaur. A T-Rex I think. And Mango? Some kind of flaming bird. Turkey maybe?" Garp explained in his 'sneaky' voice.

"Turkey?" Sabo asked incredulously

"Yup! You see now? Marines are cooler, you should try…" He tried to coax them just to get the same answers he always got.

"No way kuso-jiji!"

"No, thank you."

"Grandpa~!"

"But you'd look so cute in the uniform Lu-chan~!"

"Grandpa!"

"Fine, fine…Now show me the tail. Or even better, fully transform for me."

"Ugh…Here you go," she conceded and transformed in her fully furry form, taking care to just produce one tail. She really, really didn't want Garp to learn about her status as mythical zoan. Not after his laughter at poor Mango's situation.

"Fox, huh? Could be worse," Garp smiled plucking Luffy from the grass, laying her on his knee and starting to pet her fur.

"You're so fluffy Luffy~!" Sabo coed with pure mischief in his eyes.

"Khhhh…" Luffy's only reaction was pause in her purring to snarl at him.

"That's a big form. Bigger than I'd thought you'd have," the only adult in company admitted, starting to scratch behind her ears.

"Well at least it'll be useful for something."

"Well zoans are excellent offensive devil fruits, though I guess you could use it as part of your defense. You just need to train hard."

"Of course I will train hard. I'm a Monkey after all."

"Bwahahaha! That's my granddaughter! If you're able to transform just your claws, you won't need to be worried about forgetting your daggers anymore!" He smiled at her, while Luffy tried hard… Really hard not to roll her eyes. 

She did thought about that already. 

Thank you very much.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Since eating her Devil Fruit, her favorite reading spot was on a gentle riverbank, where she could still be near water without being in danger of falling in. She learned the hard way that while running water wasn't so bad, getting into the river was still a really Bad Idea. Luckily, Chew was with her that day and had fished her out of there. And later babbled inside their settlement and so every single fishman in East Blue lectured her on water safety. 

Yay… Well at least she had her excuse to ask Arlong to go with her to the Grand Line when she's old enough to set sail. 

After all they clearly didn’t trust her to not fall into the water…

She was just reading a book with a title that should really be shortened to 'Politics 101', when something rudely interrupted her lecture.

"What the fuck are you doing here princess?" She sighed recognizing Portgas's voice. Of course the day was too beautiful for anything to not destroy it, wasn't it?

"I certainly didn't come here to try and start a conversation with you," She answered with just enough disdain to signal to any intelligent being that she didn't wish to be interrupted. Even that blue haired girl from Cocoyashi was giving up on making any conversation after hearing that tone.

"Oh? Think you're better than me, aren't you?" It seemed he wasn't an intelligent being, rather than leave her the hell alone as she had indicated already, he bristled and took a few steps forward.

"Are those my thoughts? Or yours?" She countered, finally raising her head to look at him and smiled seeing his companion "Sabo, hello!"

"Didn't see you there Luffy. How's the book?" He immediately pounced on his chance of changing direction of that 'conversation' and indicating the book laid out before her with the pipe-free hand of his.

"Somewhat enjoyable. I really hate the topic, though knowing at least the basics would make my live easier later on," she answered with a grimace, raising the book and showing him its title.

"Oh? Gonna become a noble?" Sabo smiled bitterly recognizing it as one of the books he had to memorize in his noble childhood.

"Well… I guess from one perspective that'd be true…" Technically...

"Oh? Do tell."

"Nah, I think I'll keep it a secret. I hope you won't be anywhere near Grandpa the moment he learns about my life choices!" She smiled cheerfully with a mischievous light. She could just imagine the excellent chaos that could happen...

"Do one of those life choices have anything to do with the man I've seen you with?" He asked delicately.

"Finally admitting to stalking me?" Luffy raised an eyebrow at the blushing Sabo

"While I wouldn't peg him for nobility I guess he looked classy enough…" The blond boy ignored her comment and fought down his blush to try and lead her to spill a secret.

"Shishishishi! Never thought I'd hear anyone call my Shishou 'classy'!" Luffy immediately burst into giggles, just imagining Mihawk's face at being called classy had her clutching her stomach.

"Shishou?"

"Mhmm…"

"Something more?"

"Nah, where's the fun in telling you whatever you want to know?"

"Oh? Not gonna admit you needed someone more just to teach you sewing?" Ace cut in, visibly annoyed at easy camaraderie between the two. Which just cracked her again.

"Shishishishi… Shishou… Needle… shishishishi!"

"Ace…That man had big ass sword on his back," Sabo quietly explained to his brother.

"Don't worry Acey, I'm sure Shishou would kick your ass even with just a needle," Luffy taunted with an evil smile, after she finally calmed down.

"Fancy moves are nothing without strength to back them up!" He snarled back and straightened his back to make himself bigger.

"Then it's sad you don't have either, isn't it?" She snarled right back, once again feeling her patience snapping.

"You little…!" With something akin to a war cry, the brunet lunged at her. Luffy immediately jumped to her feet and out of his way. He did it again and again and again. She had to give him points for persistence she decided evading one more swipe of his pipe and jumped back.

What she didn't notice though was that he had herded her into the direction of the river. Then she heard warning shout of "Ace!" from Sabo and… Something hit her back, causing her strength to leave her body. She quickly realized she was under water and started trying to flail around just to learn that just as in the tub, she couldn't move… She couldn't float… She couldn't even use her powers… She closed her eyes in powerlessness. She felt just like at that day so many years ago, when she learned whose daughter she was, what was waiting for her the moment someone would learn about her heritage.

She swore to become strong and here she was. At barely twelve, feeling the air escaping her lungs, being utterly helpless in the face of her natural enemy. Darkness started encasing her when she felt something hit her hard.

After a while she noticed there was no more water around her… Just that in her lungs that she was hacking out, while being held cradled safely against a  _ familiar _ , scaly chest. One webbed hand was making circles on her back while the other was keeping her above grass, from around her waist.

"Shhh… Shhh… It's okay little one, it's okay," the throaty voice of her favorite fishman sounded like an angel's bells in the moment.

"A… Arlong?" She choked out between coughing attacks...

"I'm here, I'm here… It's okay."

"I thought…"

"I know."

"I hoped…"

"That's why you need to have good swimmers on the crew, Captain!" He announced firmly, immediately dispersing the fog from her mind. Peripherally she was aware of the matching gasps from both boys standing on the shore.

"C-Captain?" Luffy asked hopefully. Did that mean?

"I can't really leave you without one of the best swimmers out there, can I? Only mermaids are better than us." She launched herself to circle her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Thank you… Thank you," She murmured, feeling his arms encircle her form again and basked in the feeling of being absolutely safe in the arms of her crewmember. Her nakama. She wanted more of that feeling.

"Anytime Captain," Arlong murmured, leaning down and kissing top of her head. Then he leveled the glare on both Sabo and Ace…

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

She was again reading, this time though in the Party Bar. After her near drowning she made sure to not be anywhere near water without someone ready to jump in, should she need rescuing. Meaning that she was anywhere close to a river or the ocean only when any of her fishmen friends came to visit. Every time they came, she apologized for not simply going to Conomi Island and meet them all, but everyone was understanding. Though they did try to ease her into being close to the sea again by towing her around in the boats. 

She also almost religiously avoided both Portgas and Sabo by transforming and running to the forest or hiding herself under different illusions. Her normal annoyance at them became cold anger and later indifference. Of course part of the blame at falling into water was on her, she wasn't careful enough that day but she knew that freckled idiot heard that she can't get anywhere near water and yet he still pushed her into it. And then swam away leaving her there.

"Luffy… can we talk?" Speak of the devil...

"What do you want, Portgas?" She raised her head and looked at freckled boy. He didn't look too good. Good. She hoped his conscience was eating him alive.

"Me an' Sabo are going fishing, wanna come?" That gremlin had even the gall to smile at her… She ground her teeth and glared at him.

"For obvious reasons I will not be going anywhere near water with you, Portgas. Not without at least two swimmers ready to jump to help me. And Grandpa doesn't count."

"C'mon… I just said I'm sorry!" He whined, trying to grab her hand, only for her to evade his move and glare at him again.

"You did not. You, Portgas, invited me to go fishing with a guy who threw me into the river, knowing I'm a devil fruit user and that it's a death sentence to me. Nothing about your behavior is at least slightly apologetic and as such I will not spend any of my precious time with you. Especially not alone."

"Listen here, Princess!" His temper flared again. "I don't like you. You're a spoiled little girl who thinks everyone should cater to her. That idiotic geezer talks about you nonstop! He's not hounding you into becoming a marine! And he even taught you how to use blades. You have a Devil Fruit. You are cared for!" He screamed that into her face making her look at him incredulously.

"You almost killed me because you're jealous? Really?" She laughed brokenly… Of all the reasons to get so close to death, jealousy didn't even cross her thoughts.

"I didn't think you'd drown…" Ace murmured, looking at his feet and causing Luffy to straight up facepalm. And he was meant to be older than her? Seriously?!

"Then what on Earth were you thinking? I know you were listening when Grandpa was telling me about the devil fruits. You knew I couldn't swim for the life of me!" She yelled at him, pouring all of her frustration, fear and anger into her voice.

"I didn't think…"

"Then start thinking!"

"Ummm…" On his stuttering Luffy's senses came back and she closed off again. After all there was no use in actually showing any kind of weakness to him, was there?

"Tell me, Portgas, why the hell should I go anywhere with someone who almost killed me because of their thoughtlessness? It was a miracle Arlong decided to come for a visit and fished me out of the water."

"That was an accident!" Ace protested hotly, which caused Luffy to laugh again.

"You left me there! You've seen how fast I started to sink when I was in the water and you left me in there!" She accused, glaring at him with full force.

"It'd be probably for the best to leave now Portgas-kun," Makino intervened before any of the other patrons inside could decide to 'have some words' with him.

"Tch… Fine. It's not like I really wanted to spend time with the little crybaby," the freckled teenager spat out leaving the bar and slamming the door behind him.

"Don't look at me like that, I was perfectly polite Makino!" Luffy defended herself, seeing Makino sending her a disappointed look.

"Who was he?" She asked softly.

"Remember when right after Shanks left Grandpa took me into the mountain?"

"The same mountain you spend most of your time now?"

"Yup. Just the one."

"I do remember."

"So there he tried to leave me with mountain bandits that survived the Red Hair Pirates' little purge – the Dadan Family. They are the ones that tried to protect a little boy. He is that boy. That… boy spat on me on our first meeting and from that time whenever I was going to the mountain to survive Grandpa's 'training' they were there with me," She explained quietly.

"Oh, he was also one of the boys that were… how you called it 'stalking' you" Makino finally recognized him as one of the boys that tried to catch Luffy's attention few years back.

"Yeah, after he told me to finally jump of the cliff and die. Nice boy, isn't he?" The brunette asked bitterly. And Garp still tried to call them siblings… Maybe he hoped the idiotic boy would actually kill her before any of the marines could get their hands on her?

"I'd say he's a little shaken from it though."

"It's easy to wish and even tell someone to die, but to cause the deed?"

"You're right. Sometimes I forget exactly how wise you are Luffy"

"I'm not wise Makino-nee. I'm just well-read and somewhat intelligent."

"Of course Lu-chan. Of course"

"Meanie!" She pouted seeing amused expression on her caretaker face.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

After his 'apology', Portgas became suspiciously overprotective over her. Any time she actually had to spent time near him (whenever Garp came to train them) he was almost hovering over her. Offering to carry her above the mud so she wouldn't dirty her shoes, asking to help her with completing training sessions, trying to share his portion of food with her. He also tried to find her whenever she escaped to the Forest to train. 

Well it had its benefits - for example, she became pretty good at doing her katas or sparring with Arlong while keeping them invisible under one of her illusions. It didn't matter how much she trained though, Garp's maniacal grin that day was almost bad enough to send her into a blind panic.

"I know that you're happy to see me… us again Grandpa, but you're somehow… too happy. What are you planning?" While asking it Luffy started taking hesitant steps backwards.

"Planning? Who? Me? I'm not planning anything at all!" Garp turned around and started whistling, making all three of them deadpan at him.

"Grandpa…"

"Just special training for my favorite granddaughter!"

"Your only granddaughter unless there's something you're not telling me Grandpa."

"What's your weakness as a devil fruit user Lu-chan?" He asked changing subject to the primary one.

"Portgas already managed to almost drown me. I'm not going swimming with you…" She deadpanned.

"Ace! You did what?"

"That was an accident!" The freckled teenager defended himself.

"You are an accident…" Luffy murmured just loud enough to be picked by everyone interested.

"You little…!" He took a threatening step towards her.

"Ace!" Sabo's voice cracked air like a whip, reminding him what happened last time he lost temper in both her and his company.

"Yes, Portgas?" Luffy asked, raising eyebrow and looking with clear disdain at him.

"'It's nothing…" Ace murmured, looking ashamed of his loss of control.

"Hmm..."

"Anyway! Luffy I meant Seastone. Maybe not often seen in East Blue but Seastone is still a popular weapon and should someone try to harm you, you can bet they'll have Seastone with them," Garp warned seriously, intervening before teenagers could start their brawl.

"'Can bet'? Why? Did you tell someone about me having a Devil Fruit ability?" Luffy immediately latched at his wording with suspicion.

"M-me? I have no idea what you're talking about!" And again, Garp turned around and whistled, trying and miserably failing to look innocent.

"You're an awful liar Grandpa," she sighed, trying to come to terms that the marines now know not only about her existence but also about her Devil Fruit. And surely about her self-defense lessons with Garp. That was also the moment she congratulated herself for hiding that much of her skill from him.

"You will be safe Lu-chan. You will all be safe," Garp promised with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Safe?" She snorts brokenly, closed her eyes for a while and looked up with a look of determination of her own. "Okay Grandpa, give me that Seastone stuff!"

"Are you crazy?! You'd be weak as a kitten!" Ace immediately protested.

"One can eventually train themselves to be able to still fight. Even with Seastone on them. That way you'd be able to escape, maybe use one of the knives and run. You hear me Luffy? If anyone comes after you with Seastone, you run Princess."

"Gotcha, Grandpa. Not fighting your coworkers," Ace and Sabo both gave a jolt on those bitter words and what she just implied, while it seemed to fly completely above Garp's head.

"Bwahahaha! That's my girl!" He laughed, putting a Seastone cuff on her left hand and immediately moved to catch Luffy. The moment the cuff touched her skin she felt so… so weak. Her knees buckled and the only reason she stayed upright was her grandfather's hand on her waist. "How are you feeling, Princess?"

"You sure, some of the users can actually move with this?" She asked dryly, trying to muster enough energy to actually stand without being kept upright.

"Yep. Admirals and Vice-Admirals are good enough to still kick pirates' asses!"

"And so are Yonko's and their officers, huh?"

"Unfortunately."

"And Shichibukai? How are they doing against Seastone?" She asked curiously, remembering those rare occasions Arlong or Mihawk were actually talking about Three Powers.

"Do I want to know exactly how do you even know what Shichibukai is, Princess?"

"Nope!" She cheerfully replied

"Do you know who the current squad is?"

"Not really?"

"Okay, so there is Dracule Mihawk, the Greatest Swordsman in the World, no fruit, no crew. Just his skill. If you ever meet the man - be polite, unless you're the target, then run. Then we have that upstart Donquixote Doflamingo, the Heavenly Yaksha, uses the Ito Ito no Mi and kinda has a strong crew. He became a Shichibukai two years ago and took his residence in Dressrosa. From what I've heard, he's good enough to fully fight under Seastone. Next would be that brat Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress, called The most Beautiful Woman in the World, she ate the Mero Mero no Mi, has exceptionally strong Haki, and took the title shortly after Fisher's stunt. Some say it's to protect those of the Kuja tribe - her people - that were caught as slaves. Bypassing her truly awful attitude that just calls for a Fist of Love, or three, she's strong enough to protect her territory in the Calm Belt. No idea how she'd do with Seastone though. Bartholomew Kuma, the Tyrant took the title few years back, he ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, no crew currently. There were reports of him fighting even when caught in Seastone, even before taking the title. There is Jinbe, a fishman. So called the 'Sea Knight', no devil fruit, no Seastone. He became one of the Shichibukai, almost immediately after Fisher's death. Then there are the weak ones - Gekko Moriah, who took the title a year ago, went to the New World and lost his entire crew. He ate the Kage Kage no Mi and I believe he lives in the Florian Triangle now. If you'd ever meet him - Seastone is your friend. And Crocodile, the only Logia Shichibukai, with the Suna Suna no Mi, also weak against Seastone. He's also the only Shichibukai without a claimed territory. Last I heard, he declared he'd kill Whitebeard. Again."

"If Gekko and Crocodile are so weak then why keep them?" Sabo asked curiously.

"There has to be 7 of them. And not a lot of pirates would work with us. At least not strong and somehow pleasant enough for us to want them," Garp explained, thrilled that his grandchildren actually asked questions about how the Marines worked.

"I see..."

"Well, ready for training?" He asked cheerfully, ignoring the somewhat somber expressions on all three of them.

"How am I going to train my resistance?"

"By running of course!"

"And why would she even need to run?" Ace snarled, flipping a switch and getting into his protective vibe again.

"Well… That bear doesn't seem ready to let me go just because of a fancy bracelet…" Luffy pointed casually behind all of them, turned tail and started running away.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

After that day, most of her 'training' with Garp was done with the Seastone cuff on her to 'help her build proper resistance'. What was worse it seemed that Shishou thought it was a great idea and so she was wearing the cuff for his entire stay. Well, as annoying as it was, it kind of helped her already. After a year and few months of that torture she was able to run away safely from most of animals on the Mountain. She was also able to kill most of them without that stupid thing. Even without using her fruit ability to its fullest.

Seeing what kind of idiot her dear grandfather was she wasn't really surprised that after one of their 'training sessions', the old fool forgot to take off the cuff. So softly cursing him under her breath because of course Garp had to insist on only him having the key for the cuff. Something about it being a Marine secret or the other.

Luffy was trying to move her pin enough to push all the ratchets in the cuff's mechanism so that it'd come undone, when she heard a soft chiming of the bell announcing that the Party Bar had new customers, she raised her head a little, just now sensing how incredibly strong both men were and cursing herself for not paying attention to her whereabouts. One look at them… well at the tattoo proudly displayed by both of them had her cursing again. This time because she had The Hat with her and not the one she was still showing to Garp. Shoulders dropping in defeat she turned around and focused at opening the cuff. Not like her Devil Fruit would help her if they'd really decide to hurt her. After all even a really good thirteen years old is just not good enough to take on two of a Yonko's officers and survive. 

She needed to make them not want to kill her then. 

She took a deep, calming breath sensing them coming up to her table.

"Look Marco, they start so young these days!" Luffy raised her eyebrow as she stared at the big pompadour on the slightly taller man head. Other than the brown pompadour, the speaker had a black beard and was wearing white clothes with a yellow scarf. All in all if not for a very long and very sharp looking saber at his side, she'd take him for a cook and not a pirate.

"So they do, yoi. Why the cuff?" The other one, Marco asked. He was almost as tall as the first one, though he gave out a somewhat rugged feeling. Her eyes were drawn to the opened jacket, or rather the muscles said opened jacket showcased. After a valiant fight with her rising blush (luckily, she won), she managed to raise her eyes to finally take in his long face, slight stumble, thin lips, sharpish nose and heavy lidded eyes, which shone with knowing amusement. Luffy immediately fought off another rising blush and studiously ignored both said amusement and possible reason for her blush, taking in the blond tuft of hair and feigning calm she certainly didn't feel. 

Stupid puberty.

"The old fool forgot to take it off of course," She answered calmly his not asked question. She proudly noted her voice didn't waver and sounded almost as bored as blond's.

"Lu-chan, language!" Makino immediately scolded putting pancakes with cream for her to eat.

"Makino-nee, I'm fairly sure whoever Whitebeard sent to the island heard worse and from even younger girls by now," Luffy's answer made Makino blanch and look at them warily and both pirates look at her surprised. She could bet they didn't expect to be recognized from the symbol. At least not in East Blue and certainly not by a teenage girl.

"Whitebeard?" Makino repeated faintly, realizing as soon as she said it that Garp just left and won't be back for at least three months from now.

"Yup. It seems Dawn Island became a popular relaxing spot for pirates, didn't it?" Luffy asked trying to both soothe Makino and warn the pirates into behaving "First the Red Hairs, now the Whitebeards… And here one would think pirates would think twice before docking in Garp the Hero's hometown. Especially with him still being in East Blue" She smiled winningly, seeing the taller one cringe.

"Cheeky brat, aren't you? Since you know who we are then you know why we're here, don't you?" He asked sitting down and allowing his blond companion to take the seat opposite to the one she claimed.

"Sorry mister pirate, but I have no idea who you are. I just know whose sign your companion has tattooed," she answered candidly, holding eye contact with him and taking a peak at the blond from under her lashes now and then.

"Well we can't have it then. I'm Thatch, the Fourth Division Commander and this is Marco, the First Division Commander." Hearing the names, Luffy started giggling.

"What's so funny, yoi?" The blond, Marco, asked. His amusement turning into slight puzzlement at her reaction. It was the first time someone reacted that way to his name. Especially when knowing exactly who he was.

"It's… It's just… Shishishishi… Grandpa was at least close to your real name Marco-san. Shishishishi!" Luffy answered between fits of giggles.

"Do I want to know, yoi?" The puzzlement in his eyes immediately turning into wariness. That was the third emotion he managed to convey while looking absolutely bored. Luffy admired his self-control for a few seconds before answering.

"Well, I heard tales about Mango, the Fire Turkey, who's Whitebeard's First Mate." That made the one called Thatch join her in her fit of laughter, while she choked out end of her sentence. "He meant you, didn't he?" Aaand… the self-control broke. Marco's frown was really slight, but it was there. Luffy wondered for a second if he would display boredom, should she… 

No! 

Bad brain! 

She crushed another blush before it managed to bloom on her cheeks. Say anything you want about puberty, but puberty plus being a kitsune? What a Nightmare! And the fact that the pirate opposite to her was strong and nice on the eyes? 

Not helping.

"Mango the Fire Turkey!" Thatch choked before another fit of laughter took him hostage.

"It's Marco, yoi." He ground out, glaring at his crewmate.

"Don't worry girlie, call him Mango all you want!" Thatch managed to say that only after both his laughter and Luffy's giggles finally died down. And that wasn't easy because every time they looked at each other or Marco their laughter started anew.

"Thank you Thatch-san. So what are two of Whitebeard's officers doing in East Blue? It's not like anything in here could be a proper adventure for New World pirates after all." Luffy finally gave up on trying to pick lock on the cuff and began eating her pancakes. They were delicious as always. Somehow whatever she tried, she could never quite replicate the taste of those made by Makino. Neither was she able to do so with her cream with cinnamon. The same recipe and yet such different results. She mused on it silently, automatically blocking any playful attempts on snatching her food from the plate. And they had to be playful, she refused to believe New World pirates couldn't swipe food from her plate if they'd really wanted.

"Redhaired Shanks came to visit us without his hat one day. Pops got curious, yoi," Marco answered instead, letting Thatch make one more attempt and smirked when Luffy almost nailed his hand with a fork.

"Yonko visit each other?" Her question was full on innocence.

"More like Shanks visits whoever the hell he wants. Though we go visit him from time to time too," Thatch explained eagerly. "The Redhairs have the best parties"

"How do you find each other? I can't really see Yonko giving their vivre cards to their rivals," She asked curiously. Shishou explained that, thanks to Shanks' vivre card, he was able to find him anywhere, but after having them explained to her, she somehow doubted even someone with such a devil may care attitude as Shanks has would allow anyone, that's not closely allied to him, have such a thing.

"Some quality information gathering of course," Thatch boasted.

"You still didn't introduce yourself, yoi. Nor have you answered our question," Marco, who up to this moment was content to go with the flow and observe how she managed to misdirect their conversation, finally cut in. He leaned his elbow on the table and propped his face in his hand, leveling her with a keen look that somehow still managed to give off a lazy vibe and convey that while he was amused enough to let it continue for a while, it's finally time to spill.

"I didn't?" Luffy fluttered eyelashes, donning on her best 'totally innocent, it's your fault' expression "I'm Luffy."

"And the cuff?" Marco prompted with pointed look.

"Can't pick it up yet. My old man went back with the key," she shrugged nonchalantly. 

"So the little outlaw can't pick locks yet?" Thatch taunted with a pointed look at The Hat laying at the table, right next to her elbow. She sighed again, she should know better than to hope that the Yonko's officers wouldn't recognize The Hat for what it was.

"It's 'Your Majesty' Pirate, not 'little outlaw'!" She sniffed hauntingly turning her nose up.

"May I offer my services to Your Majesty then?" Marco snorted and outstretched hand to take a pin from her and deal with pesky thing.

"You may," she sniffed again and after a bit of silence raised an eyebrow prompting him to grin in amusement.

"Then let me deal with the awful foe on your wrist ma'am, yoi," He declared making Luffy giggle silently and pass him the pin. She laid her wrist in his hand, making his eyes fly wide open and hiss silently. "Why do you have Seastone on you?"

"For the same reason anyone else would get cuffed in Seastone" Luffy answered with easy going smile and slightly raised eyebrow as in asking 'are you seriously gonna ask?'

"You're able to talk and sit normally, so you had to have it for quite some time," Thatch observed casually, leaning back on their bench. His expression turned serious, showing that while jokes are nice and good… He was dangerous. Both of them were.

"With breaks, a little over a year," She admitted. Both her instincts and Haki (as she finally learned the name of her 'strange sensing power' Benny and Yasopp started to teach her) were insisting those two would not harm her. That they were just curious. And that they could become pretty close allies in the future.

"I'd say you built a pretty nice resistance already, yoi," Marco murmured fiddling with her hairpin and miserably failing to actually open the lock.

"Hahaha… Let Thatch the Mighty open it for you, Your Majesty. Since it's obvious the Flaming Turkey here can't deal with a simple bracelet!" Thatch stole pin from Marco's hand and indicated where she should put her wrist so that he could deal with the problem.

"Go ahead mister Mighty," she smiled at him and moved her wrist to lay on the proper spot, but keeping eye contact with the blond, who was looking back at her with patient amusement and approval in his eyes.

"So you ate a Devil Fruit, huh?" Thatch started, doing quick job of picking the lock

"Yes, I ate a Devil Fruit. I heard they're quite popular in the New World, so I'm sure I don't need to tell you about them, do I?" She replied, stealing a glance at a visibly amused Thatch, before stretching herself with the full flexibility her devil fruit gave her. Or at least as much as she was able to while sitting on the bench.

"All teeth, aren't you?" Thatch snorted and ordered some rum for both pirates then hesitated and raised an eyebrow to Luffy, and silently asked what to get for her, making both her and Makino smile indulgently. Then Makino simply put the strawberry shake she had just finished making in front of Luffy. She also quickly put two bottles of rum before going back behind the counter. Her experienced eyes seeing both amusement in the pirates' eyes and the little crush of her charge.

"Ne Thatch-san, could you teach me how to pick locks?" Luffy waited for both pirates to gulp down their mouthfuls before continuing with a sly smile. "Since you seem to have more practice than Marco-san."

"Oi! I don't get caught so much!" He immediately protested, meeting her eyes and making both her and Marco to smirk.

"You said it yourself, Thatch-san~!" Luffy singsonged, causing him to face palm and sent a glare in her direction.

"Fine. I will teach you, but you better get good soon," He warned with an 'or else' not said, but heard anyway.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Both Whitebeard commanders spent two weeks on Dawn Island. Two weeks miraculously free from her so called 'brothers' and full of sparring, both hand to hand with Marco and with swords. Well, her bokken and Thatch's sword; lessons in Grand Line navigation from Marco; stories about interesting places from both of them; hunting local animals together (Luffy was delighted to find out, what an excellent cook Thatch was); teaching her how to pick locks properly.

Luffy sincerely told Makino later that it was the most fun she ever had, making her giggle at the teenaged girl. Unfortunately it seemed that her hormones were warring against her, since most of the time, she lost focus and her eyes wandered back to Marco's bare chest or his lips, and the fact that through all the sparring and hunting, he never lost his cool made Luffy's little heart skip a beat every morning they greeted each other. He even took her flying thereby cementing her amazement and her  _ no longer so little _ crush in stone.

Flying on the back on an enormous bird, with soft, blue feathers under her fingers and blue fire dancing around her was amazing. For the first time ever she felt envious of the other devil fruit user. After all her Kitsune form while generally awesome, couldn't let her fly. That short excursion made her decide to find another bird zoan and get them on her crew. Even if she'd need to blackmail the bird into joining.

Now they stood on the docks, with both Whitebeard Pirates ready to set sail and go back to their family and their future King staying to train some more and wait for her turn to take the world by storm.

"So that's it Lu-chan. Will you be lonely without me?" Thatch joked coming up to embrace her. Luffy happily cuddled to him, after coming to see him as more of a brother than the ones on the mountain.

"Of course I will, Thatchy~! But I will come and find you when my crew and I come to the New World," she promised hugging him more.

"Deal! But don't try to get to the New World at all costs. If anyone in your crew isn't ready, it'd be better for you to stay in Paradise. You hear me Princess?" Thatch cautioned her seriously, tightening his own embrace.

"We'll all be training hard, don't worry," She accented her promise by planting wet kiss on his cheek. "You'll make me another one of those great Strawberry Cakes, won't you?"

"I will" he promised, and planted a kiss on top of her head and jumped onto the boat that he used with Marco to get to East Blue. It was a small boat, easily manned by two experienced sailors with Whitebeard's Jolly Roger on top its mast. With a quick kick he took off from the port, making both Luffy smile through her tears and Marco to shake his head.

"Be careful when setting sail, you hear me?" Marco opened his arms invitingly and took quick step back to keep himself upright after Luffy almost rocketed into him in her haste to hug him as well.

"I will," She promised, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She silently promised herself to get rid of that crush, but for now… It wouldn't hurt anyone if she'd just hug him for a little longer, would it? "You too. Be careful on your way back."

"We will," Marco murmured, petting her hair gently.

"When we meet again, take me for another ride. Will you?" Luffy asked raising her head from where it was buried in his chest minimally. Just enough to see his face.

"I promise," he answered with a smile. "I have something for you, yoi." He announced suddenly and took another step back, this time untangling from her embrace.

"You do?" She asked cocking her head and looking at him hopefully.

“Here, yoi” He gave her pair of black, leather gloves. “Use this when fighting. Even a little something between you and seastone will negate its effect on you.” Marco smiled at Luffy’s squeal and quickly caught her, when she jumped up to plant a kiss on his cheek, seeing her red cheeks he put her down and rubbed back of his head with thoughtful expression. Then smiled in resignation, bowed down and planted a kiss on her hair. Flashed her another smile and jumped up to glide in his half-form to the boat. There both pirates stood and waved to her.

"Thank you!" Luffy yelled out to them, taking few steps to the edge of a dock. "Be safe on the seas!"

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

It was a year later that she stood on the dock seeing off another pair of pirates. Ace and Sabo were both seventeen and so were setting sail to their adventure. Although their relationship was still rocky at best, both young men became fiercely protective of her since she started her Seastone training and even she herself started to see them as part of her family. Greatly extended, but family. Which is why she stood there with The Hat on her head watching them finishing their preparations.

"You sure you have everything? Enough food and water to last for at least two weeks? Maps and compass? Additional rope and sails?" She asked, just to make sure they didn't forget anything really important.

"We have everything Luffy," Sabo promised smiling at her warmly. "Thank you for seeing us off."

"Be safe on the seas!" She repeated her last wishes given to Marco and Thatch.

"We will. Thank you," Ace answered with his own thanks and looked her in the eyes conveying his seriousness. "I'm sorry for how I treated you at the start, Luffy. Know that I see you as a sister now. So be careful while we're out there…And good luck for when you'll set the sail yourself."

"Thank you… Ace," She smiled at him. The sole fact that she used his first name made him smile a full blown 'D' toothy grin.

"Be safe Luffy! Good luck!" Sabo laughed, kicking off their boat and waving to her.

"Good luck! Be safe!" She yelled back, smiling with determination. Three years and that'll be her. 


	3. Setting off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more – thank you for your support, for your comments, kudos and bookmarks. They really helped to move it along 
> 
> Let me address few ideas and questions asked me there. Sequence of answers is absolutely random.  
> 1) I don’t think I’m going to make it any kind of a harem. Luffy has awful trust issues. She’s still scared to live fully and it will be showing. She also has her teenage crush and with 4 years without contact with him… I won’t write that she became obsessed because I hope she didn’t but it’s a close thing. So thank you for idea, but I don’t think I’ll use it (I also had no idea who Chiqicheetah was before googling him)  
> 2) Now about Nami – I don’t really know how to lead this along. Before Arlong came Nami was kind of a brat, who felt she deserved a lot more than what Bellemere could afford for them. She was stealing even back then and we know that Bellemere offered her body as repayment to Genzo. Even if only jokingly, young Nami clearly learned her lesson good and I have that feeling that she never really grew out of it. I understand that slavery under Arlong and his 100kk beri deal actually sealed the deal with her money obsession but she was on her way there even before that. I’m not really sure how would she even react to the pirates while being under protection of one crew but still raised by marine. In other words… I’ll try to think about how to realistically change her character and if I can find a way to actually induct her to the crew I’ll probably try. But don’t raise your hopes much?  
> 3) About Geppou and other Rokushiki. – I’m sure crew will learn them at or after Water 7/Enies Lobby. Though I’m not sure you can call Geppou being majestic, I’m personally partial to using skate type wavers from Skypiea.  
> 4) About the crush – Well Luffy is 13 and 13yo girls aren’t subtle. Of course they noticed!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei and his publishers. Idea’s mine  
>  
> 
> Warnings and canon differences:  
> AU: female, smart, mature, different devil fruit Luffy  
> AU: pirate titles actually matter. Yonko and most of pirates feel the need to actually somehow adhere to The King’s wishes so the title is also a little more formal. To become The King candidate needs: a) nomination from member of previous King’s crew (if alive); b) support/acknowledgement of at least 3 Yonko; c) reach the Raftel  
> AU: additional crew members  
> OOC: characters’ personalities will be changing as a result of interactions with Luffy and other people

There were two places in Fuusha that were always _special_ to her. Docks and Party Bar.

Party Bar was Makino-nee’s business. She was practically raised in it. She helped to serve drinks for customers there; she learned all about the city workings there, every new rumour; she met Shanks there; Mihawk first came to her there as well; and Marco… She announced her Will there… Party Bar would forever be special for her.

Just as the docks.

The docks were the place where she was waiting for Shanks and his crew to come back from their voyage and spend time with her again; where Red Force was docked in when she learned what being hugged by a father should feel like; where she was meeting Sanaria and other fishmen when she knew they’d be visiting; where she was waiting… and more importantly saying goodbye to Garp whenever he’d come to train her and the boys; where she was waiting for her Shishou to come and teach her some more; where she said her goodbyes to Marco… and to Thatch too; where she got her freedom of movement on the island by saying her goodbyes and well wishes to Ace and Sabo. Where she’ll get her freedom soon by setting sail herself.

For the last three years, she was working her ass off, to both train as much as she could and gather some funds for her journey. Now that she didn’t have to worry about being stalked, she employed her considerable skill in lock picking to get to noble houses in High Town, swipe cash and not really eye-catching but still valuable trinkets to sell later. Either in some pawn shops in Edge Town or on other islands by Fishman delivery. Arlong was especially gifted in selling her prizes.

Soon she was able to buy one mast sailboat on the bigger side, with cabin, small kitchenette and bathroom under the deck. It was just small enough for her to be able to man it herself, but still big enough for her to get few crewmates somehow comfortably in there. Just for long enough for them to acquire a new ship. ‘Dreamer’, how her current boat was called was fully painted in dark bronzes and crimson, with crimson sail. Maybe her sail colour wasn’t the best idea ever, but Oro Jackson sails were crimson. She may put illusion over the Dreamer but she refused to take down The King’s colours.

On some level, she knew she probably should buy unassuming boat, one of the fishing vessels with white sails and no bathroom… after all she was not ready to announce herself to the world, but she refused.

She was ready to hide herself for a little longer, to sneak around… But not to abandon her pride or even entertain idea of pretending to be something less than extraordinary. Luckily for the time she needed to hide herself from Government she could hide her boat under her illusions as well. She practiced for quite some time, by hiding boat, docked somewhere on the island and then going to train in the forest. With Makino or Mayor checking up on her progress. It still surprised her that Mayor would be willing to help her to become a Pirate. Especially the one to reach for the title she’s gunning for. She would completely understand if he’d rather try to discourage her, after all to be known as birthplace of known Pirate it dangerous for the village… hell entire island even. But rather than that, he helped her. Taught her whatever she’d need and even now - at the eve of her setting sail, he was standing with her and checking if she has everything.

It was a pity they weren’t related by blood. She’d be happy to have him as her grandfather and not that…

“Are you sure you have enough food ‘till the next island?”

“Yes, jiisan. I have stocked food, ropes, maps, compasses, first aid supplies, medicines I know how to use, empty notebooks and sails with quite wide margin.” Luffy smiled reassuringly at the man, genuinely grateful for his help in becoming something more than bullheaded child, she was sure Garp would rather have her as.

“And money? Change of clothes?” Mayor tapped his cane on dock planks, casting disapproving look at her clothes. He really didn’t approve of her wearing loose short pants and red vest.

“Don’t look at me like that Mayor-jiisan. I can’t go and become pirate in long dress.” She laughed. Mayor had secret weakness towards innocent looking frilly dresses and always tried to put her in one. “But my first stop will be Yukiryuu Island anyway. Avra is famous for their fabrics so I’ll stock on the sails and some clothes in there. And it’s only 2 weeks long journey. 3 if I’ll take wrong current.”

“Isn’t Shell’s Town on Yotsuba closer? I think only week long journey.” Mayor asked making her quickly answer.

“There is Marine base on Yotsuba and honestly I would rather have my first island in pirate carrier be marine free.” She made him crack a smile at her. “Besides I hear they take a lot of photos before putting someone on bounty poster and I don’t want them to have photo of me in this” She gestured on what she long time ago started calling ‘training set’

“You’ll wear proper dress then?”

“No, but I will buy few”

“Close enough” He sighed and petted her hair. “Did you pack all those treasures you were hoarding?”

“I think I have everything packed. At least everything that has sentimental value or won’t be easily replaced.” She declared after a while of contemplation.

Straw Hat? Check.

Shanks’ cape? Check.

Her first proper bo staff? Check.

Riffle with Shanks’ Roger? Check.

Flintlocks and powder? Check.

Both complets of her daggers? Check.

Benn’s shirts? Check.

Yasopp’s sash? Check.

Roger’s journal about her fruit? Check.

Bokken from Mihawk? Check.

Lock picks from Thatch? Check.

Gloves from Marco? Check.

Animal fur she collected over the years? Check.

White den-den mushi she swindled from Garp? Check.

Copy of marine rules and protocol from Bogart? Check.

Photo album from her childhood? Check.

Yup. Everything was there.

“Then you just need something to remember us by.” He said and outstretched his hand with a book titled ‘International Law’. “So you can know which laws you’re breaking at the moment” He grouched with slight smile.

“Shishishishi… It’s perfect jiisan, thank you” Luffy burst in giggles and hugged the book to herself. That gift was so Mayor-like. “Thank you.”

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

“Here you are Lu-chan” Makino’s voice broke her from her thoughts. Luffy was sitting on the docks and staring at Dreamer with nervous anticipation and excitement. “Excited?”

“I worked hard for over ten years with tomorrow at sight. And yet… Few hours before my birthday I’m so nervous.” Luffy sighed and turned around to face her caretaker. “Am I ready Makino?”

“That I don’t know. Only time will give you an answer.” Makino smiled and outstretched her hand “What I know though, is that you shouldn’t be sitting alone in the eve of your birthday. Come to the bar”

“Shishishishi… Old enough to drink finally?” Luffy laughed, took Makino’s hand, and got up.

“I deserve to laugh at your first hangover Lu-chan”

“You’re evil Makino-nee!” Luffy gasped at that and raised her hand up to her lips, making Makino giggle loudly. “You just want me to be too hungover to set sail, I know it!”

“Oh no… You uncovered my evil plans, whatever shall I do?” Makino went with the flow and started teasing Luffy on their way to Party Bar. Both women failing in easy and familiar rhythm, they both worked out as the years were passing by.

“Admit defeat and bow to great Luffy-sama of course” Luffy sniffed hauntingly and turned up her nose a bit. Both of them managed to stay silent for few seconds before bursting in peals of giggles.

“I’ll miss you Lu-chan.” Soft words tore Luffy’s attention from building that was her home from before she could remember.

“I’ll miss you too nee-san.” She admitted softly before smirking with mischief. “But if I’d try to kidnap you, villagers would send marines after us”

“At least you’d have some _real_ crime on your bounty poster” Makino answered with a laugh.

“Oi! What is that supposed to mean?!” Luffy opened the door and puffed her cheeks, going into the bar first. She immediately hopped onto ‘her’ stool and looked at the owner with starry eyes. “Let’s start with something sweet Makino-nee”

“Not going to start with pirating drinks?” Makino taunted, reaching for limes and one of exotic rum bottles to start to mix her drink.

“Not a pirate, yet” Luffy stuck her tongue out making greenette laugh again.

“It’s called Caipirinha. It can be also done with rasberries or strawberries” After fixing two glasses, Makino slid one of them towards Luffy and raised her glass. “To the Dreams.”

“To the Family” Luffy opposed with a grin and raised her own glass towards the other woman.

“To the Family” She acquiscented to that toast. Luffy felt her grin stretch even more at the fond look Makino leveled at her.

Later was daiquiri with which they toasted to friendship, mojito with toast towards dreams, hurricane to ‘life with no regrets’, drink that Makino swore is really called ‘Yaka Hula Dickey Dula’ to freedom in all forms. And after that they stopped mixing drinks and grabbed bottles of rum to drink from while reminiscenting and straight out gossiping…

Luffy woke up to familiar sound of giggles and cracked a grin herself before frowning in disappointment at the lack of promised hangover. Stupid mythical zoan and it’s stupid properties. Roger didn’t write anything about not being able to get anything more than heavily buzzed. Another way for her to be different...

“Morning Makino-nee~” Luffy chirped raising her head and giving her caretaker cheerful smile.

“No hangover?” Makino asked after putting glass of water near her and going back to preparing breakfast.

“No hangover.” She confirmed, drank water with a frown before perking up and joining Makino in the kitchen with a smile and gloating “I can’t wait to rub it into Shanks’ face”

“Don’t be mean to captain Lu-chan” grenette chastised her, her own amused smile said everything she thought about that idea though.

“‘Mean’ is such a big word Makino-nee” again both of them burst in giggles. After calming down Luffy shanghaied part of the table for her to help with breakfast. Both women worked in peaceful silence before Makino asked the question, she was afraid of getting the answer to.

“When will you be leaving Lu-chan?”

“After breakfast I think. Saying goodbyes will be hard enough without letting it build up for entire day” Brunette answered thoughtfully. It was already hard to even vocalise those words. For both of them. Leaving fairly quickly would at least keep them from hurting too much.

“Did you pack everything?”

“Yes, Mayor-jiisan checked it over with me already”

“Promise me to be careful?”

“Can’t I just promise you to be free?”

“No. I know you will be”

“Then you know why I can’t promise to be safe”

“I know, Lu-chan. I know.”

“I’m sorry Makino”

“Don’t be. We both knew that’s how it should be, my King”

“Not your King, never _your_ King”

“When you’ll be leaving - I put souvenir on your bed. Remember to take it”

“I will”

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

When Luffy was imagining start of her journey, she expected it to be silent goodbye with Makino and maybe Mayor seeing her off. With both of them trying to instill additional caution into her, maybe stop her for another year or so...

She never expected to go to her new boat with big, fluffy pillow made personally by Makino. Neither did she expect to be seen of by almost entire town. She stopped shocked seeing them and wide smiles on the faces she knew so well.

Healer Doge who taught her basics of medicine so she’d be alright even before getting proper doctor;

Alberto and his wife Anna who always added strawberries to her own shopping;

old MacDuck who made sure to teach her fast and easy ways to get money;

Pedro who was taking her fishing on the sea so she could learn how to properly man a boat;

Lucas who tried to tease her something dreadful when they were children, but became absolutely sweet and attentive in the last 2 years. He winked at her and she smiled back.

Part of her… Childish part of her insisted she should try to save herself for the ‘right man’, but another part. The one that recognised how unsure it was for her to actually find that ‘right man’ as a pirate and even worse when her parentage will end on bounty poster. The same part recognised that her innocent crush on Marco evolved without him here and if she really wanted him, she needed experience. Marco is seasoned pirate, strong, handsome and with position a lot of women would kill to be protected by him. A lot of beautiful, experienced, sexy women. There was no way he’d actually be interested in bumbling idiot, who would just lay there and wait for him to take care of her. She was going to get a hang on that stupid aura of her, she was going to cherish the fun and practice Lucas provided her with and she was going to spend some time meditating as to connect with her devil fruit more.

She squared her shoulders and moved past smiling but silent crowd towards Dreamer and jumped in, immediately stashing pillow in the cabin.

“Be safe Lu-chan” Healer Doge broke the silence with crooked smile. He knew exactly in how much trouble she could land herself…

By accident.

Seriously,

“Take good care of yourself, you hear me young lady?” Anna ordered sternly, but her watery smile destroyed the effect she wanted to go for.

“Keep the ropes taunt!” Pedro raised his voice, telling her the same thing, he was doing for the last few years.

“Remember where home is!” Someone from the crowd cheered, her eyes found the silhouette of Eli, village florist and herbalist. Eli was always trying to get her to stay with her and her boys, declaring that bar was not a good environment to bring up a child and she as a mother of three would be excellent for the job.

“Have fun on your journey!” Lucas’ voice along with the smirk he send her made her laugh with joy.

“Follow your dream!” Makino added to her wishes, drawing cheers from villagers.

“Announce your ambition Monkey D. Luffy” Mayor ordered with full authority of village elder. Those who knew smirked in anticipation, while the rest immediately silenced themselves and turned their inquiring stares at her.

“My Ambition, my Dream and my Will.” Luffy started with a smile, seeing Mayor and few other elders startle at that. Then she turned serious. “I _will_ be The Pirate King. I _will_ be the freest!” She yelled out her will to the world. The King is coming and she expects proper adventure from it. Villagers stood there in stunned silence for few seconds before wild cheer erupted from them. They knew she’s ambitious, of course they knew, but Pirate King?

Luffy smiled to them, showing for the first time ever proper D smile, the one that should probably hurt her muscles, untangled the ropes and kicked Dreamer of the dock. She did quick job, unfurling sails and moving rudder so Dreamer would be able to easily catch the best current for her destination. Then she turned around and waved happily.

“Farewell! Look out for my posters!” She yelled out, causing another wave of cheers and good wishes from all those standing on the docks. She stood there for a while just cherishing the movement of her boat and the feeling of freedom. She’s on her own boat, with wind in her sails and helping tide. She closed eyes for a second and stilled, feeling big presence she came to associate with Lord of the Coast swimming closer to her. Was he going to attack? She quickly ran few scenarios in her head. Letting it eat her or destroy the Dreamer was not possible so… 1. She could simply kill it, but then Dawn Island would not be protected from unlucky pirates. 2. She could try to evade him, but it had small chances of success since it definitely sighed her and it would most probably damage Dreamer. 3. She could hurt it badly enough for it to escape, but it would possibly made it even more rabid in its attacks. But well… Village fishermen know about Sea King and how to deal with it.

“They will be fine” Luffy murmured trying to convince herself and fingered her dagger for a while, just to notice what was she doing - Lord of the Coast was important for village defences, she shouldn’t kill it just because she could. And she wasn’t good enough to send out wind blade and not kill it. “Well” She drawled and finally gathered fireballs in both hands. Her Haki screamed… And ugly mug of local sea king raised from the water. Big eel looked down at the Dreamer and showed all his teeth in parody of smile, causing observing villagers to scream in terror. Luffy glared at it herself, not for the first time wishing to have access to Conqueror Haki already since both Mihawk and Shanks were sure that she will awake it in the future, and launched crimson ball at creature. Deep red fire with occasional brownish and even dark flames touched green scales and engulfed part of his snout up to the eye, causing sea king to give out pained yelp. “Scram!” She ordered readying another fireball.

Just in case of course.

She’s not a pyro…

Totally. With another sound between yelp and a roar Lord of the Coast turned tail and sank back to the water. With wide, satisfied smile Luffy turned back to the village and gave theatrical bow to the cheers and applause of villagers.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Luffy’s first two weeks after achieving her freedom were surprisingly monotonne. She checked her course; corrected the course if needed; made sure all ropes are taunt enough; did her katas and meditation techniques; read the East Blue Paper from News Coo; collected new bounty posters from around the world (she had a great laugh over the poster from West Blue - Capone ‘Gang’ Bege… How could marines call a pirate ‘Gang’? Even an ex-mafia don); got something to eat; checked her course again; did more katas and meditation; read scroll from Mihawk on theory of cutting through steel thanks to Haki and did exercises outlined in there. She also trained her Observation by trying to count fishes swimming around the Dreamer. She wished to be able to constantly use Observation Haki one day. With enough precision and range to actually be able to constantly monitor her surroundings and to make sure her future crew would be safe and content. In one of the scrolls and books from Shishou she read rumours about being able to sense someone’s very soul and heart with the skill so she was determined to train hard and maybe someday be able to do it too.

So it was with obvious relief when she woke up from impromptu nap after training to find shadow of land on horizon, which quick consultation with map proved to be Yukiryuu Island. Now to just dock in Avra and all will be good. She quickly assessed she had few more hours before docking time and did her meditation part of her regime to start gathering energy and concentration to put and keep Dreamer under illusion for her time on island. After all turning the ship invisible is one of her favourite illusion for a reason. No thieves, no gawkers, no children trying to get on the ship and become stowaways, no docking fees…

All was easier. She just needed to. concentrate. A. Little. MORE.

She managed to pull off making Dreamer invisible around an hour before approaching docks. She took one hard look at the docks and decided to hide among fishing vessels But she had to be careful with how she positioned Dreamer. Avra was bigger than Fuusha, docks were full of people and most of them looked like the ones she didn’t want to meet in the dark alley.

Purely for their own health of course.

After nodding to herself with satisfaction she started to carefully maneuver the ship between all those fishing boats, quickly finding which boats wouldn’t be used for at least a day thanks to her experience in Fuusha’s docks and all those sailing lessons from fishermen. Only after safely docking ship she took proper look at the city.

Because that was what Avra was, a city. Luffy stood there taking in hurried activity on the docks. All those people, fishermen trying to sell their catch, dock workers loading supplies on big merchants ships, mercenaries offering their protection for merchants and artists, little boys and girls trying to sell themselves as a guides or as bearers of packages, whores already trying to tempt men and women inside… All in all normal dock live, but behind the docks… Even from the sea she’ve seen colourful buildings and up close? They were amazing. Every building in different colour of blue or green making beautiful mosaic made of buildings themselves.

She grabbed bag and some money and jumped off the ship, made sure it’s properly secured and both Dreamer and herself were still hidden behind illusion, before giggling happily. Both Arlong and Mihawk expressed their wonder of the fact that she didn’t do big shopping trips, especially with Sanaria’s and Makino’s love for nice clothing. Before setting out she was happy to leave the task of buying clothes for her to them, which is why she ended in all those dresses, she was informed not a lot of clothes fits Straw Hat, but today was time to have her very own shopping spree~

She made quick job of getting food and water stores, some additional maps and other necessities while on the sea and took them straight to the Dreamer. Being good girl raised in the bar of course she also took notice of general rumours and mood in the city. It seemed like most of the population was somewhat happy with their lives. New tax was thievery though. Daughter of a mayor was pregnant with one of the fishermen. Some Lady Swan was having an affair with Lord Turner. Scarlett and Giselle were going to marry the same man. A play called about someone called Robin and Marion was rumoured to be prepared in theatre. Gaunts’ family ring got stolen. Here most people were wondering if Gaunts should be enraged that their heirloom got targeted or to be happy it finally disappeared, it was that ugly of a thing. Then she happily skipped off towards shopping district of the city.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

“Original jewelry! Straight from the Grand Line”

“Furs from the North Blue! Don’t be cold anymore!”

“South Blue toys, only here!”

“West Blue spices! Buy from me!”

“Books straight from Drum! Learn about the best doctors in the world”

“Fruits! Fresh fruits!”

“Silver! Gold! Jewelry!”

“Hats! Buy hats from here! Miss that hat looks quite old maybe you’d…”

“Fabrics! The best fabrics in here!”

All those yells and more were heard on the wide streat she was prowling in search of that one ideal clothing shop she could buy most of the stuff at. She knew what image she wanted to have. Something dangerous, easy to fight with, she’s kitsune so she could probably be sexy in nun outfit, but why waste energy? And it should look somehow good with The Hat. Hmmm… She finally decided to give up and go from shop to shop and maybe complete something out of fitting clothes that’d catch her eye.

Femme Fatale was the name of the first shop she entered. She took one look around her and fought back a blush. Of course her first shop would be lingerie one… Very specific lingerie. Luffy squashed first instinct, to turn around and get out of there, ruthlessly. This wasn’t shop for little girls. True. But she wasn’t little girl anymore. She was a pirate. She needed to be comfortable in her own skin enough to wear whatever she’d want. Even if that was just few strings put together that pretended to be a lingerie.

She remembered how Lucas reacted to different types of wear and how he later admitted that her entire body language changed depending on what she was wearing under clothes.

So if she needed confidence and dangerous gait if not outright prowl of a predator… Well this was probably good place to start.

She just never could tell anyone from Red Hairs about it. They’d just burn it all and buy her some sport wear. Luffy took one more fortifying breath and went straight to the shop assistant. After selling nice tale about reinventing herself poor girl was more than happy to assist in getting few pieces of something both sexy and practical for a fighter. And few pieces of things she would never fight in but were on so called ‘special occasions’... The most important thing for her though - after coming out of the shop in new piece of underwear, her boobs were staying in one place! Sure they bounced a little and would probably need to be bound a bit, but it was still possible to fight like that.

And it was great!

So with bags from FF she went straight to shop next door and groaned - of course she’d land straight in perfumery… Why not? She quickly bought all kinds of soaps and shampoos she would need. All of them from that tested line for sailors so at least she was sure she won’t end with dry skin or other tragedy…

Yes. Arlong will laugh at her. And snark. And complain about her spendings…

No. She didn’t care. She’s captain. And a girl! She can be a girl sometimes. After that prep talk after which she was feeling a little less guilty and ridiculous, she bought also perfume with subtle but strong notes.

Next one was shop called Angel’s Wear… Luffy took one look at the bright colours and almost backtracked before she spotted a bunch of colorful sashes. She wanted to have one from the moment she realised every member of Red Hair Pirates was wearing yellow sash.

No yellow for her though… She decided browsing the stall.

She thought for awhile about using blue ones, like the sea. Or certain flames…

But then she caught it from the corner of her eye - deep crimson colour, similar to the one of her flames. She snapped her head to it and grabbed few pieces and quickly bought them. They were perfect. Her flames, tints in her furs and her sash. All in one colour.

Cheerful Luffy went to another shop and this time backtracked immediately. Madame’s Pudifoot’s was… She was not going into that pink monstrosity! Though Mayor would probably like the dresses from there. Ugh… No.

Next stop then.

She decided, took few more steps and got into place called ‘Gladrag’.

There she stood for a second amazed and stalked to the coats section. She knew what she wanted and it wasn’t like she had a crew to wear captain’s coat already so she could buy one later. Or not… She browsed racks for few minutes before finding one that maybe wasn’t her imagined burgundy, tight captain coat with row of buttons for no other purpose than to be pretty, but it was a coat she really didn’t mind wearing. Tightly knitted black wool with goldish epaulettes and high collar. The coat would be reaching to around half of her thigh if worn properly. She got into it and stood before the mirror. It looked excellent. Not too tight and not too loose. In fact just loose enough that she could still grow without worrying about it. She grabbed few of them in the same size (and two bigger) from the rack and paid with a smile. Salt in the air and water would quickly destroy the colours so she should have few of them. Just in case. She also bought few winter cloaks, scarfs and winter gloves.

Grand Line was crazy enough to change the weather suddenly, but the islands all had their own climate. And she wasn’t planning on stepping onto a winter island without proper winter wear.

This time before going further Luffy quickly ran to leave bags at Dreamer.

After coming back she waited for few seconds to catch her breath before stepping into ‘The Jungle’. Waving assistants away from her, she started browsing, moving from from one pile of animal printed clothes to the other… A little disappointed she moved to move out and stopped in place when one of the clerks she waved away earlier said that at second level they had leathers and others…

Some reconsideration earlier and Luffy was on another level of the shop and rather happy she decided to go with it. She grabbed some black and grey leggins, grey training pants and some really nice pants that even though when tried on looked like they were painted on her skin were loose enough for her to properly stretch, do splits and cradles… Luffy quickly bought most of the pairs in her size happy to have at least that much of her imagined standard ‘pirate wear’. She’s seen photos of that Warlock - Boa Hankock and while she wasn’t impressed with her choice of wear, she could appreciate fighting technique Boa had to have to be able to dress in something that revealing. Not like most of female pirates cared. Those that were even somewhat pleasing to the eyes were almost always half naked and ready to flash their opponents to win.

Luffy didn’t want to be one of them.

She wanted to beat the others because she was simply better.

And she will do it.

She almost avoided leather shop before reminding herself that she needed belts, sheaths and holsters to keep all additional weapons on her so she went in and quickly grabbed few thick belts so she could put additional stuff on them.

She quickly made her job of buying different shirts by keeping to tank tops in black and different shades of grey. Just as quickly she bought few dress shirts in black, grey and burgundy. Just as quickly she bought few leather underbust cinchers for when she’ll have proper crew and will need to represent them as their captain. She’ll need to look her part after all. Just as well she went and bought few jackets from sturdy looking leather. Just loose enough for fighting to be comfortable.

As every ‘ _proper’_ woman the longest time she spent on shopping was of course used to buy proper boots. Few pairs of battle boots and steel reinforcements, some heels for whenever she’d need it, some soft slippers just to make Arlong complain about her girlishness.

One trip to Dreamer (and change of clothes) later she had just her new belts and earlier prepared sheaths, holsters and compartments prepared. She went straight to the specialist (‘Belts and purses on every occasion’) to prepare everything to use. Old man sitting there took one look at what she brought and flashed her a smirk.

“First show me how you want to wear belts” He demanded and pointed her where she could stand, causing pleased smile from her. At least someone knew their job. She stood on the stool in his workshop and put both belts on her. They were crossed with their braces in the same place on her front.

“Could you make it so there would be just one clasp for both of them?” It would be a lot more comfortable than to have two clasps on her body. Even if destroying one of the belts would destroy entire set.

“It’ll cost you.” Man warned in answer and came closer. Her hips and more important belts were high enough that he could just bow slightly and be able to work.

“Make few sets like that, please” She gestured to the bags with other belts, making him guaff.

“Okay grasshopper. I’ll give you different sheaths and holsters and you’ll show me where do you want them and in which angle.” After giving her few seconds to take that in, he grabbed her first pair of daggers and she quickly showed in which position she wanted them...

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

After getting everything done she was happily sipping from her drink in a bar and contemplating her next move. She needed  some additional money and some kind of a plan as to where to go next. She needed to find people for her crew. Ideally before landing herself in overprotective clutches of a fishman.

“Come back here you little…” Male shout made her carefully raise her head to assess situation. Two weird clothed men (were that yellow boxers?) were chasing a face that was vaguely familiar. Probably from some poster.

“Like hell! I’ll kill you all!” Bounty face yelled back and darted closer to her. It seemed like even when visibly armed lonely woman was considered easy mark.

“Oi! Careful lady, he’s dangerous!” The one in yellow shorts screamed to her. She sighed and grabbed the rifle that was to this moment being peacefully leaned on the counter and with practiced ease clubbed bounty with it. Man went down with slight cracking sound and she smiled with grim satisfaction. She knew why Benny was using his rifle as a club so much. It _was_ satisfying.

“You were saying?” She asked raising her eyebrow and finally taking in both men. The one with yellow… shorts also had green open coat and black shirt along with some red… thingy. Even though he had shaven head, he still had slight stumble… he was weird. Like really, really weird. The other one had blue jacket, purple shirt and grey trousers. He was wearing sunglasses even though they were all inside and had kanji for ‘sea’ tattooed on his left cheek. Both of them had swords by their belts. She quickly catalogued that and visible potencial in both of them. Maybe…? “Who’s he?” Both men glanced at each other before the one with sunglasses answered.

“Jacob The Ripper, worth 3 millions beli.” That at least earned them some respect. 3 millions beri bounty was pretty normal amount. Everyone above that was considered a monster in East Blue.

“Bounty hunters?” She asked picking up her glass and finishing her drink.

“I’m Johnny!” The one in sunglasses started and was immediately followed by his partner

“And I’m Yosaku”

“We’re brave bounty hunters!”

“Terror of pirates!”

“And idiots who allowed him to escape” Luffy cut in with teasing smile. She read that smiles are important when talking to people one wanted to get closer to and if they had it in them it was worth a shot.

“Well… Don’t be like that sis~” Johnny started, trying to put his hand around her shoulders when Luffy caught it and squeezed a little.

“Put that hand on me and you’ll lose it” She warned and was vindicated in seeing small grimace of pain on his face before letting him go.

“Didn’t do anything!” Johnny raised his hands in the air in ‘totally innocent, don’t shoot’ gesture making his partner snicker and her to smile.

“Good. Now let’s talk money, huh?”

“Ugh… bounty is yours. We did allow him to escape sis” Yosaku offered with resigned air. She wondered for a while if they really were that honourable or was it because of her perceived strength...

“First thing first, let’s turn him in to the office and then deal with the rest, huh?” She offered before the thought of her being feared because of her strength could nestle properly and make her feel resigned again.

“Deal!”

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

After short excursion to bounty office they got back to the same bar and got into the booth to wait for their orders.

“Luffy-aneki” Yosaku started, startling her from her thoughts.

“Hmm?” She looked at him and raise brow.

“Where are you from Luffy-aneki?”

“East Blue” She smiled at their disappointment.

“Island Luffy-aneki, what Island?” Johnny cut in, doing universal sign for ‘tell me, tell me’. Luffy giggled and raised a finger to her lips.

“Shishishishi… Secret”

“Boo… Then why are you here Luffy-aneki? Avra’s not really a place someone visits for excitement” Yosaku asked again, making place for waitress with their drinks. Rum for both boys and orange juice for Luffy.

“Yeah, most people go to Doorn or Beruna”

“Clothing shopping” Luffy answered with another smirk.

“Too strong for just clothing shopping”

“Suspicious”

“Everyone needs new clothes sometimes, idiots” She sighed taking a sip of her juice.

“Ouch! That hurt!” Johnny started with his hand going to the heart.

“Yeah! Right there.” His partner backed him up and did the same gesture.

“My heart bleeds” Luffy declared wryly, deciding that although they do indeed have some potential, taking them in, training and dealing with their kind camaraderie would quickly make her tired and snappy. What’s even more - she didn’t want her first members to be like that. Maybe someone else then.

“Cruel, cruel woman” Johnny continued with their banter

“They’ll put it on your poster!” Yosaku added cheerfully

“And a crime?” Luffy raised eyebrow again, she had an idea where it was going already.

“Serial heartbreaker” They declared in unison making all three of them to laugh.

“Shishishishi… Pity you’ll have no chance to turn me in, huh?”

“Don’t say it like that~” They whined

“One day we’ll be strong enough!”

“Or maybe Zoro-aniki will do it.”

“Yeah, he can take any bounty!”

“Zoro?” Luffy asked with interest. Maybe?

“Roronoa Zoro-aniki!” They started talking over each other to answer the question.

“He’s great swordsman.”

“The greatest in East Blue!”

“Excellent bounty hunter!”

“Better than even us”

“The bravest of all!”

“Fearless!”

“He’s called Beast of the East!”

“Pirate Hunter!”

“Some call him Demon!” With every other sentence uttered by her Luffy was being more and more interested. Beast huh? Strong, wild and willful…

“That’s nice. Do you by chance know where to find him?” She asked with feigned disinterest

“No…” Johnny hesitated for a moment.

“You see, Zoro-aniki’s sense of direction is… special” Yosaku explained his partner’s hesitation

“How bad?” Luffy felt laughter dance in her throat, just waiting to bubble out.

“Bad.” They admitted in unison.

“So he got lost one day and you didn’t find him yet?” She guessed finally laughing out loud.

“Uhmmm… Yes, that’s about it”

“Shishishishi… Quite a character, isn’t he?”

“But Zoro-aniki is great!”

“Honourable!”

“He protects innocent”

“That’s how he grabbed his first bounty”

“Zoro-aniki is great~”

“Shishishishi… He has to be” She agreed seeing pure adoration from her company

“Luffy-aneki… I wanted to ask you earlier - why are you putting so much lemon on that fish?”

“Ever heard of scurvy?”

“What is it?”

“Ugh… Scurvy is a sickness you get when not eating enough vitamin C. It makes you go pale, lose your strength, bleeding sores, tooth loss, anemia, and a reduced rate of healing for injuries. In other words - eat your strawberries, drink your lemon juice and you’re good.”

“Luffy-aneki is so smart~”

“I’m surprised you managed to survive on the sea without knowing what scurvy is”

“Now we know.”

“And we’ll take care of ourselves”

“Good”

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

After leaving Avra Luffy set the course for Yotsuba Island, more importantly Shell’s Town on it. Her talk with bounty hunting duo gave her not only vague idea of who exactly she’d like to have in her crew or how should she get funds while still being under the radar of law but also made her go rumour hunting in the city later. What she heard was that Roronoa Zoro was last seen in Shell’s Town. And she just had to check it out. The lead of course. Not a man.

“Oi! Give us everything of the value and we may allow you to live!” Obnoxious voice made her get out of the cabin with glass of water and few painkillers… Some days were a little more painful than the others. She took in sight of the so called pirate ship. Poor vessel was painted in pink and the… goose’s? swan’s? head was put as a figurehead. One look at the mainmast told her the ship was flying Iron Mace Alvida’s colours. She took her meds and idly wondered if the bounty for the captain was just an excuse to destroy that thing. Well she wouldn’t be really surprised if that would be truth. Then one of the wimps manning that ship fired a cannon at her. Her eye narrowed… That was direction of The Dreamer they shoot at.

“You know…” She started leading Dreamer closer to that pink thing and quickly tied the rope securing her small ship to the big one. “There are days for female, when she really, really need to work out some aggression.” She climbed her way up to the deck and smiled chillingly at the pirates. “Thank you for volunteering” Luffy chirped before brandishing her daggers from under her sash and leaping into the fray. She spinned, leapt, stabbed and laughed, doing her very best (and cheating with Haki) to avoid getting blood on her clothes.

“Captain, Captain! Monsteeee…” One of the pirates went out from under the deck, took one look at the bleeding crew surrounding weak looking woman, they wanted to steal from and turned around… Only to be caught by her and having his mouth shut.

“Oh be quiet and lead me to that so called captain of yours” She demanded giddily. Iron Mace was worthy 5 million beri and this time she didn’t need to share with anyone. It’ll be another 5 million for proper ship~

Poor pirate swallowed with dread and fainted even before she sensed presence closing in on them. She cursed under her breath and turned around to face captain of the ship. She was still around ten metres from her, so Luffy could take her time in evaluating her opponent. Alvida was… big woman. Obviously strong if her mace was any indication though the way it’s spikes were positioned didn’t speak very well about it’s owner. She had blue white cowboy hat with red feather, captain’s coat, horrid pink shirt, white pants and purple sash with flintlock under it. All in all she was looking terrifying and not because of how dangerous she could be.

“You’re not Roronoa Zoro!” She screeched accusingly, taking no notice of her bleeding crew. Luffy frowned with distaste. That’s not how captain should behave.

“What gave it away? Boobs?” She mocked flicking her daggers clean from blood.

“How dare you! I am Iron Mace Alvida, with a bounty of five million beri!”

“Why weaklings with bounty barely worth looking at always brag about it?” Luffy asked seeing flashbacks from Higuma’s self importance. Only this time she’s not little girl in need of saving. This time she’s the one to deliver ass kicking.

“Youuu…” Alvida took a swing with her mace and brought it down, only to have it sidestepped by Luffy. She spent almost 10 years under ‘care’ of Dracule Mihawk… And he didn’t held back in training her speed.

“Hmm?”

“You bitch!” She screeched again, raising the mace and trying to bat Luffy away like she’d wield baseball bat.

“Seriously? That’s the best ickle weakling can do?” Luffy mocked again gleefully noticing disbelief on Alvida’s crew’s faces. What’s better way to build her reputation than to have members of feared pirate crew do it for her?

“Yoouuu… Men! Who is the most beautiful woman on the seas?”

“You Alvida-sama” They yelled out answer in practiced choir.

“Shishishishi… Cowards and Liars. They truly fit you!” Luffy giggled again and dodged another swing, she wondered if Alvida would remember she has a gun with her… Probably not though.

“Arrrrgh” With animalistic yell Alvida jumped at Luffy swinging her mace again. And just like every try before Luffy dodged the swing. Just this time rather than jump back and continue with her mocking Luffy moved around Alvida’s body and using it’s own momentum brought the hilt of her dagger down, causing older woman to fall unconscious. Luffy allowed herself a moment to bask in her accomplishment before starting to tie Alvida’s body in rather uncomfortable looking harness that was meant keep her from using strength hidden in her body.

“Oi! I’m taking your captain. Give me your treasure and food.” Luffy demanded after finishing with her impromptu bondage session and moved her 5 million beri ticket closer to the place Dreamer was tied to.

“Ummm…” Most of the pirates hesitated making Luffy sigh at their stupidity. Didn’t she show them they would have no chance already?

“What are you waiting for? Chop, chop!” She clapped her hands and suddenly pirates jumped up to do her bidding.

“Ummm” Pink haired boy she noticed on the ship earlier moved closer to her. Carefully and slowly. Like he expects her to attack him ‘just because’. She scowled at the thought.

“Yeah?”

“Could you… take me with you?” He asked timidly, fingering hem of his shirt shyly.

“Why?” She asked curious. He didn’t behave like a pirate. At all.

“It was a two years ago…” He started only to be immediately cut off.

“Stop right there! I want a name and a reason, not your life story.” She told him curtly.

“Oh… right… I’m Coby. I was forced to become part of the crew.” Freshly named Coby gave his explanation and shrunk down a little at the sight of her unhappy frown. To think some… captains would stoop so low as to force people in their service...

“And you didn’t escape, because?”

“As you said, I’m a coward. Umm… Miss…”

“It’s Luffy”

“Please… Take me away. I’m really good at cleaning and I’m good navigator” Clear desperation in Coby’s voice made her wince slightly. She couldn’t really see herself sharing a ship with him. Even for a while.

“That’s nice. But I’m not taking a cabin boy. Why do you want me to take you away?”

“I… I have a dream” he finally whispered with his head bowed down.

“Dreams are nice.” She declared, looking at pink haired boy with sudden interest. What kind of dream would he have? “What is your dream then?” She prompted curious.

“You… You have a dream too Luffy-san?” It seemed that Coby noticed slight change in her tone.

“I do.” She smiled the same smile she was giving to villagers when asked, giving nothing up “Answer?”

“I… I always wanted to become marine” Coby declared in sudden bolt of courage, unfortunately his bolt was as sudden as it was short for right after declaration, he’s gone back to his previous meekness.

“Hmmm… You should fit right in then.” She noted somewhat cruelly. Meek marines are exactly the ones that stay their entire lives in East Blue. “I’ll be going to Shell’s Town on Yotsuba Island. There is marine base there.” After that offhand comment she turned her attention to the other pirate standing close enough to indicate he’d like to speak with her. She waved away Coby’s thanks and raised an eyebrow at pirate.

“Ma’am” He greeted with slight nod, but didn’t even bother hiding how his eyes lingered on her body for few long moments before raising them to meet her eyes. Dirty bastard even had the gall to smirk at her.

“Yea?” She asked him disinterested. Just with enough attention to be able to react before getting stabbed.

“I’d like to leave too”

“I believe this… ship has its own sailboats?” She lifted the end of her sentence to indicate question.

“It does” Coby chimed in, answering absentmindedly and taking stock of supplies given to them by Alvida’s crew. Well ex-Alvida’s crew.

“See? Grab one and you’re free to go” She smiled at him frostily. She could deal with a boy on her boat, but grown man… Especially one that gave her creeps...

“I was… rather wondering if I could… uhmm… accompany you” ex-Alvida pirate explained with unsettling glint in his eye. Luffy was very familiar with that glint. It was exactly the same that idiots in Edge Town got when she turned 15 and got proper boobs. She cut down a lot of those.

“No.”

“But…”

“No.”

“Listen here you little bitch, that little boat of yours? It’s a miracle you managed to man it alone. Coward is pants at sailing and Captain will do anything to damage it. You need me.” He took threatening step towards her just to be met with business end of a gun that earlier was safely tucked away under her sash.

“In fact I don’t. I can man it alone. Your dear captain will be unconscious or asleep for our entire journey and I’m not letting weakling with too much of an ego to get anywhere near the place I sleep in. I’m not going to clean your blood from the walls. Scram”

“Or what?” He asked, tried to get back his bravado.

“Or I’ll first blow your defining appendage and then cut you in pieces just big enough for the fishes to recognise that they eat something.” Luffy answered with beatific smile, lowering gun a bit… Just to target said ‘defining appendage’. That not-so-surprisingly made pirate take a step back and Coby to pale a little.


	4. Shell's Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei and his publishers. Idea's mine
> 
> √♥-√v--√♥-√v—
> 
> Warnings and canon differences:  
> AU: female, smart, mature, different devil fruit Luffy  
> AU: pirate titles actually matter. Yonko and most of pirates feel the need to actually somehow adhere to The King’s wishes so the title is also a little more formal. To become The King candidate needs: a) nomination from member of previous King’s crew (if alive); b) support/acknowledgement of at least 3 Yonko; c) reach the Raftel  
> AU: additional crew members  
> OOC: characters’ personalities will be changing as a result of interactions with Luffy and other people

Sailing with Coby was a surprisingly pleasant experience. Even though poor boy absolutely refused to come anywhere near his now ex-captain. Not that she could really blame him. If not for the fact that she’d lose 30% of her reward if she’d turn in her dead, she wouldn’t go and feed woman either. What an completely unpleasant person she was. At least thanks to stroke of genius she had and excellent harness thanks to which the bounty was towed in the water, close enough to not get eaten by anything, so there would be no damages to the ship. Or need to clean after prisoner. Only good things.

“Coby?” She called him few hours into their journey. Brunette did remember him almost going into reminiscing mode and was suddenly rather curious of how exactly did he get on that ship.

“Yes, Luffy-san?” He called back but didn’t leave the cabin making her rather curious… To barge in or to not barge in? Oh well her ship, worse case scenario boy will learn to clothe himself fast. With that cheerful decision she opened the door to the cabin and raised an eyebrow on the sight of him reading one of her books. Glance on bookshelf assured her that of course he grabbed Marine regulations.

“Enjoying the book?” She asked sitting herself on the bed and smiled at his guilty expression.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t ask for permission Luffy-san” he offered hesitantly from his spot by the other wall.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a book. Journals or photo albums on the other hand…”

“I’m not stupid, thank you very much”

“You stayed with that weakling for how long again?”

“Two years…” He murmured, fight leaving him immediately. Luffy cursed internally and adopted her ‘Makino-face’. It was always working.

“Hey… What’s with that look? You have to learn to stand up to yourself.” She said with gentle encouragement she heard Makino-nee use at both her and other children in the village. “Otherwise all those self-important idiots will stomp on yours. And what’s your dream again?”

“I want… I want to be a marine” He stuttered.

“Do you really?” She asked teasingly. That hesitation won’t do. Won’t do at all.

“I do! I want to catch pirates!” Coby protested hotly and gasped, realizing that he raised voice at someone so much stronger. He almost bowed his head down again but Luffy’s stern voice stopped him.

“Then take deep breath and tell me.” She murmured calmly to steel her voice seconds later and ask “what is your dream?”

“I want to be a marine.” Coby answered, this time without a stutter. Luffy smiled in success.

“Again!” She demanded.

“I want to be a marine!” This repeat sounded much more confident that those earlier… Maybe he’d make a decent marine after all. Now to make sure poor boy won’t allow himself to be delegated to some low position in the Blues… Having influence over high ranked marine would be… nice.

“You’re going to be happy with lowly captain in West Blue?” She asked her question with raised brow and patiently waited for answer, observing turmoil, visible on his face. Damn, boy would need to learn how to hide his feelings.

“N-No!”

“Then do it again.” She smiled asking “what is your dream?”

“I want to be marine officer.” Pink haired boy answered seemingly happy with his answer… Well Luffy wasn’t happy with his answer.

“Officer?”

“Admiral! I want to be an admiral!” He declared, visibly trying to put as much bravery as he could in his voice.

“Better. Now give me some of that bravery that made you ask me to take you with me.” Luffy demanded, kind of annoyed at how hesitant the other still was. Saying ‘I want to do…’ is something completely different from ‘I will do…’ after all.

“Umm? But I want…” And the stutters come back with vengeance… Luffy held back another sigh… Steering people on proper paths was hard

“It’s not about what you want to do Coby. It’s about what you will do.” She explained gently.

“What will you do Luffy-san?” He asked hesitantly.

“I will become Pirate King!” She declared with surety and Coby’s eyes widened with wonder, fear and disbelief. Brunette smiled at him, happy that he noticed her conviction. She never understood why people are ashamed of their dreams or why would they abandon them. 

You either do it or die trying.

“P-Pirate King? B-but… Are you a pirate? He shrieked

“Not yet. Long story.” She waved it off, no need to give up that kind of intel.

“To get that title you’d need to find One Piece!” Another shriek

“That’s right” Nod and a smile here.

“It’s in the Grand Line!” Is he hyperventilating?

“That’s right” She gestured for him to take deep breath… She couldn’t let her new marine friend to die before getting proper rank, could she?

“Grand Line is called Pirate’s Graveyard for a reason Luffy-san!” His exclamation was met with amused smile of her… Weak die. It’s normal.

“Oh?”

“The strongest pirates from all Blues go to Grand Line and die there!” Oh look… Back to screeching.

“Those not strong enough to protect their lives should never risk them” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“B-but…”

“Coby.” She stopped him with raised hand. Then she leaned closer to him and made sure to look straight into his eyes. To convey her determination and will. It  _ was _ insulting that someone would try to dissuade her from her dream. Especially someone that was enslaved to the weakling towed behind the Dreamer. Of all ‘pirates’ to fall prey to… “I will become Pirate King. That is my Dream. My Ambition and my Will. No marine will arrest me. No pirate will steal my throne. No hunter will collect my bounty. I  _ WILL _ do it. Can you say the same about your dream?”

“I…” He blinked confused with what he’s just seen and heard…

“Can you?” She repeated, trying to coerce him into it. Into believing he can do it…

“I… I can! I will become admiral!”

“That’s the spirit!” She cheered

“T-thank you Luffy-san” He beamed with pride and faith in his own strength.

“Don’t thank me. That’s all you” She beamed back at him.

“But still…”

“Shhh… C’mon, the wind is changing” Luffy jumped up and with few quick steps got to the door, she turned around and smiled invitingly. She was NOT doing all the work herself with another pair of hands on board.

“Yosh!”

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

They spent their next few days in peace and quiet. Playing cards, talking about their hobbies (surprisingly Coby was very knowledgeable about precious stones. She hugged him for his cunning when he admitted to not telling that little tidbit to Alvida) and their families (poor Coby was an orphan. She told him about how she was foisted off to a bartender for raising. That earned  _ her _ a hug for a change).

“Luffy-san, you told me what your dream is, but… Why do you want it?” She was just about to lay down her full house (sevens over queens) when Coby finally found courage to ask that question. Now that she thought about that he was unfocused entire day… Was  _ that _ , what was eating him then?

“Hmmm… How should I explain this?” She started, folding cards and putting them away. She’ll win this hand later. “My father and grandfather are strong men, in fact they’re strong enough that most of their enemies don’t dare to attack them. They would enthusiastically attack their female relative though.” She grouched, once more getting angry at cowardice and idiotism of them. After all it’s not like either Garp or Dragon would actually care if anything happened to her. They never did… “I never met my father. I don’t know how he looks like. I don’t know his voice. What I know though, is his name.” Yep. She was bitter. Bastard could at least visit her, rather than foisting her to a man who would kill her if ordered. (And maybe even without that order…)  ”And the target he painted at my back just because of who he is. That’s why Pirate King. To simply survive I have to be strong. To be powerful enough that those cowards that’d kill defenseless girl would not even look at me like that. So when one day I’ll be killed… I’ll be killed because of  _ my _ title. Of what  _ I _ achieved. Not because of father. Not because of my grandfather… Because of me.”

“Wouldn’t it be safer to stay civilian in that situation though?” Pink haired boy asked, his voice laced with concern. She smiled weakly at that. It’s always nice when people somehow cared.

“It’s too easy for civilian to vanish.” She shook her head explaining the problem. “They are attacked by bandits, weaklings with ego problems like that hag we tow around, they can get arrested without any real reason, they can get assassinated without any real problem.” With every listed reason Luffy’s voice was getting quieter and Coby’s head was bowing lower and lower. “No, staying civilian only seems like a safer choice. If one wants to be safe, one needs to be able to protect oneself.”

“That’s quite cynical” He noticed. At the start of their journey he’d protest that point of view… Now though… 

She was so proud of him~

“Doesn’t make it any less true”

“No, I guess not.”

“Speaking about safety and bad life choices…” She perked up and smiled weakly, what would be better distraction? “Say Coby… How did you even get on that monstrosity of a ship?”

“Ugh… That was stupid mistake” He put his head into his hands, groaning. She smiled with anticipation… That had to be good. Really good.

“Continue?” He opened his mouth no doubt to start his tale but then hesitated and just bluntly summarized.

“I was going fishing and mistook the boats.”

“Don’t tell me…” She started barely containing her laughter “You got onto pirate’s boat rather than fisherman?” She finished, spilling her giggles.

“Yeah, laugh it up Luffy-san” He pouted, almost making her coo at him. But then she remembered what he just said… pirate ship…

“Sorry, sorry… Shishi… It’s just… Shishi… How could you not notice jolly roger?!” She asked incredulously, stifling her giggles and waiting for an answer

“I don’t know”

“Poor… Shishi… Poor little Coby…”

“Luffy-saaan…”

“Make sure boat you’re sailing at won’t have black flag when you’ll get your marine jacket” She chortled again. She could just imagine glorious faces of that imaginative pirate crew. Glorious!

“Luffy-san!”

“Shishishishi…”

“Ugh…”

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

“Here it is, Luffy-san! Shell’s Town. Home to 153rd branch of marines in East Blue.” Coby announced happily after they docked Dreamer.

“So that’s the place where we can cash her in and enlist you to marines, huh? Doesn’t really look like much.” Luffy murmured taking in how people seemed subdued and even scared. “First we’re getting cash for her, then we’re going to eat and then we can enlist you, okay Coby?” She asked hauling freshly unconscious Alvida out of the little ship and dropping her at the dock planks.

“Sounds good Luffy-san” He agreed with visible relief. She smiled softly at that, remembering how hard it was to actually leave home to make first steps towards her dream. She snapped from her memories, it was too early to get homesick. It was only her  _ second _ island. She quickly made makeshift harness to drag Alvida’s with her. At least the streets will get a little cleaner.

“Let’s go then, c’mon Coby” She skipped ahead with her prisoner but soon stopped herself, turned around and put illusion on the ship to ensure its safety. Then she nodded satisfied, turned again and started dragging the body again in the direction of marine base with Coby on her heels. While going there they chatted about marines, bounty hunters and what they know about the city itself. Both of them noted uninhibited fear citizens displayed when they heard names of both so called demonic Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and commanding officer in charge of the local branch - Captain Morgan, but Luffy also caught how locals seemed to carefully inch away from any marine in vicinity and how some of them directed fearful and yet somehow hopeful looks at them after noticing and recognizing pirate in the harness. 

Granted Alvida was rather recognizable, after all… Not a lot of East Blue pirates had that kind of… statue.

“Luffy-san? I don’t understand. Why would they fear marine in charge?”

“Marine rules and ideals of moral justice are pretty things. They are the thing that made people believe no marine could ever do anything unjust. But in the end of the day, marines are only humans Coby. And humans are complicated creatures. Some of them are gentle souls that would never even think about harming others, some are fit rulers ready to protect what’s theirs to their last breath, some are greedy monsters ready to avert their eyes and not see others wrongdoings if it’d benefit them and some are easily power drunk expecting everyone to bow to their power. We don’t know what kind of person marine in charge is.” She told him gently picking all the clues saying that the one in charge is someone she will find lacking. From the fear civilians were displaying - cruel despot rather than protector.

“But… he’s a marine!” Coby wanted to yell at her that marines would never be unjust. Never! But then he remembered that she calls herself pirate. And yet is a good person. So maybe?

“Still just a human Coby. Still just a human” She said and opened the door to ugly building they recognized as marine base in town. Full of whites and without any personality to show. Ideal match with generic marine sitting in reception and observing petite girl drag over 3 times bigger known pirate after her.

“Can I help you miss?” Marine asked when she came to a stop and just stood in front of his desk with raised eyebrow.

“Yes, in fact you can. I’m here to exchange umm... Mace Alvida… I think… for a bounty. What’s her name again, Coby?” She fumbled a bit and turned to Coby with a little lost expression in black eyes.

“Iron Mace Alvida. You almost got it, Luffy-san.”

“Meh… No need to remember weaklings’ names” She shrugged off his praise and smiled cheekily.

“Only you, Luffy-san. Only you.” Coby shook his head while desk marine looked at Luffy like at an idiot for calling one of the stronger pirates - that he knows about - a weakling.

“W-well... of course we’ll pay you the bounty. Wait a second for me to grab someone to take your captive and bring money and forms, please.”

“Of course officer. We’ll wait” After her agreement marine jumped out of his chair and sped to get someone to take pirate out of their hands. Luffy leant her hip on the desk and rowed disinterested eyes around the white room while Coby was looking around in excitement mixed with nervousness and was seemingly trying to take everything in.

“Here we are, sorry for the wait miss.” Desk marine came back with six man squad that moved to take unconscious pirate out of their hands and while he put case with bounty money down and opened it for Luffy to inspect. Using the time she spend on doing just that marine took out and filled the forms stating that lower signed person captured and exchanged for the bounty wanted pirate Iron Mace Alvida along with forms confirming both transfer of pirate and funds between both parties. Luffy read over documents carefully and signed them as Monkey D. Luffy. Then she smiled at marines unsuccessfully  _ trying _ to move Alvida’s body from the floor, grabbed Coby and left the building.

“Finally. You sure you want to work in that kind of ugly buildings Coby?” She sighed with relief.

“Don’t tease Luffy-san. It’s not me that will need to deal with cramped space on the ship.” Coby teased right back feeling quite confident around her, now after spending the time it took them to reach the island in company of only her and his old jailer.

“Cramped space won’t be the worst Coby-dear. Ensuring that my dear crewmates won’t be sweaty mess will be” She singsonged in answer and stuck her tongue out. “C’mon. We’re going to eat now. I’m hungry” She whined, tugging him along in search for the nearest restaurant or inn… even a bar. Any place they could eat would be good. “Oh! Look isn’t it execution site?” She stopped in her track and pointed at quite big plaza with cross in the middle.

“I thought you were hungry Luffy-san” Coby complained and turned to also look at what she’s looking and paled. “Black bandana… Green haramaki… gold piercing in the ear... and that beastly feeling… It’s Roronoa Zoro.” Aaand there went confidence she worked into him… Damn.

“Oh? Didn’t you say he was some kind of demon?” She teased him while taking in uncomfortable position, strained muscles and visible exhaustion of barely older than her man.

“H-he…”

“Hey, you two,” Raspy voice of the man called out to them making both Coby and Luffy tilt their heads in his direction. “You're an eyesore, get lost” After grounding it out he closed his eyes and bowed his head to conserve his strength.

“S-scary” Coby mumbled and shrunk in himself.

“Nah, the view’s too good” Luffy answered cheerfully, hoisting herself higher.

“View?” Roronoa growled with fury and bared his teeth trying to make his aura even more menacing.

“Mhmm... Proud man, publicly humiliated, beaten and starved… and yet refusing to break” Luffy allowed a little of admiration to bleed into her voice and eyes. “No idea why you’re there, but I like your spirit swordsman.”

Sound of ladder hitting the wall kept Zoro from answering her, making everyone’s attention to focus on little girl, 8 year old max, climbing up the wall. She took good look around the site and made shushing noise for Coby who started to panic that she’s going to her death, causing Luffy to grin and muffle his words with her hand.

“C’mon Coby, let the brave shrimp do what she came here for.” She smiled to him cheerfully. “We’re close enough to intervene before he’d get himself out of those ropes” Rather than calming Coby as was its intended, those words made him understand that Luffy expects him to help her protect the girl from ‘vicious monster’ he heard about and pale even more.

“What are you doing here?” Zoro growled when the girl stopped before him and started fumbling with her handkerchief.

“Nii-chan is here for so long already, I made food for you” Girl finally untied knots and smiled disarmingly in the direction of swordsman who just bristled again. “It was my first time but I tried very hard to do so!” Luffy cooed a little at how cute the girl was.

“Do you want to die?!” He growled again but even from the distance Luffy managed to see something akin to concern in steel eyes.

“Now, now… No need to bully children” New, obnoxious voice entered the scene along with its owner - blond civilian and two marines flanking him. Civilian was wearing clothes made to look expensive even when being meager quality and had one of the most ridiculous hairdo Luffy ever seen. And that included photos of different hairdos her own grandfather had after losing bets to his friends in childhood.

“Marines, she’s safe now” Coby sighed with obvious relief but Luffy wasn’t so sure of that.

“Is she really?” She murmured watching like a hawk for clues in men behavior. She could see that Zoro’s body went frigid, blondie was smug and marines seemed resigned. But the most telling was fear and anger in little girl’s posture.

“Tch… If it isn’t bastard son himself” Zoro snorted derisively and averted his eyes dismissing both, the blond and marines at the same time.

“Basta… How dare you? I am son of Captain Morgan! You girl are lucky that it wasn’t daddy that caught you here. He signed it this morning” blond haired boy reached into his jacket and took out official looking paper. “Everyone caught aiding prisoners will be treated guilty of the same crimes. Daddy could even execute you for that.” Luffy narrowed her eyes at smug tone of the blond and hummed in though. “Are those rice balls? Don’t mind if I’ll taste them”

“No! They’re for nii-chan” Girl tried to protect her creation but blond took one of them and started munching before spitting all out.

“Why is it sweet?! Awful…”

“I thought sweet would be better so I added sugar in it”

“Salt! You have to add salt!” He yelled after throwing onigiri on the ground and stomping at it few times, causing girls eyes to get all teary eyed.

“And that’s why I hate brats!” He sneered looking at the girl and turned to one of the soldiers with him “You! Throw her out!”

“Wha…? But sir!”

“Do it or I’ll tell daddy!”

“Yes, sir” Marine knelt down next to girl and murmured something to her before throwing her over the wall. Zoro visibly gritted his teeth, Coby was looking shell-shocked at marine’s behavior and Luffy sneered before jumping up to catch girl and break her fall with her own body.

“Are you okay?” She asked softly petting girl’s hair.

“Y-yeah…”

“Coby take her home, would you? I’ll find you later” Luffy asked, trying to focus on her hearing… Something about one month and surviving?

“How you’d do it Luffy-san?”

“Your hair colour is rather… distinct Coby” She laughed a little at his flush and send them off with money from Alvida’s bounty before scaling the wall and going over to the bound man. “So a hero, huh?” She smiled amused, gently wiping the sweat from his face with a tissue

“That was right thing to do” He grunted watching her with unreadable expression. Her smile widened at that.

“It always is.”

“Why help me? They’ll attack you too.”

“Sooner or later marines will try to execute me too. It comes with my chosen profession” She shrugged at that carefree.

“Profession?”

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy. Future Pirate King.” She introduced herself quietly. With steel in her voice. Even though she wasn’t ashamed of her dream she did recognize that announcing it loudly in the middle of marine base would be A Bad Idea.

“Huh? Why would a girl like you want to be pirate?” The way he said that it was easy to see exactly what he thought about pirates.

“Are you saying a girl like me cannot be free, mister Pirate Hunter?” She put hands on her hips and gave him extremely unimpressed look. The one she learned from when Makino-nee was making Shanks and his crew clean after themselves.

“Freedom? That’s it?” Zoro asks, surprise evident in his voice.

“When the Sea calls, we answer. But that’s the only command I will listen to.” She could see her declaration somewhat impressed bounty hunter. Probably because the only thing he could say and think about pirates were those monsters Shanks and Garp were warning her about. The ones that actually deserve Impel Down with all of it cruelty.

“Pfft… Let me guess you’ll release me if I’d agree to join your crew?” Zoro swiftly brought their conversation back on previous topic with the eyes of wary animal. Just waiting for her to make a mistake and show herself to be just like stereotypical pirate. Prove him to be right…

“Now, why would you presume I’d do something like that? You’re bound by honor to stay here, aren’t you?” She answered easily with another smile and hand gesture showing what did she mean.

“I am.”

“Good. I’ll wait for you” She nodded to herself as if that would resolve everything.

“Wha…? I didn’t agree to anything!” Zoro protested trying to make her back off.

“Hmm? What did you say?” She asked absentmindedly lifting his shirt and wincing on the sight of really ugly bruise on his stomach. Very  _ nicely _ sculpted stomach.

“Stop undressing me woman!” Zoro flushed up to tips of his ears.

“That little worm did it?” She allowed her fingers to ghost over his bruise, completely ignoring his embarrassment.

“I said…”

“Do you want me to check your legs too?” Zoro flushed even more and grit his teeth at that “I thought so. So? Who hit you? Blond idiot?”

“Yea”

“After you’ll be free I’ll kill him myself. Can’t have people thinking they can harm my first mate and get away with it” She threatened coldly.

“I’m not your crewmate!” He protested again though his protests were somehow dimmed compared to how definite they were at the start of their conversation.

“No, not yet.” She agreed with amusement leaking into her voice.

“There is no yet here. I’m not becoming one of the scum”

“Evil Pirate Hunter. Violent monster of the East Blue. Some call you Demon in Human Skin... And you say you care about your reputation?” She pointed out, enjoying making him see situation from her point of view. He was strong, she knew that from his friends in Avra, they even told her that he was also honorable. But hearing it and seeing the proof… Well it  _ is _ something completely different.

“I never did anything I regretted.” He declared proudly, with righteous confidence of someone that is ready to throw away everything to reach their goal.

“See? You’re almost free now. Just need to take few more steps. Think about it. I’ll wait.” She moved to get out of the site only to be stopped by Zoro’s voice.

“Wait…”

“Huh?”

“Onigiri… Give it to me”

“Just onigiri or earthly seasoning too?” She smiled cheekily at him and started to gather rice, removing any sand or earth that she could reach, with her fingers. And then she smiled at him mischievously and put it in her mouth. Rinsing rice and feeding him like that - separating sand and earth and swallowing it, while giving him just rice. At the start of it he was dumbfounded, but later he just blushed and swallowed everything she gave him.

“The girl… Tell her it was… delicious.” He licked his lips locking eyes with mischievous pair of her.

“That it was” She laughed again, wetting her lips with her tongue and walked out of the plaza.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Luffy finally located Coby in one of restaurants around the town, slid over into a seat next to his and ordered her food. She learned long time ago that while eating to the bring is very satisfying, trying to fight straight after that is always a bad idea and so she trained her body (with the help of Makino-nee’s Wooden Spoon of Doom) to eat just a little more than average person. And she was determined to keep it at that.

“So what do you want to do Luffy-san?” Coby asked after explaining Zoro’s situation to Luffy. He told her everything, from how scared of Helmeppo’s wolf people are, through both Morgans behavior towards people of Yotsuba Island, up to the fact that blondie is oftentimes seen going into execution plaza to torment his captive.

“I’ll wait. He will come with me one way or another.” She answers sure of herself and the man she chose as her first mate. Even if he didn’t quite agreed yet.

“Are you going to blackmail him?”

“Nah… Blackmail’s boring. Worst case scenario I’ll just kidnap him. After few days on the sea he’ll stop with that nonsense he’s spewing” She waved her hand around to show exactly what she thinks about the stuff he’s saying.

“Like I did?” Coby’s voice was mix of defensive and resigned at the thought that even someone he pegged as a good person would still try to force people to do her bidding in such a way.

“No, not like what happened to you. Alvida  _ was _ one of those terrible human beings that turn to piracy to feel powerful. And you paid for it. Zoro on the other hand… He has strict honour code but he understands freedom. He  _ will _ come with me. Remember for when you enlist Coby, one cannot travel with disloyal crew. It’s not about ruling through fear. Good captain is a person that would never ask for something their crew wouldn’t be ready to give themselves. It’s about proving that I’d be good captain.” She explained patiently with soft eyes, showing him that she understands what he was thinking about and that she doesn’t blame him.

“Oh… I understand… I think” He mumbled abashed eliciting another soft smile from her.

“Good.”

“Hahaha… That’s right, that’s right. Kneel or I’ll tell my daddy” Newly identified Helmeppo swaggered his way into the tavern they were in. “I think I’ll eat here for free today. Start serving” He demanded from frazzled looking woman behind the counter then pretended to think about something. “Oh! I decided. It was starting to get boring so I’ll have Roronoa Zoro executed tomorrow.” And those words made temperature inside the tavern drop immediately. Frigid looking Luffy turned around on her chair and looked over at the spoiled  _ boy _ who made the announcement.

“Didn’t the two of you have a deal of some sorts?” She asked faux casually taking a sip from her wine.

“Oooh… You’re pretty cute girlie, come eat with me” He demanded after quick, leering look at her figure.

“I asked you about the deal with Pirate Hunter, don’t make me ask again” Luffy’s voice was as freezing as a blizzard but her eyes… Her eyes had temperature able to freeze fire itself.

“Pffft… Of course I wasn’t going to keep it. Only an idiot would believe I would.” Helmeppo answered with bravado that was obviously fake from the way his hands curled around the table.

“Yes… I can see how only an idiot would believe you to be a man with honor and not sniveling little brat. Poor Zoro… So honorable it would never even pass his mind that others might break their word… Whatever will I do with him, Coby?” She turned around and smiled at pink haired boy sitting rigidly next to her. Then she widened her smile to include just enough teeth in it to be clear that it’s a threat and turned to local marines. “If you wouldn’t be so pathetic I’d probably hit you Little Worm. But I don’t really want to need to scrub my hands to wash off all that slime coming from you. Consider yourself lucky.” She smiled again and left the tavern leaving scared to death blond and his marine bodyguards.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

“Came to feed me again?” She barely stopped before the bound man when he asked. Even though his smirk said one thing, his narrowed eyes taking in her face, said something completely different.

“Nah… Just wanted to ask where is your sword, swordsman. After all, after tomorrow you won’t need it anymore” Luffy answered with sharp smile and eyes full of cold fury.

“What do you mean?” He asked her warily not sure if he wanted to know exactly why the girl who was all smiles and soft touches few hours ago now was as cold as icy desert. And just as deadly.

“Oh? You mean they announced tomorrow’s event to the city but didn’t tell it’s star? How shameful.” She mused mockingly with lips pressed into thin line.

“What event woman?” Zoro finally lost his patience and raised his voice to get her to talk.

“Why, your execution of course, swordsman.” She smiled again all teeth and none of the softness he already started to connect with her smiles.

“Wha…?”

“So? The sword?” She prompted with raised brow.

“Why?” Wary question slipped from him. Her brow has risen a little more at that. The light in his eyes dimmed and his entire posture changed. Well, at least he did recognize that he was too weak to protect himself from execution after so many days of starvation… 

And completely forgot about her offer. That will take some work to correct.

“I think I’ll give it to my first mate~” She purred and watched light of understanding coming back to his eyes and smirk curling his lips

“Hahaha…” He chuckled and took another good look at her. This time not just being satisfied with her clothes and words… This time he finally looked at her like fellow fighter. Assessing, cold… He took in her sash, battle boots and fitting but still loose clothes. Then he allowed his smirk to widen. “Three swords, Captain. I use santoryu”

“Oh? Wonder how that works” She mused and then focused her eyes on his. Eyes that flashed red with something wild in it. “Where are they then?”

“Bastard son took them”

“Wait for me then.” She demanded and started going towards main building of the base.

“Not like I could go anywhere” Luffy snorted quietly at his words and woven illusion of invisibility around herself. She went straight through front door to the base and zeroed on the building she felt most people in. Straight through front door and up the long staircase. Floor after the floor checking the rooms, looking for one obviously belonging to blond wimp. She didn’t believe for a moment that someone like that would not decorate his door accordingly… 

Aaand it looked like she was right. She mused opening pink door with star and the plate with ‘my room’ on it. She snorted at the frilly, pink monstrosity of a decor, grabbed three obviously out of place katanas (one with powerful presence she came to identify with named blades and two weaker ones) and jumped through the window to land back next to her first mate bound form “Traditional katanas aren’t really my style but… do you mind?” She asked while unsheathing one of the ‘weaker ones’

“Can you even use it?” Zoro eyed her dubiously, she stood lax with unsheathed katana in her hand. In fact nothing in her stance even implied she knew how to use it. She grinned at him, proud of herself. Shishou spent a lot of time to beat into her so called ‘incompetent’ stance and moves… Just in case her dear grandfather would take interest in her lessons and bring a sword for her. Now she just could use them to mess around and give heart attacks to all the swordsmen around.

“You’ll see for yourself, won’t you?” Was her cheerful answer. Zoro closed his eyes with pained sigh and after long battle between his respect to position he gave her earlier and pride as a swordsman opened them again.

“Go ahead then. Just try not to cut me down too” At that Luffy smiled cheekily and fluently shifted into proper stance for using one katana. Her smile only widened at his disbelief.

“My Shishou firmly believe that real swordsman can control what their blade cuts. I was taught accordingly” Two swings later both ropes slid from his now free body.

“That was excellent form.” Green haired swordsman complimented with astonishment and slight embarrassment at being fooled by her act. “Where’s your blade?”

“Shishou promised to give me the sword I’ll spend my life with before I’ll get to Grand Line, so he should come soon.” Young Monkey answered candidly. She’ll get her blade soon. And then she’ll be considered swordsmistress herself.

“Who’s your Shishou by the way?” He asked suspiciously massaging his muscles and warming up joints again. That made her only smile. She knew she didn’t come off as respectful person. She was too headstrong for that, but there were some people she respected. Not a lot of them. But they existed!

“Not gonna spoil surprise.” Oh she couldn’t wait for the swordsman to meet Mihawk… She wondered for a second if he’s one of those gunning for title of The Greatest… She’ll make sure to ask later. “Ready to play with marines?”

“Hai, Captain”

“Try not to get too much blood on yourself, would you? Consider it training” Not that anything really would help those clothes… But any introduction to Observation is a good start.

“Training?”

“I’ll explain later. When we’ll get more people, so that I don’t need to repeat that every time we’ll get someone new. Before that you’re stuck with just following my instructions.” It was clear he didn’t like it. Which is why she decided to do it… Will he be great First Mate? That extension of her own person Shanks and Benny were talking about? Caretaker, making sure everyone goes exactly as she’d like that Marco sees himself as? Or just person following orders, like Arlong was grouching that Kuroobi is for him? Zoro held her eyes for few seconds before seemingly seeing the reason in them.

“Fine”

“Good boy” She reached out and patted his head few times. All soft smiles and cheerful laughs again.

“Not… a… dog” He grit out through his teeth and ducked from under her hand.

“Of course, of course” She laughed at him. Then she turned in the direction of main building and her smile turned feral. “Oi! You pathetic weakling that calls himself marine captain! Come down here so I can kick your ass!” She yelled with as much voice as she could put into it (which was a lot). Then she warned Roronoa. “Unless you can cut or deflect bullets, stay behind me till they’ll go for swords”

“Need one?” He offered extending hand with one of his swords to her. She smiled at him. Lending one’s blade to the other was serious show of respect.

“Nah, daggers will be enough” She smiled and unsheathed long daggers hidden before in her sash.

“You had… and you… my sword? Zoro spluttered realizing that she really didn’t need to take his blade to release him. Even if she didn’t want to just untie the knot.

“Was curious if you’d let me use your  _ sword _ ” Luffy answered with innocent smile and mischievous eyes which said everything about her so called  _ innocence _ . Before Zoro could choke out anything more than some offended and embarrassed splutters they were interrupted by their future victim.

“WHO DARES?! I’m Captain Morgan and I will not be insulted by some weak nobodies!” Tall, burly blond with steel jaw and… was that an axe? What kind of person puts an axe blade on their main hand?! Luffy quickly shook off her incredulity and took good look at marines that came with him to the execution site. 

She quirked an eyebrow after counting that almost entire platoon was sent after ‘some weak nobodies’.

Someone wasn’t as confident as he’d like to portray, was he?

“Why… Me of course” She opened her hands, gripping her daggers and getting ready to deal with bullets, since every single marine on site cocked their riffles. Oooh… Someone’s in for surprise~ 

She grinned with anticipation, feeling Zoro behind her settle down into fighting stance, trusting her orders and letting her deal with pesky bullets.

“Shot!” Morgan seething ordered, marines hesitated for few seconds seeing Luffy’s smile only widen in response before shooting. Luffy took a breath and let familiar instincts trained in her take over… Deflecting or cutting every bullet that would hit her or Zoro with her daggers…

“Damn” Zoro whistled admiringly. Luffy could just guess whether somewhere in the back of his head he was comparing his own proves with what little she shown. And while she knew that swordsmanship is his area. Will be his officially the second they’ll be back on her ship… She was the captain. And she needed to instill in him the fact that she was strong enough to protect them all. That whatever crazy thing she decides they’ll do, she will be able to get them out of it. That was the only way to keep someone that honorable and confident, maybe even a little overconfident, in their strength content with his role as second in command.

“Captain! It doesn’t work! Is she even a human?!” Panicked screams of marines rang out at the site, making her smile bloodthirstily. 

Those cowards allowed the island to be subjected to that asshole’s whims. They allowed  _ her _ First Mate to be starved! Beaten… In her mind they deserved everything she was going to unleash on them. Her Kitsune instincts screamed for blood, for punishment… And for once she was absolutely happy to give in to them.

“If bullets won’t work, use swords!” Morgan screamed, raising his axe in their direction. Luffy just grinned wider. Showed more teeth… 

C’mon little humans… 

Let her play.

Another moment of hesitation and marines brandished their swords. Deep breath… And a bunch of them started yelling and running towards her. The girl just snorted quietly and moved, letting Zoro know that this will be his role. Quirk of an eyebrow, indicating she wanted a show… Savage glint in his own eyes…

Zoro rushed between Luffy and incoming marines blocking them all with his three swords. That was also the exact moment she noticed exactly how he holds his swords… 

She snorted a laugh… 

Should she be impressed that his jaw is strong enough to fight with sword in it? Or rather suggest lessons on proper use of it, if he’s going to keep something long and hard in it? 

While she was musing over her First Mate preferences, he was doing quick job of marines, proving that he was hailed the best swordsman in East Blue for a reason. At least until Luffy will get her blade. 

But she noticed that he didn’t have that stiffness Mihawk complained about her having, while she was around the same level as the greenhaired swordsman. He had potential to be great. She  _ will _ make him great. Even if she’d need to get him there kicking and screaming entire way.

“He’s too strong! He’s a demon!” She was seriously proud of the terror her swordsman induced just by slashing few of marines. Did they expect him to be civilian? Seriously… She really hoped marines in Paradise won’t be so quick to get scared.

“If you can’t even defeat him, you’re not worthy to be marines under my command!” Morgan thundered, making both pirates look at him with confusion. Then Luffy sucked breath in… He wouldn’t really… Right? “Those that said that put your guns up and die!” 

He would… 

She suddenly really wished to be awakened Conqueror… 

It was worse than Lord of the Coast… They were actually ready to listen to that order! 

Captain shouldn’t kill off his people! He should protect those under his command. Lead them gently. Help them become strong on their own… Not… this. Her eyes flashed red and she herself jumped in the direction of marine captain and started attacking him with single minded determination. If she’d deal with him quickly maybe some of the marines will be saved. 

Blow, duck, duck, dodge, block, swipe, slash, kick! 

She grimaced and moved her leg around at the pain, but then grinned with satisfaction at seeing Morgan get out of the hole in the wall. That kick was worth the pain.

“Stop! Don’t move!” Luffy tilted her head to see idiotic blo… Helmeppo pointing gun to her with trembling fingers on the trigger. She smiled serenely, hiding all of the disgust she felt just looking at the brat.

“You or me, Zoro?” She asked and at his surprised face she explained “it was you that he wronged, after all.” Rather than answering Zoro moved… Helmeppo yelped seeing swordsman he was tormenting not so long ago free and out for his blood and pulled the trigger. Luffy just ducked under the bullet and smiled with satisfaction, hearing pained grunt of idiot’s father. The moment he was in striking distance, Zoro made two slashes. First to kill, second to clear blades off the blood. With delighted laugh Luffy turned around and finally knocked out Morgan. 

Her choice for swordsman was excellent… 

What was even more impressing was that Zoro indeed managed to not bloody himself when in fight… Too much that is.

They bound all the marines, Morgan (extra tight), and left them in the plaza. They had more pressing matters to attend to after all. Zoro had to be finally fed, what with him not being able to eat for so long.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

“Excuse me.” They were just finishing eating their hard earned meal, in Zoro’s case desperately needed meal, when they were interrupted by faux polite cough. “I’m Commander Ripper, we’re very grateful for freeing us from Morgan’s reign, but as you did attack our fellow marines you’ll be marked as outlaws and so we need to ask you to leave the island. Now if you please” His words immediately causing people outside and inside of eatery to start yelling at him for running their heroes out of town.

“Hmm… Let me think about your oh so polite request Commander…” Luffy smiled mockingly at the coward who dares to come here with his title and tell her what to do. “Nah, my companion needs to recover from wounds caused by torture marines sprung on him. It’ll be better for him to do so on land.” She waved her hand dismissively and smirked at visibly irritated Ripper

“We have to insist. We even won’t write about your involvement in report, but you’re not welcome on the island.” Ripper tried to appear firm when bargaining.

“Well  _ I _ also have to insist on making sure he’ll be fine. Meaning we’re staying on land.” Luffy mocked again, casting concerned glance at sitting next to her Zoro.

“Listen here girlie, do you know what attacking marine captain means? Get the hell out of here and thank us for not reporting you straight to headquarters!” One of the marines snarled at her. She could just see level of her irritation rising… The gall of those monkeys in uniforms… She caught the sight of familiar pink hair and shook her head discreetly. There was no need for him to become involved in it.

“Ugh… Anyone has den den mushi? I don’t really want to go to my ship to get it but if I’ll have to…” She said with somewhat airy tilt to her voice, adding more fruits to Zoro’s plate and giving him pointed look when he tried to protest.

“Den den mushi are illegal on island Luffy-san.” Tavern owner, coincidentally little Rika’s mother enlightened her to that little fact.

“Is that so?” She raised eyebrow and looked at marines like they were cockroaches under her feet. ”Zoro wait for me here, I’ll get the den den. Make sure our new friends don’t leave. They’ll want to listen on to my call.”

“Aye, Captain”

“Good boy” She patted his head again which was met with a growl. She gave a cheeky smirk and left eatery with steady steps. Once in the docks she stopped keeping illusion hiding the Dreamer intact and made a beeline towards it. There she grabbed the snail (love you Shishou) and left to eatery again, creating new illusion of ship sailing out of the docks. Once in eatery again, she snorted at terrified expressions on marines faces, angry shouts of villagers and straight up murderous scowl Zoro was giving them “What did they try to do now?” She asked laughing.

“They decided to put the bounty on our heads if we won’t leave right now.”

“Oh? Bounties?” She asked amused “We’ll see how it’ll go” Luffy snorted again and put the snail on the table. Smiled mockingly at marines and dialed Garp private number Bogard left her should she be in need of contact.

”What do you want?” Garp growled through den den making dear Commander Ripper, who recognized the voice from one of his visits, rapidly pale.

“How rude Grandpa~ And here I called to tell you I visited marine base in Shell’s Town~” Luffy singsonged leaning closer to the snail and smiling playfully.

“Luffy? Luffy, darling did you finally decide to become marine? I’m so proud of yo…” Who’d know that little mollusc could be so expressive? That was some impressive display of hope… Such a shame that she had something to say…

“Marines enslaved entire population in here Grandpa” Luffy cut him off with sub-zero voice

“What?”

“Every month villagers were expected to pay tribute to marine captain here. Morgan, I believe he was called”

“Was?” Garp asked quietly with obvious trepidation

“Was. He ordered execution of 8 years old girl.”

“What?”

“He also starved man for killing his son’s wolf. Wild wolf who was attacking people left and right”

“What?” Every ‘what’ uttered by Garp was getting colder and colder

“Then he ordered his people to execute me”

“What.” That one was completely flat and caused Ripper to become absolutely white

“Yup, because I was talking with man who saved citizens from the wolf.”

“He’s still alive then?” Garp asked with palpable relief

“Yes. He’s a good man. We’ll be traveling together for a while.”

“Is he listening to us?”

“Yup”

“Listen here you good for nothing brat, if my granddaughter become hurt while in your company I’ll personally hunt you down and tear you apart. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” Zoro answered with wide eyes.

“Don’t scare my friends Grandpa~”

“Fine, fine… But he’d better take good care of you.”

“Don’t worry, Grandpa, he’s a gentleman and quite strong. The only reason Morgan put him in execution site was because he sacrificed himself for that little girl, I told you earlier”

“Good. So coming back - Morgan was an asshole and tried to execute you. We’ll need to get new commanding officer to the base. Something else?”

“Well… Kind of?” Luffy hedged a bit and made her best put upon expression “You see after being starved and beaten for so long Zoro just has to rest but those so called marines tried to run us out of town.” Then she widened her eyes and put her best distraught expression on “They even threatened us with bounties Grandpa!”

“They did what?” Ripper was white as a sheet now. That was a voice that would scare even a Yonko when directed at them.

“I know right? And here I was ready to somehow give it a shot and see how marines are behaving while not in your or uncle Senny’s vicinity. I’m not impressed.” She sighed and then started wondering aloud “Do you think that even after getting rid of Morgan they planned to continue with their treatment of civilians? I guess they did get comfy, what with allowing weakling pirate like Alvida run rampart, I brought her in by the way, oppressing people they should protect, getting everything for free and generally not caring about anything but their captain’s words?”

“Shell’s Town you’re saying Lu-chan?”

“Yup! 153rd branch of marine in East Blue. You’re going to inspect it?”

“Yeah, inspection sounds good. You rest there in peace, I’ll make sure people dealing with reports will get information about that… incident. Attacking civilians… seriously.”

“By the way Grandpa… If you’re gonna come here, could you take care of someone for me?”

“Someone?”

“Yeah, there’s this kid, Coby. He wants to be marine but seeing the standards for marines in here… I’d feel better if you’d take care of him personally.”

“I always wanted to have my own cute apprentice.” Garp mused aloud causing her to smirk

“Admiral Aokiji’s not cute enough?” She mocked calling to memory photo she’s seen at one of the newspaper.

“Kuzan cute? Damn… I’d give my rice crackers to have someone say it to his face”

“Okay” She agreed readily, causing sputters from den den mushi and smirk from Zoro.

“You will not say it to your commanding officer!”

“Commanding officer Grandpa? Thanks to what I’m seeing I’m more prone to raising black flag than wearing ‘justice’ on my back.”

“What? No, no, no… Luffy~” Garp whined with panicked look that looked absolutely hilarious on the snail “My little princess cannot raise black flag. It’s bad enough those two ruffians did it. Luffy, princess…”

“One last chance Grandpa… If I’ll meet another corrupt so marine in East Blue, I’m raising the flag. I’ll even give you the name of the one at fault~”

“Luf…”

“See ya Grandpa, love you~”

*ka-chang*

“We’ll stay on the island until Zoro will get better after your torture. Could you tell us where we could rent a room with proper bathroom? And maybe ask doctor to come and see him? He had few awful bruises when I found him.” She announced throwing winning smile to the pale and trembling marines.

“Of course Luffy-san. You can rent a room at…” Ririka trailed off  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei and his publishers. Idea's all mine

It took a while to finally finish all the preparations for their voyage and to be able just sit down and talk. 

By then Zoro looked especially disgruntled. 

Luffy  _ had _ left him to deal with almost all the menial work that needed to be done while she had been taking care of their course. 

She smiled at his grumpy face soothingly.

"We'll be in Orange Town in a few days. We'll have to keep an eye on our course and to correct it once every few hours if needed. Other than that, we can focus on training and synchronising with each other. We need to know exactly what we're capable of while fighting together." Even with all the tales about a mystical bond between a captain and the first mate, Luffy didn't think it'd be that easy to achieve. But she was still determined to make it happen. 

With time and hard work…

"Will we be training on the boat?" Zoro arched an eyebrow and she smiled at him.

"Not strength training, but we can safely do our katas and get the gist of the others skills that way. All proper training will need to wait until we get on land or when we have an actual ship."

"By your will Captain" She made a face at that, but admitted to herself that it's maybe better that he's keeping their relationship formal for now. But only for now! She clapped her hands and chirped:

"So! I recognise we didn't really have an opportunity to talk to one another except for in the execution plaza because of other people around us. I read that when building trust between people, they have to clearly define the expectations they have of the other person, and that the easiest way to start building a personal trust, would be to share our goals and treasured moments with each other. Not really sure how that works, so let's just start with expectations?"

"You're not really good at dealing with people, are you?" He snorted with a smirk on his face.

"The only people I had as friends were at least 16 years older than me. So no, not really." She admitted, shrugging. After all, it was his role now to teach her how to deal with other people.

"We'll do it at your pace then. Expectations first."

"Okay, so I'm not sure how much you know about how a pirate ship works in general, or how the relationship between a captain and their first mate works specifically. I've met people who use four different models, ways of working together, so I'll just tell you about them and then we'll work out which model would work for us. We might need to devise something completely different, but we'll start with those first, deal?" In the middle of her short 'speech', Luffy started to slightly hesitate… 

She didn't want it to end up as only a working relationship.

"Deal." The swordsman hesitated as well, but then poked her foot with his own. She smiled at the fact that he initiated contact by himself, in relief. Already seeing that Zoro would become her rock, steady in the face of her hesitation.

"So, as I said earlier, I've met people that have used the four different models." She started, the image of Shanks and Benny sprouting in her mind. Their behaviour, their laughter… The way they functioned as one person made her smile wistfully. She has missed them for a long time, and now she was finally on her way to meet them again. "The first model is when the first mate and the captain are basically two sides of the same coin. Generally, they are the people who when together create one leading entity on the ship. They are equal when dealing with most problems, and have areas on the ship where they give the other full reign." She had seen that a lot of times. Benny taking charge of the ship when Shanks was drunk or still hangover. He took reign when it was time to decide and buy provisions, while Shanks sat down with the navigators and plotted their course.

“Go on”

"Then there is the other model, where the first mate's role is to make sure the world bows to their captain's will." This time it was Marco's silhouette that jumped to the front of her mind. Both him and Thatch told her about the fleet and Marco's role in caring for it. The way he dealt with almost all deals on the ship, took care of defences for their territories, and made all of Whitebeard's whims reality. Well, almost all of them. "The first mate in that situation makes sure that the crew is up and running, and that all problems that can be dealt with without the captain's input, are fixed." Luffy paused to take a breath and noticed with satisfaction that Zoro was listening intently to her. "I have my doubts that we'll be using this model. I've only seen this sort of model being used for a very large fleet and a pretty old captain. Usually the first mate's role here is to implement their captain's will, and to take on a lot of the captain's responsibilities. If we did decide on this one, we'd need to customise it a little, because I refuse to put all my responsibilities on someone else's shoulders." She understood that Whitebeard himself was quite old already, but in her mind, sailing and keeping a Yonko title at that age was just asking for problems. One does not take people they cannot protect. 

“This is something I imagined pirate crews as, a bit more than the first one”

"Then you’d love the third one." Arlong's and Kuroobi's laughs came to her mind. Their friendship, trust and the total control Arlong kept on his crew. "In this one, the first mate just relays the captain's orders. The first mate here is usually considered a friend and helper of the captain and can generally only issue an order when the captain is not there and a decision has to be made quickly." This one was surprisingly effective and she would be happy for Zoro to take that slot. Even if that'd mean the full responsibility of the crew would be on her. "And then of course there is the fourth model, the stereotypical one. Where the title of first mate is just a sort of decoration, and means that the first mate can only relay the captain's orders. Nothing else. So... Thoughts?" She opened her eyes that she hadn't realized she had closed, and was met with a the surprised and anticipatory look of her first mate face. She smiled at him cheerfully. She was going to give him a lot of knowledge, as much as she could really. That way, she would be able to cart off at least part of the explaining to him for her future crew. Mostly at the start of their journey though, wouldn't want to spoil their adventure!

"How many pirate crews do you know?"

"Is that the most important thing from all of that? Really?" She asked with exasperation but flashed him another smile nonetheless. "Not many, really. Just a lot of… different crews."

"Well, it's nice to know we won't need to figure everything out for ourselves." he answered with a cheeky smirk, but then dropped it and leaned slightly forward. Seeing that, Luffy felt her own smile disappear, and she listened seriously to what he had to say. "I like the third model. You are my captain, and while I can see the need for someone to be able to make decision when you're not there… I can give you my opinion, but I will not take the reigns of your ship from you, nor will I ever go against your wishes." The way he was looking at her… She understood then that her joke about him having samurai values wasn't really a  _ joke _ . Not to him. He  _ did _ have samurai values, and he considered her his liege. That was…  _ humbling _ . "When we get a big crew or a fleet we can think about starting to incorporating parts of the second model. Speaking about the crews size, how many people were you considering having on the crew? Is a fleet even possible?"

"With what we set out to achieve? I have no doubts that we will have a fleet, or at least allied or subservient crews that we'll need to coordinate with each other." She smiled at the thought of so many nakama, but then frowned at the possibility of allowing so many people close to her. After all, even if their captains were her nakama, the crews themselves would be practically strangers, and that's dangerous. "Not many on the ship though. I'm a firm believer in quality over quantity so… maybe 20-30 strong fighters? Without the division between fighters and sailors. For now at least."

"20-30 fighters in the East Blue?" His arched eyebrow said exactly what he thought of finding 20 strong people in East Blue and Luffy had to agree with him on that. She'll be happy if they'd have five strong people on board when going down Reverse Mountain. And she already is counting Arlong in that number.

"Umm… more like 20-30 fighters in the Grand Line. I'd like to go to the New World with at least 20 strong people, but… we'll have to see how it goes."

"New World?" Another quirk of eyebrows… Why bother? She's going to spring a lot more new information on him anyway.

"Second part of the Grand Line." She explained plainly and after a second added more details to make sure he understood exactly how dangerous that was. "Those that have successes in there, call the first part 'Paradise'. The weather is even more erratic and harder to predict there, and pirate crews are stronger. There are only a few marine bases that serve in there, but those that do, are the best of the best. A Yonko's territory is made up of islands lying only in there. I think I heard someone say that one of Kaido's islands is in the Calm Belt, but that's it. In the New World you either rule or are ruled by those stronger than you."

"What is the Calm Belt?" Luffy positively froze hearing that… he did have some kind of education, right?

"Between the Blues and the Grand Line there are Calm belts. Quiet seas where there is no wind and no current. The only way to move through is by paddling either with a mechanical system, by hand, or with to dials. It's also the breeding grounds for Sea Kings so some people use them as a means of transport. I'm sorry, but I have to ask, who taught you and what were you taught?"

"I can read and write if that's what you're worried about. Though my math is spotty at best and my geography studies were almost non existent. I was brought up in a dojo so most of my education was focused on how to swing a blade properly. What are dials and how can someone use Sea Kings as transport?"

"Dials are… I think you'll need to see them to believe me. Dials are seashells of some special shellfish that exists only in the White White Sea. There are different types of dials and depending on which type they have different uses. For example, breath dials allow you to send out wind, fire dials allows you to send out fire at will, music dials record and play music and many other different types. They are common knowledge in the New World. And about the Sea Kings, certain people can tame them thanks to their will. I will not tell you how as it's part of a wider knowledge and will be explained for the whole crew later."

"You mean it's part of why I had to avoid getting bloody? And what is the White White Sea?"

"Partially." Laughter bubbled in her at his disgruntled expression. "Blood is also hard to wash of clothes, so avoiding it while not on land is generally a good idea."

"Fine." her swordsman grouched, agreeing grudgingly with her on that. "The White White Sea?"

"There are four levels of the seas. There is the Under Sea, where Fishman Island and other underwater structures are, it's around 10 kilometres below us. The Blue Sea which is where we're currently. The White Sea, which is around 5 kilometres above us, and the White White Sea, 10 kilometres above us. There are islands on all levels, to get to the White Sea one has to use the Knock-up stream. The White White Sea is only available from the White Sea and can be entered by following special currents. To get down from there the ship has to either use the things called Slides, or just decide on free falling to the lower levels. Do not do that without a parachute and really sturdy ship. To get to the Under Sea one has to use either one of the currents around Fishman Island or a thing called a Well. Wells reach the very bottom of the sea, so the only problem then is to steer the ship."

"H-How?" Luffy happily laughed at his astonished choking. She couldn't wait to see all of that!

"Grand Line, that's how"

"You don't know?"

"No one really knows how it's possible."

"Then how do you exactly know what you do?" He asked suspiciously… he didn't really think she was leading him on, did he? Oh well, time to uncover some of her cards.

"I'm friends with New World pirates."

"How?"

"Incredible luck and childish cutesy?" She guessed and shrugged before admitting "I have no idea"

"My head..."

"Hmmm? Getting too warm?" Her sni… concern! That was concern, honest! Her concern only earned her a glare. "Shishishi… so? Wanna talk about something else before continuing to get to know each other?"

"Yes, what are the plans for now?"

"We need a ship and a crew. In Avra, I helped these two nice bounty hunters in dealing with some weakling called Rippers or something like that, then on my way to Shell's Town I caught Mace Alvida. Absolutely by accident of course, but it made me think." She admitted and peered at him sharply. "Thanks to those two bounties we now have around 7 million beri. I'd say we need around thirty million for a proper ship, maybe forty to be safe. Other than straight up pirating, which would call marines on us before we're ready for them to come, bounties are in fact our only choice." She sighed at that and then perked up and with fake cheerfulness and declared. "So right now we're on course with Orange Town to Yaruma Island where rumours say Buggy the Clown has commandeered the town for himself. He's worth 15 million beli so after turning him in alive we'll have 22 million. Other than him, the  only proper bounty we have in East Blue is just Don Krieg with 17 million, but he has an entire armada and I don't want to go against him only with a few people and no ship"

(She needed to meet with Buggy anyway. What with him being part of the Roger’s crew  _ and _ being responsible for East Blue. She’ll need to be acknowledged.)

"What about Saw-Tooth Arlong?" Zoro asked and Luffy smiled mischievously. Someone's in for a shock~ "He's worth 20 million."

"He'll join the crew when we swing by his base."

"He'll what?"

"He promised to join my crew a few years ago." Her smile turned soft. "Around five years I think."

"How? Seriously, just, how?"

"How did I get the Pirate Hunter to join my crew?" Oh, she was so grateful to Makino for teaching her how to stifle laughter properly and hide it behind her absolutely innocent smile.

"If you have a seasoned pirate on the crew, why put me as your First Mate?" Here she cursed silently and grimaced at his change of topic. She knew she should've broken it to him differently. Please, oh please, don't tell her that he was having doubts now.

"I love Arlong dearly, but he's a fishman. Worse he’s a Saw Tooth Shark Fishman. His very instincts demand for him to be the one in control. We’re working on his instincts acknowledging me as the one in charge, but right now I’m still his ‘young’ to coddle. Without any spare time to break him out of the habit of being the one to issue orders, things could go badly. Very badly." She admitted quietly remembering what Arlong had told her about his time in Sun Pirates, and later about his clashes with Jinbe after Fisher Tiger's death. From the moment he agreed to go with her, well announced he’s coming with her, they worked at putting Luffy at at least equal standing to that of his own. When he joins they'll work on making her his chosen captain, not just the person he agreed to follow. "What kind of Pirate King gets coddled by her crew?" Here she pouted wholeheartedly to break the serious atmosphere that had enveloped them. Zoro snorted at that and finally relaxed enough to lean back and rest his head on the railing.

"Got it, no coddling you, captain"

"As a former bounty hunter, who do you think we should get later? Any ideas?"

"I'm not a bounty hunter." He grouched and closed his eyes… Oh?

"Oh?"

"I set sail to meet a man." he explained and… Was that a blush? "Now I just can't find my way back."

"Shishishishi!" She burst in laughter, barely managing to wheeze out her next words. "Wow… getting lost that badly in the East Blue… That takes some skill!"

"I'm not lost!" Swordsman protested sitting upright and glaring at her still laughing form.

"Shishishishi… Of course you're not." She agreed finally calming down and after wiping her tears asked. "And a man? Did you find him?"

"No."

"Why look for him anyway?"

"I'm going to defeat him."

"Do you have his name?" She asked curiously… with no small amount of bubbling amusement… After all who else could budding swordsman look for?

"Dracule Mihawk."

"Royal Shichibukai, The Greatest Swordsman in the World… That's some target you found for yourself." In her own mind she mildly thought that Zoro was gutsy to seek out her Shishou with that amount of skill… She'll need to beat some humility into him.

"Shichibukai?" Luckily she caught herself before she could gape at him. Seriously? To look for someone and not find out about their every title and their significance? And that was her Shishou! She felt seriously offended. "Pirate sanctioned by the Government. They help marines in fights sometimes, pay part of their treasures to the Government and kill off other pirates."

"I see… Wait, how do you know that?" What to say to that? 'Oh you know, my Shishou's one of them'? Or maybe 'I've read both legal and illegal pamphlets since I was little girl'? Or maybe 'My father's the boss of the revolutionaries and they're kind of against the system so I learned everything I could about the system itself'? Or maybe… yeah, that'll do.

"I did introduce myself properly, didn’t I? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, granddaughter of Vice-admiral Monkey D. Garp. I know a lot of things."

"And you're going to become Pirate King." His snort with laughter made her giggle as well.

"With the future Greatest Swordsman at my side as the First Mate." Delicious irony, isn't it?

"What's so funny about that?"

"You'll see for yourself." Luffy promised finally stifling her giggles. "Speaking about titles, do you wish for me to help you in training? I can't really help you with your style, since I'm a user of ittoryuu or nittoryuu, depending on the length of the blades, but refining the skills you'll need to use is definitely in scope of my own skills."

"I…" He hesitated and then somewhat grudgingly admitted "Yes, you're really good with a sword."

"Indeed I am" She purred, her eyes twinkling suggestively, making him blush. Then she burst with laughter "Oh, don't blush so badly… It was nothing, really."

"N-Nothing?" Her new vict… First Mate spluttered.

"Yup. Get used to it"

"Do you…?" It was visible that he hesitated before finishing, she thought a little before blinking. Oh...

"Wha? Nah, it's my devil fruit's nature." She explained "Even the best of us cannot control everything about the fruits so most of us learn to live with it. Like logias taking on their elements characteristics, or zoans adopting their animal's diet and behaviour. People with a paramecia devil fruit either have no side-effects or their side-effects are absolutely unexpected, depending on the type of fruit."

"You ate one?"

"Yup. Just to make sure you know, I can't swim. In fact, I sink the moment I'm in water. Please practice your swimming to fish me out, should you need to do so."

"Gotcha."

"Where was I? Oh yes, fruit explanation. I ate a mythical zoan and it's pain in the ass. It's the Youko Youko no Mi: model Kitsune. In case you don't know the myths about them, kitsune are creatures looking like humans with each a different number of fox tails. In myths the most popular are the ones with one or nine tails. I have nine. Kitsune all have different colouring, but what is consistent is the fact that their fur is always in the colour of their hair. I have black fur with reddish tints. I can take on a full animal form, a partial form with fur covering me, a partial form with just tails and ears and I can transform individual parts of my body. Claws are almost as good as daggers when fighting. Kitsune are pranksters, they love to tease and play. Sometimes they're wise beyond their years and other times they're vicious and possessive. You'll quickly find out what kind of person I am so don't worry about it." She smirked toothily at him. "If I get injured, don't worry about it, just get the weapon out of me. Kitsune have great regenerative properties. Granted, not phoenix levels of regeneration, but still greater than normal zoans. Then there is also the slight control of flames I have, earlier mentioned illusions and… something called sensual aura. It makes everyone, who is in it's sphere of influence, produce hormones that convince them that they're in lust with the kitsune and make them pliant towards the kitsune's suggestion"

"Did you use that on me?"

"No. I will use it on you though. I'll need you to build immunity to them. Or at least learn to completely ignore it when fighting."

"Now?"

"Do you want to feel it now?"

"Yes. The sooner we start, the sooner we get it over with."

"Fine." She sighed and carefully started releasing some of her aura. She carefully monitored both the level of her aura and Zoro's reactions. At one point his eyes got all misty and he reached out to her slowly. She smiled proudly, her first mate fought her influence rather long on it.

"Zoro!" He was startled by her sharp admonishment, blinking a few times until his eyes cleared and he purposely leaned back away from her.

"Won't be easy." He murmured looking at her thoughtfully.

"No. It won't. Stay away from me for five minutes and we'll call it a success for today. It'll be at least a week to Orange Town, so on our way there we'll practice. In time I'll be increasing the strength of that aura."

"You can make it stronger." Somehow he managed to make the question sound absolutely flat.

"Yes."

"And you didn't hit me with the strongest because?" His leaned in, eyes flashing and Luffy felt her lips quirk, amused. 

Awww… Did she hurt the poor baby’s pride?

"Because while I can appreciate your looks, I will not be jumped by my First Mate." She declared, leaning in herself, eyes full of challenge "In fact, I won't be jumped by any crewmate of mine." She stared in his eyes full of resolve and whatever Zoro saw in her eyes had to be something good, because he relaxed, leaned back, and agreed with her.

"Understood, Captain. Let's talk about something else to keep my focus." He hummed thoughtfully and looked at her hat and questioned her. "What's with the hat? I don't really know a lot about fashion, but I don't think people would normally wear a straw hat with so much black."

"I'm used to hiding my devil fruit powers, and my control while fighting can slip quite easily, that's the reason for the black, to hide eventual fur. As for the Hat, it's a special Hat. It belonged to Gol D. Roger once, then he gave it to Shanks, who later gave it to me as a sign of nomination to the Throne."

"Okay… I don't really know where to start here. Who's Gol D. Roger? Who's Shanks? What nomination?"

"Gol D. Roger, currently known as Gold Roger, you know, previous Pirate King?" She explained with a smirk. She seriously forgot people don't know that Roger was a D. "Shanks Le Roux was an apprentice on his ship, currently known as Red Hair Shanks." Her smirk widened at the impossibly wide eyes of the swordsman. "To become the Pirate King one cannot just find Raftel. There are steps to make sure pirates around the world will acknowledge my right to the title. First of, I need a nomination by someone from the previous King's crew. That I have already, but if I'm not wrong there will be others that will have it too." Shanks warned her that there were 30 people on Roger's ship and while there was almost no chance for Buggy to nominate someone… Both Crocus and Rayleigh were living in Paradise so there was a possibility. Though only Shanks got a fruit and a journal for his own nominee, so she had a head start. Or she would have one if other contenders weren't older and more experienced already. "Next step is of course, finding Raftel. Not achieved by anyone else but yourself. Then the last step is the support or acknowledgement of at least 3 Yonko. I have the support of Red Hair Shanks, then there are two other Yonko I have to convince to support me or to replace them with my own allies. It is a possibility that Whitebeard will support me as well…" She mused aloud and then snapped back to reality "When we we get to the New World it'll also be my responsibility to protect Shanks from other candidates and the Yonko that fight against him." That was met with stunned silence. Luffy quirked an eyebrow at him again… "Are you okay?"

"You want us to protect a Yonko?" He choked out, looking at her incredulously.

"I want us to reach the very top." She nodded reminding him exactly what his own dream means on the big scale "To be able to defeat anyone that'll come our way. I do recognise it'll take a lot of work and time to get there, but we will get there."

"So the hat's important?"

"It's my treasure." Short answer, just a few words… but with so much meaning "Along with the others."

"Others?"

"A lot of small things kept below the deck or on my person." Luffy explained and quickly added a warning "I will be hurt and pissed if anything happened to them. Want a list?"

"If only to give it to those you'll recruit. Shoot" He smiled toothily at her, in his eyes understanding. Luffy smiled back at him, wondering what treasure he had for him to understand.

"You'll do it for me?"

"Aye, captain."

"Okay." She clapped her hands happily, feeling safe with the knowledge that her first mate would take care of her treasure with her, or will at least take care of them when they trust each other.

"When you go below deck you'll find them inside. A tiger lord's skin, which was my very first kill of one of Lord of the Mountains. I did it with bokken from my Shishou. Rest of the furs aren't that important but that first… You get the feeling. Then there is the cape, it also belonged to Shanks, and let me tell you that it's an excellent blanket. All the to big for me shirts belonged to Benn Beckman once, he's Shanks' first mate. Then there is the yellow sash that belonged to Yasopp, their sniper. From weapons there are those from the Red Hair Pirates: my first bo staff, a rifle with their jolly roger, flintlocks, two sets of daggers… There are den-den mushi, not really a treasure but something incredibly expensive that I got from my grandfather and Shishou. A lock picking pamphlet gifted to me by Thatch, gloves from Marco, and pillow made by my caretaker as a goodbye gift. From the collection of books there is the journal about my devil fruit written by Roger himself, my very own copy of marine rules and protocols we'll be able to use, a copy of 'International Laws' from the mayor of my village and a photo album. Anything else is expendable."

"That's a lot of treasures." He whistled at the list and she glared sharply. She knew it was a lot of things, but it would still hurt her to lose them. Still, most of her treasures are really useful. They'll just need to be careful with the safety and privacy on the ship.

"I have a lot of people I treasure. What about you? Something especially important to take care of? Other than 'I'm a swordsman, I care for my swords' of course."

"Wado Ichimonji, the sword with the white sheath, it belonged to my dead friend. Whatever happens, that is the one thing I can't ever lose." She took note of the sword and took note to make sure it was in sight after every fight. "Other than that I have those" He touched his earrings "These symbolize my promises"

"I see… we'll make sure you don't break those promises then."

"I won't." He agreed before he turned to look at to her sharply. "Wait! Thatch and Marco… those are not the names of any of the Red Hair Pirates."

"Of course not," Luffy readily agreed, enjoying the stupefied expression on his face. "I didn't mean the Red Hair Pirates for those two at all"

"You didn't mean…"

"Whitebeard Commanders? Of course I did."

"But you don't have the support of Whitebeard?"

"I've never met Whitebeard himself. We've never talked. It's safer to assume that he will be opposed to me taking the title than to assume that he will support me." She explained and smiled at the grunt of understanding he made.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

She felt happy laughter bubble inside of her as she and her first mate continued to spar.

Duck. Harden. Block. Swipe…

Her hair flew with the wind behind as she laughed. This was more fun than that marine base mess! On the opposite side of the little deck they were using to spar she caught the savage grin on her swordsman's face and laughed some more. Good… swords masters could learn about their opponents by fighting. She wanted to know her First Mate.

And she wanted her First Mate to know her.

Duck. Roll. Slash. Harden…

A sudden wave crashed against the ship. Luffy corrected her posture easily, making her centre balance more comfortable and then laughed out loud seeing the green haired swordsman flail around a bit.

"Doing acrobatics does wonders for one's balance, darling~"

"Screw you, Captain." His growl at her teasing just made her smile widen… Too easy!

"Not interested!"

Slash. Duck. Block. Lunge. Clang.

Luffy smiled toothily and stepped back. Zoro growled, sheathing back Wado and one of the other swords and massaging his wrist, which had a bright red bruise.

"How the hell are you winning with a bokken?!"

"What's wrong?" She smiled innocently at him. Poor Zoro still hadn't learnt to back out from a fight when she got an 'innocent' expression yet. "Can't cut it?"

"You did something to it" He accused peering at her suspiciously. Luffy just knew that her grin turned into one full of mischief.

"I did."

"And I'll learn what it is later." He finished her thought for her with resignation in his tone, then looked at her suspiciously again. "Right?"

"Of course you'll learn." She defended herself "I'll educate all of my minions." Another kitsune smile made him twitch. Good… "Preferably after we land on some island where you'll be able to learn to cut a stick and not my treasure." She quickly declared seeing him looking at her precious bokken hatefully.

"How did you get that good?"

"I've spent almost my entire life practising to get that good." She sent him a smile again and put her training blade in the sheath. 

"And you’re still not anywhere near finished yet."

"Like you're one to talk." She snorted at that. The guy that wanted to be The Greatest Swordsman would complain about her training? Really? That's almost to good. "Remind me to teach you how to use wind blades before we reach the Grand Line." She ordered offhandedly while checking their course, corrected the positions of the rudder and sails, and stood relatively relaxed but looked at him seriously. "You may be considered the strongest swordsman in here, but in there, you don't even rank top 100." She raised her hand to cut off his immediate protests and explained flatly. "You need more strength, speed and stamina. A better technique and the ability to observe and understand the techniques used by others. Wind blades and a will strong enough to cut diamonds." With every thing she listed she saw Zoro's indignant snarl slide off a little. Good. He really wasn't ready to deal with what was happening in that sea.

"To become The Greatest." She snarled at his arrogant nod. Stupid, arrogant, ignorant swordsmen! Scratch that… stupid, arrogant, ignorant men. Never testing or finding out exactly what kind of difference there is between the levels of strength…

"To be relevant as a swordsman there." She cut of his fantasy mercilessly. Then took a deep breath and went for the kill. "Right now? You're noone." Add salt to the injury. He needs to learn. "You're a swordsman from the Blues. Even worse! You're just an East Blue swordsman." her face turned into a sneer and her last words dripped with venom. No one on her crew will be called East Blue quality. No one! Deep breaths. Now, to soothe his injured ego. "You need to grow into the title you want to achieve, or those that believe in your arrogance will die. I need to trust you to win the fights that we'll get into. But to actually do that, I need to trust you to get to know your limits, and work to surpass them. Take your time and think about that, Zoro." She wrapped up her speech gently and sat down to meditate. 

Meditation as she discovered early was excellent for Haki exercises, and to learning about oneself. She needed to give her First Mate time to think. Only a moment went by in silence before Zoro spoke up.

"Why would I need to cut diamonds?" Zoro's voice made her focus on the 'real world' before she had managed to properly close her eyes and start to get into the trance… such inconsideration…

"Diamonds are the strongest stone available naturally." She explained amiably even though she knew her lips were making a pout unconsciously. She didn't care though. Interrupting meditation is rude even when done by civilian and worse when done by a swords user. "Sea stone is the strongest metal out there. Cutting through diamonds and sea stone is a requirement to be considered New World level strong, so a long way from now. If even one of us can achieve that before reaching the New World, then it'd be great though. Safer for rest of the crew."

"But you don't believe I'll be able to do it" Was that an accusation? Really? Now, was he just overconfident in his learning capability? His current skill level? Or was he just expecting her to put blind faith into him?

"No. I don't." She agreed, levelling him with a look that was just short of being classified as a glare. "Learning to cut steel is hard enough, and learning to do so consciously is even harder."

"Can you do it?"

"Can I do what?"

"Cut steel?" He asked impatiently, leaning forward a little.

"Somewhat." She made a 'so-so' gesture and elaborated "I have problems with cutting through steel of better quality. I'll be trying to deal with it while we're still in the East Blue. Can't have that kind of handicap in the Grand Line."

"That's a handicap?!" His expression was filled with disbelief at her words.

"Zoro, I don't think you really understand the difference in the strength levels between the seas." She sighed exasperated. Men… "The Blues are a place where the weakest prepare to go into the Grand Line. East Blue is considered the weakest of them all, with West Blue currently being the strongest. Paradise is the place where the people to weak to go to the New World reside, but even Paradise is deadly to those that disrespect the sea and their rivals." Ugh, if he doesn't realise the seriousness of the situation before they reach Reverse Mountain, she'll probably need to do something drastic and arrange a beat down. He would need to have a taste of the power difference between them and a Paradise pirate before entering the Grand Line. She'd really rather not.

"If that's a handicap for you, then why take me?"

"To put it bluntly?" She asked sharply, bringing him back from whatever thoughts being called weak he had landed in "You have potential. You could be someone great if given proper guidance. And I want you. So I will make you great. Greater than I could ever be. And I'll do it even if I have to drag you the entire way kicking and screaming." She threatened with a cheshire smile.

"You'll make me stronger than you?" Zoro frowned at her.

"I said greater, Zoro." She corrected, not letting her smile slip. "I have a devil fruit my dear swordsman. I will be using the fruit while fighting, and to do so, I will be training with it. I can't train my swordsmanship with that single minded determination that characterizes the Greatest. You can. And you will."

"I… I see."

"That's great," She chirped getting up. There was no way she could meditate now without some winding down. What to do, what to do? Oh! "I'm going to do my stretches, feel free to join me or start meditating."

"Any real purpose in meditation?" She frowned thoughtfully… She really, really hoped that doesn't mean he's one of those that don't see a purpose in it.

"Meaning?" She asked sharply and felt herself settle at the sight of his own eyes widening with understanding.

"What should I focus on achieving while meditating?" Luffy smiled at the rephrasing and decided to give him a full answer. Looking at how he got to it should prove entertaining at the very least.

"Feel both yourself and your surroundings. Sense me, not hear, find the fishes under us, when closer to land, sense the birds, try finding humans"

"How?"

"That my dear, you'll have to find out yourself." She laughed at the face he made at the vague answer. He really should be happy that she didn't pull something shishou would say like, "a proper swordsman is always aware of their surrounding" or some other spiel.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does. You just can't see it yet."

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

It was beautiful day. The sun was up and lighting the waves, the fishes were jumping around the Dreamer, seagulls were croaking above them and their next stop was only a few hours of sailing away. Which was fortunate since both Luffy and Zoro were feeling restless from staying on a ship for so long, especially on such a small ship. Luffy really couldn't wait for when they had a proper ship where she could properly exercise on deck. Currently she was just making due with stretches, meditation, stance practice and swing practices together with her swordsman and she was starting to get seriously irritated. The time they were stuck with the tiny space to practice their crafts was frustrating. The only thing she could really practice were her fruit abilities. Specifically, illusions and her fire. She also helped Zoro train in spotting illusions by randomly changing his perception of the deck, and it took only 3 baths in the ocean to notice the deck was changing! She couldn't wait for more crew mates to join them and be in need of education… 

She loved educating people!

On their way to the island they quickly made stock of what was on board and what they needed to buy to safely get to at least the next habitable island… Thanks to tales of the unpredictability of the Grand Line Luffy was a big fan of stocking at least two islands ahead. Just in case they ever had a problem with staying on an island, or they get caught in unpredictable weather and have their travel time elongated. She was measuring their water stores and writing down how much they'd need to buy for the two of them, and possibly a new recruit, when she was interrupted by a knock.

"Zoro?"

"How did you…" He started sticking his head inside just to see her looking at him like he was an idiot and backtracking "Nevermind. There are stragglers in the water, around 15 degrees from starboard, are we fishing them out?"

"Civilians?" Luffy massaged bridge of her nose just imagining all the problems they would bring to them.

"Don't really look like civilians to me." The swordsman shrugged and added snidely. "They float really well."

"And we're how far away from the island, now? An hour?"

"Two max." He agreed which made Luffy smile beatifically.

"Then they can swim their way to the island."

"Aye, aye ma'am" Zoro smiled at her, all teeth and she shook her head with resignation, there really had to be something wrong if he was fine with leaving 'innocents' without help. She shooed him off and focused on plotting the course for their next stop… with less distance between islands this time. Especially if they decide to pick up someone new, they'd really need to be able to train their new crew mates properly. To have sparring matches and the possibility to grow together…

Her musings were interrupted by loud crash from above the deck. She grumbled to herself but got up and peered up with a hand on her dagger. Getting caught with surprise on her own ship would be something Thatch would never let her forget should he find out… She was not letting that happen. And should it happen anyway, he wasn't finding out. A survey of the deck made Luffy's posture relax and she moved over to where Zoro stood over a heap of bodies. Three stereotypically clothed pirates laid there with different sets of bruises, done by a sheath maybe? It didn't look like Zoro had used anything else to deal with their… invaders.

"Who's that Zoro?" She smiled, observing the bloodthirsty and offended face of her swordsman.

"Buggy pirates, thought they could take Dreamer from us."

"Is that so?" Her smile widened and she came closer to those poor, unfortunate souls that had irritated her crew mate "I see you corrected their behaviour."

"I did." He agreed and stepped back, letting her deal with the problem.

"So boys? You can start with why you were stranded out at sea." They looked at her rebelliously, but only long for her boot to connect with their bodies.

"It was a girl, okay?" One of them snapped, detangling himself from his comrades.

"Pretty nice girl."

"Oh yeah… definitely." When it was clear that they were ready to go off on a tangent about the looks of the girl that was somehow connected with their situation Luffy cleared her throat. Loudly.

"Oh yes… We were just minding our own business I swear!"

"Yeah! We were just coming back to Big Top!"

"Big Top?"

"Buggy-sama's ship."

"Buggy-sama is the ruler of the sea with his devil fruit power!"

"He'll find One Piece and be King of Pirates one day!"

"Buggy-sama's great!"

"What's Buggy's devil fruit?" Luffy asked mildly, making them snap their heads in her direction

"We won't say that!"

"Well not without some… incentive"

"Oh yes, you know… We could tell you if you'd just..." he didn't get to finish, and as he blinked, Luffy moved and he was left staring at the business end of a gun.

"If I’d just not pull the trigger?" She offered and smiled again. All teeth and none of the previous gentleness or humour.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good deal, right?"

"Yes, yes… good deal."

"Buggy-sama ate the Bara Bara no Mi."

"Bara Bara?" Zoro questioned and Luffy grimaced at the thought of a minor paramecia like that being called the ruler of the Sea. Even in jest.

"Splitting man. Blades as you use them will be useless. Don't fight him." She warned her swordsman seriously. And here she wanted to let Zoro impress her… It looked like she'll need to deal with the 'big bad pirate' by herself then.

"Aye, aye Captain" He agreed through his gritted teeth. Good, he didn't want to be considered weak, he'll learn and do it soon…

"Back to the girl. You met her, what happened?" She questioned and got ready to hear a sob story about how without a doubt they were too stupid to actually sense a trap of some kind.

"She tricked us!"

"Cheated!"

"The witch!"

"We met her boat on our way to the ship!"

"She was laying there dehydrated."

"Offered us some treasure for taking her with us."

"We're pirates though!"

"We decided to take the treasure."

"She told us that the treasure was under the deck."

"We went to check."

"Then she jumped to our boat and sailed away!"

"Said there was going to be a storm."

"There was no treasure!"

"A few hours later a storm came and destroyed the boat!"

"We can't go back to Buggy-sama like that."

"We wanted to take this ship as an offering."

"Please?" They finished the story and she snorted at the pleading expressions on their faces.

"Well, if you don't want to show yourselves as failures to your boss, you can always try to swim away. Not on my ship though." She gestured to the ocean around them with her gun.

"What?!"

"How could you?!"

"You have no heart!"

"I don't" She agreed mildly and made an illusion of ropes reaching out to them, causing them to panic and jump out with a splash. "Unfurl the sail, the faster we get there, the better. I'll take out some Seastone cuffs"

"Why would you have them? Isn't that weapon against you?" Zoro questioned, obediently moving towards their sail. The winds were picking up.

"Fruit users can with proper training build up resistance to Seastone effects. Doubt Buggy did though. He was too young when he last was with someone that would teach him that."

(Didn’t Roger die when he was like 14 or something?)

"You know him?"

"I know about him. He was a co-cabin boy with Shanks." She explained and added viciously "He was a greedy little boy, content to hide when the fight started and rely on his devil fruit to escape. A devil fruit he didn't really put much effort into mastering."

(Maybe she  _ was _ a bit unfair to him. Shanks  _ did _ say that Buggy killed his first man to protect the redhead. And they  _ were _ kids while still on Oro Jackson…

But, the very thought of hiding rather than destroying their enemies. It was alien to her.)

"So, not really a challenge?" He summed up and allowed himself to smirk victoriously.

"There's no need to become overconfident Zoro. He could change." She warned half heartedly. From Shanks' description, she didn't really think he'd change either, but a good captain and that spiel… "Take every fight seriously, always have another trick up your sleeve, and never show your full capabilities. I know that that kind of hiding is against a swordsman's code, but you are not strong enough to do that and defend itself" This she said with complete seriousness, only those really strong could be as completely unashamed of showing their abilities as Zoro tried to be.

"I see…" He murmured and eyed her with sudden suspicion… "You're hiding your abilities as well, aren't you?"

"I am." Her candid answer made him grind his teeth, which offset her laughter. "One day we'll be walking around without hiding just exactly how strong we are Zoro."

"When no one will be able to cause us problems you mean."

"I really don't want to have high ranking marine on our ass even before we'll get to Paradise." She smiled at his acceptance. It was nice to be trusted to make a decision they both can live with.

"And a girl? She predicted the weather, didn't she?"

"She should be a pretty good navigator, we'll see how it goes, won't we?"

"You're sceptical." Zoro obviously noticed her smile turning strained.

"That kind of talent in East Blue of all places?" She turned to look at the island they were closing in "Finding just you in here was like winning the lottery. People with that kind of talent aren't unaffiliated for long."

"She's a fake?"

"Or already a member" She agreed with him and closed her eyes slowly, wondering what that could girl be. Would she be a fake? Why fake that kind of abilities? How would you fake that kind of ability? And what if she was be real? Who would she be affiliated with? The only real danger on this sea is Don Krieg and Buggy himself. She wouldn't steal from her crew mates so probably Don Krieg. Is she under his service? Or were those three better actors than she seriously thought to be possible? No… There was no real purpose to act like that to her, she was a nobody here and Buggy knew he could make quick job out of Zoro with his fruit. So it was either Don Krieg, one of the newbies like her, the government, one of the guilds in the underworld or unaffiliated. Why would someone with that talent be unaffiliated though?

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

The moment they docked at town they knew something was not right. The obvious big pirate vessel with the Buggy Pirates jolly roger docked close by made that very clear. The town was abandoned and would be completely silent if not for the shouts of the partying pirates. Luffy and Zoro exchanged glances and smiled with bloodlust, it was time to plaaay~

Zoro took few steps towards the town and stopped, realising she was not following him. He turned around and looked at her curiously. He quickly noticed the haughtily raised eyebrow and after a second or two realised what she was irritated about. 

He stood down and waited for her to weave an illusion over the Dreamer and prepare mentally. Luffy took a deep, fortifying breath and prowled close to her swordsman, the other falling in step behind her the moment she got ahead of him. They stalked through the city together, taking in the damage Buggy Pirates had already done to the city. Silent streets, empty homes and a screaming mob…

Wait...

After a pause they moved towards the street the distinct noise of an angry mob was coming from, just in time to see a bunch of pirates chasing an orange headed girl. The girl looked at them and visibly perked up.

"Boss there you are! I've got a map, I'll leave you to it now" She fired off her sentence and moved to run away. Zoro sneered at the realisation of what exactly would have happened if they had been civilians.

"Who is she?" He growled, reaching for his swords and tensing, barely stopping himself from stepping up to deal with the attackers.

"A little cretin who either doesn't know or care about exactly what kind of things pirates would do to a girl." Luffy growled right back at him, nodding in appreciation at him stopping and waiting for her decision. Then she stepped up to the crowd that was closing up on them, she reached down to get her daggers, and then both of them moved.

They made a quick job of cutting down the pirates, weakening down the crew whose captain they were going to exchange for a bounty. Soon there were just bloody bodies laying around them.

"Whoa… You're really strong!" Both Luffy and Zoro snapped their heads up towards the roof where the girl hid and glowered at her. She jumped down to them and came closer looking at them with wide, innocent eyes… yeah right "Would you like to work with me?"

"Who are you witch?" Zoro growled in place of an answer, looking down at the stupid, definitely not civilian girl that had painted the target on their backs for a bunch of pirates.

"Witch?!" She screeched and reached down towards her leg where she probably had her weapon "How dare you!"

"You said you have a map?" Luffy intervened before this could escalate to blows.

"Yes, a Grand Line map" She brought a map out of her cleavage and Luffy smiled happily before snatching it for herself. She opened the map and her smile widened. It was a pretty good map, still useless without a log pose of course, but it had the most popular routes along with the times of log pose settings and standard times of travels. It was great! They didn't need to actually guess their way and the amount of supplies they needed to buy at each port.

"Yes," she mused smirking at the speechless girl and rolling up the map again. "I think I'll take it as a reimbursement for endangering me to rape, death or life of a captive in the hands of a pirate crew." She counted down potential endings of the poor civilian that could have been in her place, then sniffed imperiously putting the map away under illusion. It'd be a shame if it'd got stolen again after all. "You may leave now girl."

"My name is Nami!" She screeched again taking step towards them, as if trying to intimidate them "And I'm a person protected by Arlong Saw-Tooth, how dare you steal from me?!"

"Says the thief." Zoro snorted at that, relaxing his stance a bit, remembering that Arlong is… well, will be part of the crew.

"Of course, you're free to go to Arlong and tell him that you set someone you thought to be a civilian to be captured by Buggy the Clown's crew." Luffy snorted, and saw the girl's stance falter. She smirked triumphantly and challenged."Go ahead. I'll enjoy his reaction."

"Pff…" Nami drew herself up and bared her teeth in parody of smile "Arlong doesn't allow anyone to steal from us!" She snarled "There's no way he'll believe some outsider over one of us!"

"You seem very sure about that." The brunette said mildly before smirking again "Are you keen to try your theory?"

"I-it's not a theory!" The thief spluttered and straightened herself out. Then she started screeching again. "Arlong will protect me! He always protects us!"

"I wonder." Luffy smiled winningly, she really hoped the annoying little girl would be at Conomi the day she came to drag Arlong along on their adventure.

"How will they survive without him there?" Zoro looked at the girl pityingly.

"They'll finally get up and grow some backbone rather than use him to threaten others?" Luffy shuffled enough to look at him and still have the thief in her sight, Zoro smirked down at her at that.

"Wh...what?" The thief stuttered and after few seconds, processed exactly what had been said, and started shrieking again. "You think you can beat Arlong? You?" She yelled out mockingly and smirked hauntingly before bursting in laughter "Hahaha!"

"Oh baby girl…" Luffy cooed at her with equal mocking. "I don't need to beat Arlong for him to leave you." Then she smirked evilly "For the record though, I can."

"You can?" Zoro looked down surprised, trying to extrapolate her strength from that little admission.

"Of course I can." The young Monkey shrugged and amended her sentence to keep Zoro from overestimating her strength. "With a fuckton of trickery and illusions but I can do it. Wouldn't be a captain otherwise."

"No, I guess you wouldn't be." He admitted and looked at the once again, speechless girl. "You that weather witch that stole the boat from Buggy's pirates?"

"Pfft, I'm the best navigator you'll ever meet." She announced, sure in her own talent, making Luffy just laugh mockingly again. Marco was a fucking good navigator. Even without bird his zoan instincts helping him with that, there was no way some arrogant chick in the East Blue would be better than a New World veteran.

"Well now I can believe she's unaffiliated Zoro" She said lightly and looked towards the center of the town. "Ready for a fight?" She asked taking the first step towards the tavern with a big circus tent on top. Completely ignoring the thief's shrieks behind them.

"Let's go." Her swordsman agreed with a bloodthirsty grin, even if was it was slightly dimmed by the fact he couldn't fight the captain. They prowled on to their hunt.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

They were so close to the tavern already, just a few more streets when Luffy caught sight of something that made her freeze…

Then she squealed with delight.

"Aww… Doggy!" She took a few quick steps and crouched right before the small, white dog guarding a pet shop, reaching out a hand for it to sniff at.

"Weren't we meant to go and beat up Buggy?" Her Swordsman grouched behind her but still stepped closer to the furry animal.

"But Zoro! It's a doggy~" She whined playfully at him and gestured to the, now allowing her to pet it, dog "Look at how cute he is!"

"Cute? Where?" He grumbled looking at the animal and reaching out to it as well, a few hesitant sniffs later and the green haired pirate was petting it with a soft smile of his own. Luffy blinked at that and smiled mischievously… she wondered how long she would be able to use his softness towards small, cute things before he built an immunity towards it.

"What's your name, little one?" She smiled softly and called forth some foxy features. Foxes are canines after all, so she should be able to somehow guess dog's intention, right? She bit into her lower lip gently and cursed at the elongated fangs and suddenly sharper teeth, then she heard a sharp intake of breath and looked at Zoro questioningly. Zoro was looking at her in shock for a second or two before blinking with understanding and nodding slowly. Good… It's nice to know that that part of her transformation didn't freak him out either. "Why are you here alone?"

"Woof!" The dog's bark was so ferocious and defensive it would probably set off her every instincts… If not for the fact that dog barely reached her knee while sitting. As it was she just hummed with gentle understanding. Conveying feelings of disinterest towards his claimed territory and the fact that she's on the hunt right now.

"The shop?" Zoro questioned also having read defensiveness of the dog and smiled toothily, causing Luffy to look up at him in surprise. Well, maybe she shouldn't be surprised at that, he is a predator as well. Before she could say something though they were interrupted by an aggressive yell.

"What are you brats doing to Shushu?!" They looked up to see elder man walking towards them, shaking his fist. They looked at each other with befuddlement and Luffy almost snorted with laughter at the ridiculous puddle-like hairdo the man sprouted.

"His name is Shushu?" She said instead of that, morphing her face back to fully human shapes and tilting it innocently. Now to get some information… village elders are filled with knowledge! "Why is he here alone?"

"This shop belonged to his owner" He explained looking at them suspiciously.

"He ran?" Zoro growled angrily shuffling closer to them.

"Wrrrr…" Shushu growled at that and Luffy suddenly understood. Poor little one…

"When did he die?" Luffy asked sadly, continuing to pet the dog and shutting up Zoro's indignation.

"A few weeks ago." Village elder answered promptly "Shushu hasn't moved from the shop since then."

"He's still waiting" Zoro murmured and pet the dog one last time before getting up.

"Don't be naive Zoro, he knows very well he's alone now." Luffy disagreed sharply and stood up as well "He just doesn't care. He'll protect the shop in the same way we'll train."

"His treasure." Swordsman said in understanding

"Who are you anyway, sir?" Luffy changed the topic before the elder could start going on about the history around the shop and dog.

"I'm Boodle, mayor of this town."

"I'm sure it's pretty when there are no pirates here." Brunette smiled warmly at him. It was obvious he loved this place very much.

"It is." He beamed at them and asked "Why are you here anyway kids?"

"For the bounty." Luffy answered promptly. Zoro didn't strike her as a type to lie or even admit things easily, and she had already experienced his honesty.

"You're awfully young for bounty hunters." She sighed at that… she's young, not weak!

"My partner here is Roronoa Zoro, sir." She said firmly, daring him to try and tell her to step down. "Don't worry about us."

"Roronoa you say… the swordsman?" Mayor smartly ignored the sensitive topic and moved onto the named man's identity.

"Yes." Zoro confirmed with narrowed eyes. He was well aware of how women were treated when it came to fighting.

"Then I guess you know what you are up against." The elder conceded with a nod.

"We do." Luffy answered with finality "Though if you have some additional information you'd like to share with us, then please do."

"They're strong." Mayor nodded with a grimace "Greedy. And happy to spill our blood." Then he took deep breath and then let out a bitter, "Monsters!"

"I see…" Luffy muttered at that civilian assessment. She didn't really expect for him to tell them how strong the pirates exactly were, but at least a number would've been nice. Well, moving on from that. she at least needed to make sure civilians stayed away from the danger zone when they fought. "How many were hurt before you escaped?"

"Quite a few. Luckily, no one died"

"You're lucky. Really, really lucky. Please make sure that no one will try to sneak into the town while we deal with them." She stated, and seeing his frown immediately added on, "There's no need for more villagers to get hurt." There, the old man deflated and she smiled happily. One civilian liability out.

"I… Fine. I can do it for you."

"Thank you, sir. We'll leave it to you!"

"Yeah, let's…" Zoro started moving and took few steps towards were he assumed the battle would be, but stopped when he noticed Luffy hadn't moved other than tilt her head "Luffy?"

"Someone's coming." She muttered thoughtfully, just loud enough for both the swordsman and mayor to hear her. "A human and an animal. A very big animal." Then she concentrated a little more at the feel of the incoming presences and hummed lowly. "A predator without claws."

"That's animal tamer Mohji. He's the second mate of Buggy." The mayor explained, taking an involuntary step back. Luffy and Zoro looked at each other for a second to decide who was going to be taking care of the enemy. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation between them before the swordsman nodded slowly and started dragging the mayor out of harm's way while still staying in hearing distance.

"Go closer to the shop Shushu. Let me deal with this." She murmured and smiled softly patting the dog's head. Then she heard a growl behind her. "I was told that you're the clown's second mate." Luffy got up and looked up at him with a mild expression. 

To be honest, she barely held it together when she looked at the man that had something wool-like on his head and ears… his bear-like ears that were on the top of his head. She quickly turned her attention towards his companion as to not break her mask and burst into a fit of giggles. 

The lion was… almost as big as one of the Lords of the Mountain, just thin… broken, with his fur in an awful state. Poor dear.

Yeah, that soured her mood immediately. It also gave her some incentive to give the fucker good ass-kicking.

"That's right!" The male on top of the lion boasted loudly. "For I am the great beast tamer Mohji! No animal can refuse me!"

"That's… disturbing" Luffy grimaced at the thought his words painted, which caused both Zoro and the mayor to snort with laughter.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Beast tamer yelled out with an angry flush.

"Of course you didn't." She snorted out condescendingly making him even angrier. Good...

"Youu…" He sputtered and jumped out of the lion "Richie! Get her!" He screamed imperiously with an arm outstretched towards her.

"Really?" Luffy murmured with resignation but dodged the lion's swipe and allowed herself to fall back on her experience with fighting Lords of the Mountains. She dodged and jumped around him, after a while managing to jump onto him and knock him out without letting him destroy their environment. Then she sneered at lions 'tamer' "Do you even feed him? That fur is not good enough to even use as a carpet."

"Wha!" He squawked with outrage and she sighed at the member of Buggy Pirates.

"Anything you'd like me to tell Buggy for you?" Luffy asked taking her daggers out.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" He stuttered out while she got her blades into a proper position.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"Watch me." She growled and pounced in his direction. Mohji was barely ducking around her swipes but when he finally decided to move to offense and took out his whip, she narrowed her eyes and with a burst of speed finally closed in and cut him deep enough for him to scream in pain and crumble to her feet.

"H-how…"

"Easy." She noted with satisfaction that her breath wasn't ragged even though she had just spent some time dealing with a giant lion and it's tamer. "I'm just that much better." She smiled winningly and waved Zoro over. Together they started making their way towards their next fight.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

The future Strawhat Pirates' captain and first mate stood before a tall tavern with a circus tent on top, where the loud noises of a party could be heard, and looked at the building with excitement. There was 15 millions beris for their ship fund waiting for them.

"Well… are we making him furious right off the bat, or do we want to keep that for later?" Luffy asked playfully, nudging her companion with a shoulder.

"Angry fighting means sloppy fighting" Zoro murmured thoughtfully and looked at her curiously. Should they?

"Unless one's gone into cold rage" She cautioned, trying to stop herself from just screaming out the trigger to Buggy's rage. She knew almost every one of his triggers thanks to all the stories from Shanks 

(thank you Papa, nothing says that you care as much as making sure a girl knows exactly how to piss off a pirate captain.)

"Not Buggy."

"True…" She felt grin slowly forming on her lips when her excitement finally won over her common sense. "Oh well. Steady, ready…"

"Go."

"OI!" She yelled out with the full force of Monkey-issued lungs "You big nose! I've come to get your treasure!" She could just feel the incredulous stare of her Swordsman beside her when she stopped screaming but before she managed to do anything more than just flash a quick grin at him, they heard the sounds of the party on top of the building die out.

"My treasure!"A voice that just had to be Buggy's shrieked before pausing for a second, and then shrieking once more "Who are you calling BIG NOSE?!" A blue haired pirate captain moved over to the edge of the roof he was standing on and looked down at them with fury.

"Why of course we're talking about the owner of the big, red nose over there!" She yelled up the him cheerfully, doing her very best to imitate Shanks' tone and pattern of speech. She really wanted to make him freak out. It worked because Buggy became red and puffed up his chest to start screaming.

"Y… Yooou!" But he didn't manage to yell out anything else before another, calm voice interrupted him.

"Let me captain, there is no need for you to deal with the thrash."

"Go, Cabaji! Kill them flashily!"A blonde man in a suit jumped down to them and unsheathed his sword. Luffy smiled happily, Zoro's new playmate had come down to them willingly!

"Zoro." She uttered his name calmly and he grinned with anticipation. She knows that feeling.

"Roronoa Zoro, huh?" Cabaji drawled out arrogantly and raised his sword "As a swordsman... It'll be an honor to kill you."

"Who are you?" Zoro asked blankly, reaching down to unsheathe his own katana.

"H-how shameful." He sputtered offended "To not know the best swordsman in the East Blue on sight… I'm Cabaji, the first mate of the Buggy Pirates!" Blondie announced with so much pride it was as if he'd just introduced himself as a Yonko's first mate. Luffy smiled at the thought of having that much pride from being in someone's crew. Even if realistically speaking the crew wasn't anything much, still being in the weakest of the Blues and such. "And I'll be the one to kill you!" Aaand her smile died at the thought of having so little skill as to not notice the sheer difference in their levels.

"Tch… another clown." Zoro bit out unsheathing his blades.

"Know the power of my acrobatic style!" Cabaji yelled out and jumped onto a unicycle one of his crew mates had thrown to him.

"Are you fighting or entertaining a bunch of kiddies?" The santoryu user jeered out and bit down on Wado's hilt.

"Acrobatic Style: … " before Cabaji had managed to finish calling out his attack Zoro moved.

"ONI GIRI!" He screamed out the attack's name and slashed, seriously injuring his opponent.

"That was kind of pathetic for the title of 'the best swordsman in the East Blue'" Luffy noted, bored, and patted her Swordsman on the shoulder.

"It was."

"By the way, Zoro." She started with an evil tint to her voice "I need you to get out of habit of calling out your attack's names while fighting."

"Why?"

"No need to give so much information away."

"It's an honorable thing to do" Zoro argued, she had to wonder if he really thought it as honorable or if that was something that was drilled into his head by the person that had taught him.

"Sea kings eat more than their fair share of idiots who do that every year." In her voice there was a clear warning and slight desperation. "Please"

"... Aye Captain."

"Thank you."

"Oh how flashily cute~ Little brats playing pretend." Buggy jeered jumping down to the street and sneering at them.

"Do you have a weak memory, Buggy the Clown?" Luffy tilted her head and reached out to the strawhat firmly stuck to her head.

"My memory is flashily good strawhat brat!" The red nosed pirate growled out and took out his knifes, the girl on the other hand forcibly relaxed her muscles.

"Is it really?" She asked putting as much of innocent concern as she could while inwardly giggling evilly "You should recognize this for what it is, then." Her hand softly touched the red ribbon that had been bleached by the sun and seawater after many years of use and her eyes glinted in challenge. Will he recognise his captain's hat? Or had he forgotten Roger's treasure?

"Your hat? Why is it…" Then his eyes bulged and he screamed out with a pointed finger and everything. "It looks like that stupid Red Hair’s hat!"

"We both know that it didn't belong to Shanks. Not really" This time she allowed herself to let out an evil smile.

"That's…" He started to talk and froze. Then with understanding shining in his eyes he exploded "No! Flashily no!"

"Oh? Finally caught up on it's meaning?"

"I'll flashily kill you! One Piece is mine!"

"Please… We both know if you really wanted One Piece you'd be there by now. And you can't become King anyway" That froze him again.

"... You know the rules" He said slowly looking at her for the first time with utter seriousness. Like that understanding changed the rules they were meant to play by. It was no longer rookie against seasoned pirate captain. It was a nominee with previous King's nakama. No longer about just getting the bounty or the prestige of beating him, but testing herself. Making sure the nominee was strong enough to go into deeper waters. To wage a war against the entire world.

"I do."

"I don't recognize your nomination" He ground out.

"Then I'll beat that recognition out of you." Luffy declared cheerfully and unsheathed her daggers.

"Blades? Mwahahaha… I'll flashily kill you!" He lunged at her

"I'm sure you'll do." Luffy answered with a smile and coated her daggers black with Haki. That made Buggy widen his eyes impossibly wide and split his boy parts to dodge any swipe she could make at him.

"So you can do that too."

"Hurt you? Sure I can."

"Now that's getting flashy." Then Buggy apparently decided to stop talking because he sent his hands holding knives at Luffy again and tried to attack her from every side. Luffy noticed the knives coming at her, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She ignored the enraged shriek of her opponent and started dodging. Just like in practice with Shishou.

Left, right, left, left, duck!

Jump, right, left, duck, jump…

Here!

She caught hand flying towards her and squeezed, ignored Buggy's scream of pain and jumped to close the distance between them to slash a coated dagger at his chest, making sure that blood was drawn but Buggy himself wouldn't need to get treatment from actual medical professional. He closed his eyes in defeat and reintegrated his body parts again.

"Just shallow wounds?" Zoro asked curiously.

"I will not kill a member of the previous King's crew." Luffy said sternly. "Cuff?"

"Here." Zoro pulled out the Seastone cuff and opened it for her to put Buggy's hand inside. She did so with a smile.

"It's safe to come out now mayor."

"You knew I was here." Boodle said coming from behind the corner and looking fearfully at the cuffed pirate captain.

"Do you need us to deal with the low level pirates?" Zoro asked carefully. Guessing that his Captain would ask that anyway.

"No, you did enough for us, thank you."

"Think nothing of it mayor." The Strawhatted girl smiled cheerfully and then scrunched her nose in thought "Ugh… I know that it was rough with Buggy Pirates in town, but do you think we could buy supplies somewhere around? Just water and some food."

"You don't need anything else to keep Buggy contained?"

"The cuff is enough" She smiled at him calmingly.


End file.
